Let's Play Matchmaker: Bunny Edition
by Pokemon Trainer White
Summary: Who knew that even bunnies know how to play matchmaker? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Tomorrow's Gonna Be A Very Long Day

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Chapter One: Tomorrow's gonna be a very long day**

**Word count: 2, 451**

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG!_

SMACK!

Ugh. This is really not helping me save the money that Dad gave me since I left. I mean, come on. It's been a week since I've decided to live alone, and here I am breaking the seventh alarm clock. I really should talk with Mom about this. Over the past few days, I arrive late at my home, like 9:00 in the evening, just searching for an alarm clock that _can_ resist my punches and cute enough for me and my stuffed pink rabbit, Isa-chan to adore.

I really need to stop this weird fetish of mine. I'm seventeen years old, for Pete's sake. Ever since we stepped into the age of three, I and my twin sister, Hairi or "Hai-chan" as I call her, eat more desserts than regular food. Surprisingly though, we were still thin after eating a lot of amount of carbohydrates. The "sweet teeth" of the family are Hairi, me, and our younger sister, Yurika. I have five siblings, including my twin. Me and Hai-chan are in the middle, the eldest are Akihiro and Akihito or "Hiro-chan" and "Hito-chan", and the youngest are Youichi and Yurika or "You-chan" and "Yuri-chan".

My parents have matching names, too. My dad's name is Touya while my mom's name is Touko which both mean "battle".

Aw shucks. Thinking about my family makes me homesick. I'm beginning to regret my decision right now. I should've followed my twin at America and study there or at least live with my family back at the mansion. Who knew living alone would be so much difficult?

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

When I broke my alarm clock, it was still half past five. As much as I hate waking up, I am still an early riser. Back at home, I use to wake up at 6:00 A.M., with Akira, my personal maid, waking me up. She was the only one whom I don't hit when I wake up. But since I decided to live alone, Dad told me that I must _really_ live alone, with no maids, no roommate, no pets, too. He even told me to leave Isa-chan, which is really a big no-no to me. That's why I'm here, at an apartment complex, alone with my Isa-chan.

So, after a quick cold shower, I cooked for breakfast. Don't be surprised; not all rich people are spoiled. I actually know how to cook just because of sweets. My parents and siblings-(with the exception of Hai-chan)- doesn't even know about this. After eating, I washed my plates and got ready for work.

Yes, you heard me right, _work_. I got myself a part-time job at a bakeshop, since it's still summer vacation and I don't have anything to do here. Some people even bothered to ask me why I work when I can just ask money from my parents. Well, it's because I don't want to ask for money from them. Well, they do promise to give money every month; so why ask for more? And, since I want to live independently, I might as well work to prove my parents that I can survive even without them giving me money. I even promised myself to _never_ withdraw any amount of money from my bank unless it's very important.

When I was finished preparing myself for work, I placed Isa-chan at my bag. I then got my keys and when I got outside, I locked my door. I decided to go the subway station, for I don't want to get sweaty when I arrive there, and I also love to go on them most, since it is my favorite mode of transport, since the only mode of transportation to me long ago was the limos which were owned by my family.

It only took about 10 minutes before I finally saw the bakeshop. It was only a small bakeshop, though, with a park next to it. The park was large; it consists of a fish pond and a beautiful garden with a wide variety of flowers in it. There are also a lot of benches, and lots of people mostly take their lunch here, and that includes me and Isa-chan!

When I got off the subway train, there was a girl, same age as me, though a very tall girl at the height of 5"9, her curly brown hair bouncing up and down as she gave me a wide smile. "Good Morning Okane-chan! Isn't it a nice day?"

"Yeah, it sure is!"

Her name is Mizuki Kagome. Ever since I started working at the bakeshop, she was the first person to approach me. Right now, she's like my old sister, even though she's only older than me by five months.

"I'm the first one to arrive again! Yay!"

"Ugh. I'm just having a hard time to get used in living alone. Anyways, can we go to the bakeshop? We have about 5 minutes left. And we're still here at the subway station."

She looked at her watched then suddenly grabbed me and ran. "No, you're wrong! We have about 2 minutes left! Oh gosh this will be my first time being late!"

"Oh no! Okay, let's go, Mizu-chan!" I replied. When we arrived at the bakery, we quickly went to our lockers and dressed up. It was a good thing that we managed to do it all on time. We barely had 30 seconds left to do all of those.

The work we have this morning was so tiring. Well, it _was_ morning. Of course, tons of people went here to buy hot bread, some bought hot chocolate; and I can't help but stare at it. I mean, I barely had those since the day I moved here. My thoughts were interrupted when Mizu-chan poked my head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

She just looked at another direction. When I followed her gaze, I saw an old woman waiting impatiently for me.

I squeaked. "Oops! I'm sorry ma'am! What can I do for you?"

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

Since I took the morning shift, I was out at four o' clock. Since the park closed at seven, I decided to take a stroll, because going home immediately would be very much boring. I also have to head to the supermarket which is just near at my apartment. When I arrived at the park, I took out my Isa-chan and began _talking_ to her.

"Hey, Isa-chan! I'm so sorry I have to hide you all day! I just don't want someone to get you! Don't worry! Let's just take a quick walk around the park before going to the supermarket, 'kay?"

I have a habit on talking at non-living things or just talk to myself since I was five. My parents even took me to a psychiatrist once! I just really think that maybe, _just_ maybe, if I keep talking to them long enough they would talk to me because I'm so noisy.

My Isa-chan is a pink stuffed rabbit with a red ribbon tied on its neck. The ribbon is a big one; it is at the back of Isa-chan's neck. She's a girl, 'kay? She is named after my late Granny Misa. Granny Misa was the one who made Isa-chan, so that's why I love to bring her around with me.

"Hey Isa-chan," I started. "I'm so hungry! Let's go to a near cake shop, 'kay?"

_Sure thing, Kai-chan!,_ She told me.

After walking around the park, _we_ headed to a well-known cake shop. I bought money with me always, in case I need to buy something. Okay, although I'm trying to save my money, what's bad in _just_ spending it with cake? I'm sure Mom and Dad would understand.

As soon as I sat in a chair, a waitress immediately came up and said, "Good afternoon! What would you want to order?

"I would like to order strawberry shortcake and chocolate cake please."

The waitress then smiled at me. "Okay. Miss, we have a special bonus if you buy two or more cakes. What would you like to have, hot chocolate or coffee?"

"I would like to have hot chocolate!" I beamed. Just thinking about it makes me hungry. The waitress just smiled, and then went somewhere else.

It took only a bit before the waitress came back with both the strawberry shortcake and the chocolate cake and of course, hot chocolate.

"Yay!" I beamed.

"Enjoy your order! If you need anything, just call me; I'll be right over."

"M'kay!" I replied as she walked away.

I only finished eating both cakes for about 5 minutes. After that, I took a sip of my hot chocolate. I called the waitress to give me the receipt, and she did. After giving her the said amount and a tip, she thanked me for the tip.

I showed Isa-chan in front of her. "Isa-chan thanks you too!"

"You're welcome, Isa-chan." She smiled. "I have to go to work now, goodbye! I hope to see you again!"

"Goodbye waitress-chan!" I replied. She laughed softly before going back to work.

I then faced Isa-chan to me and said, "Isn't she kind Isa-chan?"

_She sure is, Kai-chan!_, she replied.

I was walking towards the door when I realized something. "Hey, Isa-chan! We forgot to ask her name? Now how are we supposed to see her again?"

_We just come back here, Kai-chan! I'm sure she will still be here, I mean, she works here. So maybe let's go back here again sometime, 'kay? _

I was about to reply her when I bumped into someone. Both of us fell and I accidentally dropped my Isa-chan.

The one whom I bumped into was the first one to get up. "Oops! I'm so sowwy! I was so deep in my thoughts that I accidentally bumped into you!"

When I looked up to see his face, I blushed. He's so cute! He has blonde hair, has round hazelnut brown eyes, and he looks so innocent! When I realized he held down his hand, my blush got darker from embarrassment.

"Eep! I'm sorry for staring at you!" I said as I picked up my Isa-chan and accepted the boy's hand.

He giggled. "Oh, it's okay!"

When I stood up, I faced him and said, "It's really nice to meet you…"

"Honey! Call me Honey!" He beamed. Aww.

"Honey? That is so cute!"

"Yeah, I know right! Anyways, what's your name?"

"My name's Kairi!"

"Okay Kai-chan!" Wait what? That's my nickname!

I beamed. "Yay! You guessed my nickname!"

"Really? Your nickname is so cute!"

"I know right!"

At that, we both laughed. Suddenly, a guy cleared up his throat, probably a waiter, and told us to quiet down. We quickly covered our mouths and tried to stifle our laughter. After about a minute of trying not to laugh, we quieted down. Honey was about to say something when my cell phone rang. Giving him an apologetic look, I looked at my phone.

"It's my mom." I told him. He just nodded. I decided to pick it up. "Hello?"

"_Kai-chan! Where are you? I'm here at your apartment._"

My eyes widen. "Wha? You have a spare key?!"

"_No I don't. So could you please hurry up and go home already? I asked where you are."_

"Okay I will. I'm here at a cake shop. I just finished eating."

"_Would you like me to go there and pick you up?"_

"No thanks mom, but I'm just gonna ride at a train."

"_Okay, dear. Please take care. Goodbye. I love you~"_

"I love you too mom! Goodbye~" *click*

When we finished talking, I saw Honey staring me with a sad expression at his face. Oh no! Please don't cry!

"I'm sorry Honey! I have to go now. Will we ever meet again?"

He then smiled cheerfully. Wow. He could change emotions so fast. "Of course we will! We will someday! Don't worry!"

I hugged him. "Okay let's see again sometime 'kay?"

He giggled. "Sure thing, Kai-chan!"

When I released him, I then opened the door and I saw him already sitting at a table and talking to a different waitress. I was about to look away when he saw me and he waved at me. I waved back and I walked towards the subway station.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

When I arrived at the apartment, I saw the private limo and my mom outside.

"Hey mom! What brings you here?"

My mom hugged me. "I just missed you. I brought dinner for Both of us. You must be suffering at only eating outside. Let's go in!"

Actually mom I know how to cook. "Okay mom!"

After two hours of eating and talking with mom, I told her that I was okay and she must really go see my twin too.

She sighed, knowing that I was right, and went home. After hugging me to death and a quick kiss at the cheek, my mom went home. I change my mind. I want her to live here! Ugh. I am so gonna regret this.

A few moments after she left, I took another quick cold shower and prepared myself to sleep. When I was about to sleep, I realized something.

"Oh no! I actually forgot to sleep with Isa-chan! I'm so horrible!" I said as I reached for my bag. When I got my bag, I searched for her inside, only to see a similar rabbit, also pink but with no ribbons. This is so not Isa-chan.

"Who are you?" I asked "him". I think he's a boy because I really have a gut feeling he is; he has no ribbons too!

_Please help_, he pleaded.

"Oh no. Let me search you around if I can see anything that might help me know your owner." I said as I looked around for any clues. I only saw a hidden tag which had lovely handwriting in it. It said "Usa-chan" and below it said "The property of Mitsukuni Haninozuka". Hmm. It's similar to Isa-chan, although it's my name that is written on it.

"Haninozuka…" I whispered, as I held "Usa-chan" to me. Oh well, I guess I just have to keep this for a while. Who knows I will just meet him along the way?

"Okay, Usa-chan! Starting tomorrow, I will try my best to look for him, if that's even possible." I whispered the last part quickly so that he can't hear me.

_Okay, please do!_

"Usa-chan," I started as I yawned. "How about let's sleep for the night? It's already 9:00 P.M."

_I'm so sleepy too, okay._

I picked him up as I went to bed and sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a very long day.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

**Hi guys! This is my first story ever! I hope you guys appreciate it though. Criticisms are allowed. But don't be so harsh to me, m'kay? I'm still a first timer, and I find it difficult to make a single chapter! Don't worry though; I will try to update A.S.A.P. As for today, sayoonara!**

**~Pokemon Trainer White**


	2. And So They Met

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Chapter Two: And So They Met**

**Word Count: 2, 162**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters, even Usa-chan. What I do own though are my OCs.**

**Warning: There will be slight cussing.**

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

It's been a month since Isa-chan got lost was "replaced" by Usa-chan. Unfortunately though, I still haven't found "Mitsukuni Haninozuka", no matter where I go. I even took the early morning shift that starts at 4:00 A.M. so that I could go to other places at the afternoon. I even go to the bakeshop every day to look and see if Isa-chan is there (and to eat cake too). I also take a daily stroll at the park after work to see if she is there.

Because of this, I am so breaking my promise to never withdraw anything or any amount of money from my bank account, unless it is important. But then, Isa-chan is lost! She may be with another person, abused and worst of all; maybe she's in pieces already. Just thinking at that alone makes me cry, so I'll just exempt this case for now.

I'm _so_ stupid. I should've just asked my parents to make a search party, or I could have at least made print-outs about Isa-chan and put wherever my feet could take me. But no, I ignored those options and followed my "independent" mind to wherever it takes me. So here I am, one month later and Isa-chan's still nowhere to be found. Maybe Mitsukuni feels the same way as I am. I'm starting to get really tired right now.

But just because I'm starting to get tired; it doesn't mean I'm already giving up. No, I won't give up, not until me and Mitsukuni had our bunnies back in our hands. So for now, I'll just stop blabbering to myself and go back to work; I might as well work to make my Isa-chan proud at me, right?

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

Right. After working at the bakeshop for one month, the store manager told me earlier that I was fired. Well, ever since Isa-chan got lost and was replaced by Usa-chan, my performance level decreased. And the next day after that, I woke up at 9:00 A.M. because I forgot to buy a new alarm clock. It surprised me though, for I was an early riser. Anyways, I hadn't had breakfast and lunch that day; I just worked so that I could finish off early. Good thing I still arrive at my apartment and cook for brunch, though. The next days after that didn't go well, too; and it got much worse after I took the early morning shift. So yeah, I'm fired.

So here I am right now, at the park sitting at a bench, trying to realize what just happened after one month without my Isa-chan. If someone would ask me what I'm feeling right now, I would say: "I feel like living at shits."

"Okane-chan! Could you please explain to me what the heck is going on?"

I quickly turned my head to where the voice came from and saw a panting Mizu-chan who was still on her working uniform.

"Mizu-chan! Why are you here? You should be wor-"

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" she yelled. "What's wrong with you?! Do you even know what's going on?"

I looked at her with wide eyes. "Yes. I know what's going on. I got fired at my current job at a bakeshop, you know."

She stared at me with disbelief. "No! Would you look at yourself?! Your face is so haggard! Could you tell me what's going on?"

I sighed. "It's been a month since my Isa-chan is lost and I still haven't found her."

"Isa-chan? _Your_ Isa-chan? Who's that?"

I ignored her and continued. "Instead of founding her, I saw Usa-chan. Since Usa-chan was so lonely, I decided to keep him with me for a while; his owner might be worried sick too. At least Usa-chan has a frien-"

"Okay, okay. Stop," Mizu-chan started. "So all of this happened just because you lost your pet and found another pet and decided to keep him while his owner's somewhere out there looking for him? Is it a pet dog, pet cat, or maybe even pet goldfish?"

Wait, what? Pet? "No! Isa-chan's not my pet; she's my bunny stuff toy. And Usa-chan's a bunny stuff toy too, he's only male."

When I finished the last part, Mizu-chan started to laugh hard.

"…H-hey! What's wrong with that?!"

She still ignored me and continued to laugh, ignoring the stares that the people we're giving us. I began to blush in embarrassment, and just want her to stop. After what it seems like forever, she finally quieted down, and she's trying to catch her breath.

She was the first one to talk. "Stop kidding around, _kid_. I thought that you were just pretending this whole cute act, but right now, you just went overboard!"

"…"

"I knew you were just faking! You're acting has really gotten in my nerves, you even managed to remove yourself at work just because of a fucking stuff toy!" she yelled. Geez, I never knew large girls could have those voices hidden in them; I'm glad to be short and small. A shriek from her might probably destroy my eardrums. She then pouted childishly, batting her eyelashes attempting to be cute. Um, that is such an epic fail. Honey's way cuter than you. "Are you lost little girl? Do you know what the name of your mommy is?"

…My head's beginning to get dizzy right now, what's with the sudden change of attitude? Well then, two can play this game. "…Um, excuse me? But I am seventeen years old. Yes, I may be short and little, but that doesn't mean that I don't know the name of my "mommy". Oh, do you want to know her? Her name's Touko Okane."

Her fists clenched and she threw one of them at me. "Why you little-"

I just blocked her hand and swatted it away harshly. She winced at the pain but still had her eyes on me. I laughed a bit.

"Didn't you know that even lost little girls know how to do tricks?"

She just growled at me and charged herself to me, which I just easily dodged.

"Come at me, _Mizuki_! Stop acting like bullshit who keeps on charging anywhere!" I said as I dodged swiftly another wild charge from Mizuki. Since I realized she's not a real friend, I might as well stop giving her nicknames.

"How about you come here and battle me, you little pipsqueak?!"

"Oh! So this is a battle huh?! Challenge accepted." I said as I went straight towards her and low kicked, causing her to fall down to the ground. She started to stand up again when she fell down once again and screamed in pain. I had to cover my ears because, gosh, her voice can make me deaf!

My mistake. When she saw me cover my ears, she quickly got up and screamed towards me. Damn, I shouldn't have done that! I decided to run, since I've got no other choice. We were like this for minutes, until she started to get tired of screaming and just ran towards me. I just noticed that she was about to head butt me and wasn't even looking at me. A light bulb quickly came up to my head. I'm really at advantage. I just waited for her to be close enough until I kicked her in her private part.

She let out a ear-piercing scream and fell down. I reckon I won this match, since she still hasn't got up yet. I approached her and examined her to see if she was okay, because hey, it's not like I'm a heartless person, and I really don't want to shed any blood. And my kicks were already eighty-five percent weakened, so what could possibly go wrong?

I only saw some a couple bruises. Yeah, she's good. I was about to carry her back when she started to wake up. I took this as an opportunity and stepped at her back, though not hard, with one foot and the other foot near her.

"I win, you lost! Now you see that I'm not the one who needs to be messed up, do you want to try again?"

She shook her head and I stopped stepping at her. Instead, I just carried her so that we could go to a nearby clinic to tend her bruises up.

"H-hey! What are you doing, brat?! Let me go!" she said as she got off me and started to walk/limp away from me as fast as she could.

I just watched her go then suddenly I realized something. Why do I keep on forgetting stuff? I ran towards Mizuki who was not so far away.

She jumped slightly in surpise. "What do you want?"

I giggled. I also won at the changing emotions department! "Well, Mizuki, here's Usa-chan! Isn't he cute?" I said as I showed her Usa-chan who just appeared into my hands out of nowhere.

She just stuck her tongue and disgust. "Who would want that? That's so bratty, and it suits you."

I suddenly had a dark expression. "You know, Mizuki, I really despise people who still don't learn after a lesson. Do you want me to put your tongue back to your throat?"

"Yes! I-I mean n-no! Okay, goodbye!" she said frantically as she left.

I just watched her run/limp out of the park until she went inside the bakeshop. I sighed. I can't believe that Mizuki would turn out to be a fake friend. I suddenly felt lonely and just went to the subway station.

_Hey, Kai-chan, there's no need to be lonely! You have me!_, Usa-chan suddenly beamed.

I smiled. "Well at least you're still here. I don't know what would happen if I didn't have you or Isa-chan."

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

When I got off the subway train, I was headed straight to the supermarket, which is quite near at my apartment. I decided to buy ingredients for strawberry shortcake, because it's been a while since I've gone baking.

When I arrived, I quickly got all the ingredients and I also bought a big Nutella so that I have something to eat when I'm craving for sweets. I was about to go to the counter when I checked my cart. It has no strawberries! Oh, how silly of me. How are you supposed to have strawberry shortcake when you don't even have the main ingredient: the strawberry itself?

I went to the fruits corner while rolling my cart, only to be shocked that the strawberries are at the top of fridge-like thing (I don't know what to call it). When I looked closely, I saw that there is only one pack left that the strawberries are just enough to make only two strawberry shortcakes. Ugh. Sometimes I don't like it when I'm short. This is gonna be embarrassing. I tried to reach it with only my toes to support my body, to only have another girl to reach it first. Aw shucks. Damn me and my height! Sigh. I guess I'm just make strawberry shortcake next ti-

A soft voice interrupted my thoughts. "You were reaching for it, miss?"

I looked at the person who just spoke to me. It was a girl, who's taller than me; maybe about 5"1, has round chocolate brown eyes, and had long, brown hair with bangs. She was wearing a plain white shirt and brown cargo pants. She was also wearing a bead necklace and had a long white sling bag. She was also using a cart.

I realized that I was staring at her and blushed. "I'm sorry for staring!"

She blinked for a second then just laughed. "No, it's okay. As I was saying, you were reaching for it, miss?"

I looked at the strawberries then looked at her and smiled. "Kairi! Kairi Okane! Thank you so much! I couldn't reach it and I thought that you were going to get it!"

"No problem at all."

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka."

I beamed. "What a beautiful name! Say, I know this might be rude but can I ask you where you live?"

She just nodded. "Of course. I just live at an apartment that is just quite near here."

I smiled brightly and squealed. "Really?! I also live there!"

"Oh! So you're that new girl that I always heard of. I just live next to you."

"Yay! Can we be friends?"

"Sure. I can't see why not."

I squealed in delight. "Thank you Haru-chan!" I then showed Usa-chan to her. "Usa-chan wants to be friends too!"

She looked at me uncomfortably before finally facing at Usa-chan. "Sure thing, Usa-chan."

_Yay! We're friends now!_, Usa-chan cheered.

"Hey, Haru-chan," I started. "Let's go home together, shall we?"

"Well, we shall after we go to the counter, okay Kairi?"

I blushed from embarrassment. "Oops! Okay then~!"

And that's how I met Haruhi Fujioka, my first real friend since I moved here.

I hope Isa-chan's still okay somehow.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

**Hi guys! I just placed the Disclaimer. I forgot to put it at chapter one, but since it's done, let's just start it here. Also, I have been editing chapter one a couple of times already, for I saw some mistakes. Well, you can't blame a sleepy person. It's almost midnight here! Anyways, this is also my first time making a slight action-ish and drama-ish thing, so I know it sucks but please bear with me. I will try to improve my handwriting skills for you guys! So for now, sayonara!**

**Replies: **

**Gottaloveastory: Aww, really~? Are you sure? Hehe, just kidding. But I really do appreciate your review though; you're the one who made me motivated! My first reviewer ^3^~ Just keep the reviews, 'cuz that's what keeps me motivated!**

**~Pokemon Trainer White**


	3. Don't Worry, I'm Coming

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Chapter Three: Don't Worry, I'm Coming**

**Word Count: 3, 215**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters, even Usa-chan. What I do own though are my OCs.**

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

Okay. I think this has gotten way too far. Isa-chan's still nowhere to be found; so is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Ever since Haru-chan found out about my problem, she decided to help me look for them. But to no avail. It's really a good thing Haru-chan and Usa-chan are with me, because if not; I might have committed suicide.

I suddenly heard a knock from the door leading to Haru-chan's house. "Kairi, are you awake already?"

Oh, it's just Haru-chan. "Yes, I am. I am still fixing my bed, though!"

Yeah, you heard me, a door leading to Haru-chan's house. When I told mom that I made a new friend who just lives next door, she was ecstatic. The next day after that, she went to Haru-chan's house and had a talk with her transvestite dad. The both of them seem to get along very well, and when I went back home from searching Isa-chan, there was already a door just located next to my bathroom that connects to their house.

"Will you eat breakfast here today? We only have the usual steamed rice and miso soup, though."

"Sure! I would love to! But let me cook some other dishes, 'kay? Don't worry! I'll cook for all of us!" I said as I got out of my room and unlocked the door to see Haruhi who was patiently waiting.

"Would you like me to help you?"

"Yes please!"

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

Breakfast went pretty well. We just cooked some side dishes such as tamagoyaki (rolled omelet) and broiled fish. We also made strawberry shortcakes for the three of us and finally, we made some mango shake to sum it all up, because hey, what's the use of having so many cooking appliances if you won't use it? And besides, I've got tons of food at the fridge, so I might as well eat or cook it before it gets spoiled.

Ranka-san, the name I would like to call Haru-chan's dad, suddenly appeared and hugged the both of us. "You guys are the best cooks ever! I'll make sure to eat all of it so that it won't be wasted!"

As much as I would like to thank him for the compliment, I think he is trying to suffocate us.

"Dad, we can't breathe," Haru-chan whispered as she was trying to breathe.

"Oops! Sorry dears!" He replied as he let go of us.

"Well, since that we are all here, itadakimasu!" I said as I started to eat.

"Itadakimasu." Haru-chan said quietly.

"I-ta-da-ki-ma-su~" Ranka-san chirped. But as soon as he looked at the small wall clock, he began to run towards the door.

"I'm sorry girls, but I'm gonna be late for work! Don't worry, I'll eat it when I arrive, so make sure to cover it, 'kay?" He said as he closed the door. When I was about to resume eating there was a knock on the door. Surprisingly though, Haru-chan just sighed and resumed eating.

When I was about to stand up and reach for the door, Haru-chan just said, "What do you want Dad?"

"I love the both of you~! Take care~!" With that, he didn't make another sound, maybe he left already.

We resumed on eating. We both ate quietly and peacefully. It didn't take long for me to finish eating though. When I was about to go drink water, I thought of an idea.

"Hey, Haru-chan? Do you want to go with me?"

Haru-chan stopped eating and stared at me questioningly. "Where are you going, then?"

"I'm going to the mansion and pay my family a visit. I'm also going to talk to my parents about something." I said as I finished drinking a glass of water.

"Sorry, Kairi; I'm not gonna go with you. I have to go somewhere too; I'll do something important."

It was my turn to look at her questioningly. "Eh? What are you gonna do Haru-chan?"

She began to stand up and started to put Ranka-san's food on the fridge. "Don't worry; I'll tell you when I arrive back home later."

I started to clean up our breakfast. "Okay. But did you tell Ranka-san about this?"

She just shrugged. "I'm just gonna tell him after I've done it. So please don't tell him. I'll be the one to do it."

"Sure thing, Haru-chan, you can count on me." I replied as I placed the plates at the sink and started washing them.

After we finished cleaning up, I went back to my apartment and headed straight to the bathroom to take a quick, cold shower. I then wore a baby pink spaghetti strap shirt and a brown mini jacket to cover my shoulders. I also wore a red short skirt with frills on it and to sum it all up, I wore gray long socks that reached to my mid thigh and pink sneakers.

I just placed a red hairpin with a bunny on it at my bangs and looked myself at the mirror. Okay, I'm ready to go. I picked up my white sling bag and Usa-chan before I went out. Before I went downstairs, though, I decided to check on Haru-chan first. So when I knocked at the door, Haru-chan opened it.

"Haru-chan, I gotta go! See ya!" I said as I started to go downstairs and waved my hand.

"Okay, good luck!" She replied as she waved back.

Since I don't want to spend my money anymore, I decided to call my driver, Ryota, or Ryo-chan, to drive me to my family's mansion.

"_Hello, Kairi-sama. This is Ryota._"

"Why hello, Ryo-chan! Could you please go here at my apartment and pick me up? I'll be going to the mansion to pay my family a visit."

"_Of course Kairi-sama. Please wait for a while because I'm already on my way there._"

"Okay! Bye!" *click*

I called my mom next, because maybe dad is busy.

"_Hello, my Kai-chan! What made you call me?_"

"Hi mom! I just called you to tell you that I'm gonna go to the mansion to pay you all a visit. I also want to talk to you and dad."

"_Dear, what would you want to talk about?"_

"I'll just tell you when I arrive there. Bye mom! I love you~"

"_I love you too, Kai-chan! See ya!"_ *click*

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

It only took about 5 minutes before Ryo-chan finally arrived with my family's black limo. I quickly went inside and sat down. I then took out my iPhone with a bunny case on it and my earphones. I plugged my earphones at my Iphone before finally choosing a song. I chose to listen to "When I'm Gone" by Anna Kendrick.

_I got my ticket for the long way round_

_Two bottles of whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow_

_What you say?_

I decided to sing the chorus. "When I'm gone, when I'm gone… You're gonna miss me when I'm gone… You're gonna miss me by walk, ohh… You're gonna miss me by my talk. Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone…"

_I got my ticket for the long way round_

_The one with the prettiest of views_

_It's got mountains, it's got rivers_

_It's got sights to give you shivers_

_But it sure would be prettier with you_

"When I'm gone, when I'm gone… You're gonna miss me when I'm gone… You're gonna miss me by my walk, you're gonna miss me by my talk… Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone," I decided to sing the remaining parts. "When I'm gone, when I'm gone… You're gonna miss me when I'm gone… You're gonna miss me by my hair, you're gonna miss me everywhere. Oh, you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone… When I'm gone, when I'm gone… You're gonna miss me when I'm gone… You're gonna miss me by my walk, you're gonna miss me by my talk. Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone."

I really missed singing. It's been a while since I last sang. Every time I sing, Hai-chan is also singing. So I'm quite not used on singing alone. I wonder if she's alright in America.

"Kairi-sama, we are here." Ryo-chan said as I jumped slightly; surprised at his voice.

When I looked at my surroundings; I saw the still the same mansion. It was still large and wide, and so are the garden and the fountain. I quickly got out of the limo and went to the driver's window and knocked.

Ryo-chan opened the window and sent me a questioning look. "What do you need, Kairi-sama?"

I just smiled. "Thank you, Ryo-chan! That's all what I want to say! And oh, stop calling me Kairi-sama. Call me Kairi or Kai-chan."

"Okay, thank you Kairi." He smiled as he drove away to the parking lot.

When he was nowhere to be seen anymore, I ran inside the house. When I was about to open the door, the door just automatically opened, and I was blinded with a flash of light. When the light disappeared though, I was taken aback. All of the maids and servants that I knew were all there, bowing at me as soon as I got in. Wow, I didn't experience this before when we used to go home from vacations. Maybe I should go home more often.

"Welcome back, Kairi-sama!" They all said together in unison.

"Hi guys! I miss all of you! You have done quite a surprise to me. Thank you! But really, just call me Kai-chan!" I replied. They just laughed. I hugged and thank each and every one of them. When I was finished, I saw Akira or Aki-chan, my personal maid and quickly hugged her.

"Aki-chan! I missed you so much!"

She laughed softly before returning the hug. When we let go, she had a huge smile at her face.

"Welcome back, Kairi-sama." She said as she bowed.

"Hey! Kairi-sama sounds so old. Just call me Kai-chan! I told you that many times and yet you still refuse to do so." I said I frowned. "And don't bow; we're friends! Friends aren't required to bow at their other friends, right?"

She just giggled. "Oh, Kai-chan, you never change don't you?"

I giggled back. "Oh, yes! Still the same as always I think." I was about to say something else when I remembered something.

"Aki-chan, where's my mom and the others?"

"Kairi-sama, your mother is at the garden; together with your father and the rest of your siblings, with the exception of Hairi-sama." She said as she bowed again. Ugh. She's doing this on purpose.

"Hey! It's Kai-chan! Not Kairi-sama! And stop the bowing!" I said as I ran towards the garden.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

When I arrived at the garden, my mom was there, sitting at a fancy-looking chair drinking tea along with my dad and the others. Well, except for Hai-chan.

"Mom! Dad! Every one!" I beamed as I went to them. When I finally got closer, mom gave her infamous death hug to me.

"Mom! Can't breathe!" I said as I tried to remove her hands from me. She's really like Ranka-san in many ways.

"Oops! Sorry dear!" She replied as she let me go. Yes, just like Ranka-san.

I went next to dad and hugged him. He hugged me back. Good thing dad doesn't give any death hugs.

"Welcome back, my Kai-chan! I missed you so much!" He said as he let go of me.

I smiled brightly. "I missed you too so much, dad!"

After saying that, I ran towards my siblings.

Hiro-nii-chan and Hito-nii-chan hugged me at the same time. It looks like they've inherited mom's death hugs.

"Welcome back, Kairi~" They said in unison. Okay, I'm starting to get suffocated.

"Can't… Breathe…" I said as I was gasping for air. Wow. Got a death hug three times in a row this day. That's a new record.

"Sorry!" They said in unison again as they let go of me. Thank you very much.

"We missed you so much, Kairi," Hiro-nii-chan started. "When mom told us you would arrive,"

"We decided to make you a chocolate cake as a gift." Hito-nii-chan finished.

"So here it is!" They both said as they showed me the cake. Oh my God. It looks so… tasty!

I squealed. "Thank you so much, Hiro-nii-chan, Hito-nii-chan! But I still gotta greet You-chan and Yuri-chan, and I still got one thing to do, so maybe later, m'kay?"

"Aww. But we want to see you eat it! You'll definitely look 200% cuter when you eat it!" They whined.

"Sorry guys, but later!" I said as I went to You-chan and Yuri-chan.

"You-chan, Yuri-chan! I'm here!"

You-chan just stared at me then returned to playing at his iPad while Yuri-chan hugged me. "Kairi-nee-chan! It's good to see you again! Are you deciding to stay here again?!"

"No, I'm not. I'm just here for a visit. I also got something to do."

"M'kay!" She said as she let me go. I then went to You-chan and hugged him.

"You-chan! It's good to see you again! I missed you so much!"

He jumped a little at my sudden appearance, but returned the hug anyways. "It's good to see you again, baka-nee-chan."

I just smiled brightly and let him go. I'm used to "baka-nee-chan". He's been calling me that ever since he learned to talk properly. He said he hates me because I act like a kid when I'm in fact seventeen years old, and because I call him "You-chan", but I know that he's just pretending. Deep down inside, I'm actually his favorite sibling, because he's so protective of me, especially when I'm with other guys. But I know he'll never admit it. His enormously big ego says so. Anyways, guess what? His first word was actually "Kairi", which is, my name.

"Yeah, I know. I'll see you later. I got to talk to mom and dad about something."

"Okay, just go now. You're disturbing me." He said as he continued playing.

"Okay You-chan! See you later~" I said as I went back to mom and dad.

When I went back, they were still there, with mom sipping tea while dad drinking coffee.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Mom said as she continued sipping tea.

I decided to take a seat before finally starting. "Mom, Isa-chan is lost. Instead of founding her, I found a similar bunny, but his name is Usa-chan, and he belongs to Mitsukuni Haninozuka, as it is said in the tag just hidden at his back." I said as I showed her Usa-chan.

She stopped sipping her tea and looked at Usa-chan. Even dad stopped drinking coffee. My other siblings started to look at us, listening at our conversation.

"And?" She said, motioning me to go on.

"I want to give Usa-chan back to his rightful owner. Haninozuka-san must be very worried sick, so I might as well give this to him." I said as I looked at Usa-chan. He looks pretty worried about his owner too.

"So you're saying that this bunny here is owned by the son of the Yorihisa?" Dad said, looking quite surprised.

The son of Yorihisa? He must be dad's friend. "If he is a Haninozuka, then maybe yes." I replied.

"Let me call him for a moment." Dad said as he stood up and took out his iPhone. He began tapping at his phone before bringing it to his ears.

After a few seconds, dad began to talk. "Why Yorihisa! It's been a long time since we've talked!"

He paused for a while before resuming."Well, you see, my second daughter, Kairi, has found a pink stuffed bunny named "Usa-chan", and it seems that it is owned by the Haninozukas." I blushed when he mentioned my name.

He paused again for a while before he had his eyes wide open. "Really?! Well, what a coincidence! Kairi will be very ecstatic about this! It seems to me that the Okanes and the Haninozukas never lose connection at all, even after separated for a few years!"

Wait what? Me, ecstatic? Never lose connection at all? What is that all about? "Really? Okay, okay. We will be there at 11 noon." He paused before continuing. "Okay, thank you. See you tomorrow!" Dad said as he hung up.

When dad hung up, he quickly looked at me with a bright smile. "Kai-chan! There's good news! It looks like Yorihisa's son has your Isa-chan, too!"

My eyes went wide open as pizzas. "What?! They've seen Isa-chan?! Yay! Yay!"

They all laughed at my expression. My mom then stood up.

"Well, it seems to be a happy day today, how about some cake?"

Cake? Isa-chan? Woohoo! "Yes! Cake! Let's eat cake!" I said.

"Well here's the cake!" Hiro-nii-chan and Hito-nii-chan both said as they held the chocolate cake.

Both me and Yuri-chan held hands together and squealed. You-chan just sighed and muttered things about "childish" and "cake".

"Aw, come on Youichi! Don't be such a party pooper. Let's go!" Mom said as she dragged You-chan to us.

As soon as I got a seat, Hiro-nii-chan and Hito-nii-chan sliced the cake. I took one slice and waited everyone to settle in to their seats. When they are all seated, I squealed in delight.

You-chan groaned. "Ugh. Stop acting like a little kid."

"Okay! Itadakimasu!" I said as I started eating.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

"So you finally found your bunny huh?" Haru-chan said as I finished my story.

"Yes~! I'm so happy! Hey, what about you? You promised me that you would tell me, right?" I asked.

"How about I tell you tomorrow? I promise to tell you everything. Right now, I'm so busy." she replied as she finished cleaning her plate.

"Okay! I'll just go to sleep. Tomorrow, I'm gonna go there at the mansion early, so I need a good night sleep." I said as I yawned.

"Yeah, you need to go to sleep. You're sleepy already."

"No, I'm not." I whined as I rubbed my eyes and yawned again. "Maybe a little sleepy, but that's just it! How about you, Haru-chan? Aren't you gonna sleep?"

She shook her head. "No, I still have other things to do. Don't worry though; I promise to sleep as soon as I finish doing my stuff."

I just nodded and went towards the door leading to my apartment. "Okay, Haru-chan. Good night."

"Good night, Kairi." She replied as I closed the door. I then took a quick, cold shower again before wearing my night clothes. I finally went to bed with Usa-chan in my arms.

_Kai-chan! Am I gonna see my master Mitsukuni?_, Usa-chan asked me.

"Yes Usa-chan, we're gonna see him tomorrow. For now, let's sleep. We don't want to be sleepy when we arrive there, right?"

_Okay! Good night, Kai-chan~_

"Good night." I said as I slept. I was almost asleep when I remembered something. I quickly got my sling bag and got my iPhone. I got to set my alarm clock. I don't want to be late. I set the alarm at 6:00 A.M. sharp. I hope I won't break my phone though. I placed it at my desk beside my lamp shade and drifted off to sleep. Don't worry Isa-chan, I'm coming.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

**Hi guys! Another update! Yay! This chapter is quite long, I must say. I also included the song "When I'm Gone" by Anna Kendrick. And if you don't realize it yet, I don't own the song, obviously. If I do, I would've added other words in it! Anyways, there you go, Kai-chan's family! I hope you liked them. The next chapter, Kairi will meet Mitsukuni! Yay again! Please review, because when you do, I'll make sure to update as soon as possible. For now, sayonara~!**

**Replies: **

**princess-snow510: Here it is! The new chapter! I hope you like it ^3^**

**Gottaloveastory: Really? You have a bunny too? You could be bunny buddies with Mitsukuni and Kairi :D I hope I had a bunny too, though. What I do have is a big, yellow, and fluffy teddy bear whom I named Mitsu, right after Mitsukuni! And yes, she met Haruhi! You'll find out soon if she's suspicious or not! **

**~Pokemon Trainer White**


	4. Kai-chan?

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Chapter Four: Kai-chan?**

**Word Count: 2, 619**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters, even Usa-chan. What I do own though are my OCs.**

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

It was a good thing I didn't break my phone. I woke up in a happy mood; I actually woke up earlier than my alarm, like maybe half past five because I was so excited. Today, I'm gonna see my Isa-chan again. I do hope that she is being taken care well like what I do with Usa-chan.

Right now, I just finished cooking for breakfast. I decided to have an all sweets for this meal, because I want to finish eating as soon as possible. I had a three-layered pancake with strawberry syrup and strawberries on top. I also made a bowl of oatmeal with strawberries in it, too. I also toasted two pairs of toasted bread with Nutella in it. I also had a strawberry milkshake and to sum it all up, one liter of fresh water.

I had finished eating all of it no less than five minutes. After that, I quickly drank the fresh water that was in front of me so that I won't get a sore throat. As much as I love sweets, I am really prone to sore throats.

After drinking, I cleaned up my mess and then took my usual quick, cold shower. I then decided to wear a white, floral-patterned sleeveless mini dress that reached upon my knees. I also wore light pink doll shoes. I just placed the same red hairpin with a bunny on it at my side bangs just like what I did yesterday. When I looked at the mirror, I was already ready. Before leaving, I got Usa-chan and my pink sling bag with my other important stuff in it and went outside to lock the door.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I quickly looked at it only to see that it was only the alarm clock ringing. I turned the alarm off and started to dial Ryo-chan.

"_Hello, Kairi. This is Ryota."_

It was a good thing he called me Kairi. I hate Kairi-sama. "Hi Ryo-chan~! Could you please pick me up today? I'm going to the mansion again today."

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

When we arrived at the mansion, my mom was already there, waiting. I was about to go out when suddenly You-chan popped out of nowhere and opened the car door instead.

I jumped in surprise. "Eep! You-chan, what brings you here? I thought you hated waking up in early mornings."

He just dragged me out of the limo and thanked Ryo-chan who drived away. "Well, mom woke me to pick you up."

"Aww. Really? You sacrificed your beauty sleep just for me? That's so sweet!" You-chan never wakes up at early mornings; especially now that it's still summer vacation and he's got nothing much to do.

He just blushed and turned away. "Shut up, baka-nee-chan. Let's bring you to mom so that I can sleep again."

"I love you too, You-chan~!" I said as I successfully made him blush again.

He didn't talk after that and the next thing I knew, we were already in front of mom. He let go of my hand and went to mom and whispered something. Mom just giggled and he blushed. When they finished the "whisper talk", You-chan ran inside, probably deciding to sleep again.

"Kai-chan! Are you ready for today?" Mom said as she gave me her death hug.

"Yeah… Just… go… breathe…" I whispered as I was starting to lose air.

"I'm so sorry!" She said as she let go of me. I think she is gonna be the death of me if she continues this.

"Anyways mom, where's dad?" I said after managing to breathe properly.

She just smiled. "Daddy's still eating breakfast, along with the others. I already finished eating. How about you? Have you eaten already?"

"Yep! I made sure to eat a lot so that I will be energetic today! I want Isa-chan to see me in a happy mood!" I said as I spun around.

"Yes, Kai-chan. You're so cute when you're happy!" Mom chirped.

"What did I miss, girls?" Dad suddenly appeared.

I went to him and threw myself at him. He in return carried me. "Dad! You missed nothing at all! How about let's eat ice cream while waiting for the time?"

"I knew you would say tha- Wait, ice cream? What happened to cake?" Dad said as he put me down.

"Well, it's so hot! I want to eat cold treats! Summer is really at its highest peak today."

"Hmm. How about ice cream cake instead? I'm really used in seeing you eat cake."

"Ice cream and cake combined?! Wow, thank you dad!" I was about to hug him again when I thought of something. "Um, dad? Can I choose a flavor?"

Dad laughed. "Why of course, Kai-chan. Just tell chef Etsuya the flavor and he will make it. Go now."

I nodded. "Okay, dad! What flavor do you want?"

"I will always get the flavor that my little Kai-chan chooses."

I beamed. "Aww. I'll go to the kitchen now, dad!" See ya later!"

I finally went inside the mansion. If it's your first time in here, you'll definitely get lost. But as for me, I already memorized every part of the mansion. I and my other siblings used to play hide-and-seek here when we were little, well, for me and Hai-chan's case, _littler_.

When I finally arrived at the kitchen, I looked for chef Etsuya or Etsu-sensei. You see, we have a lot of chefs, but Etsu-sensei is the head of the desserts section (he's a pastry chef); he was also the one whom taught me, Hai-chan, and surprisingly, Hiro-nii-chan and Hito-nii-chan, on how to bake and cook other dishes. He may be a pastry chef, that doesn't mean he can't cook other dishes.

"Good Morning, Kairi!" chef Fusao or Fu-chan, the head of the appetizers section, greeted me. It's a good thing they started calling me Kairi, they really took my request seriously. That's why I think they're the best servants ever.

"Good morning, Fu-chan! Have you seen Etsu-sensei?"

He laughed. "Yes, I've seen him. He's at his usual place, the desserts corner."

"Thank you Fu-chan! I salute you!" I saluted at him before running towards the desserts corner, which was not so far away from the appetizers corner.

When I arrived there, I saw the familiar red headed sensei. "Good morning, Etsu-sensei!"

He turned around surprised. "Oh, it's you Kai-chan! I heard that you requested ice cream cake?"

Wow. The servants here at the mansion are as fast as news reporters. "Yes! I came here to say that I want strawberry ice cream cakes for all us!" I said. "And, I want to help you cook! I've never cooked this type of dessert before, so could you please teach me?"

He smiled brightly. "You're still the same as always, Kai-chan. Of course, I would be glad if you would help!"

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

It took about 2 hours and 15 minutes before we finally had the finished product. It was only easy. I really thought that you had to bake it, but no. You just place it in the freezer for two hours and after a couple of minutes of arranging it, it's done, simple as eating cake!

"Kai-chan, how about you taste our finished product?" Etsu-sensei asked as he started to slice a piece of cake and gave it to me.

"Okay, itadakimasu!" I said as I started to eat. My eyes went wide open. It's so yummy! I began to gobble the piece of cake.

Etsu-sensei just laughed. "You're such a glutton."

"Yeah, I know." I said as I finished it up. "Can I have a glass of water?"

"Sure." He replied as he gave a glass of water. I drank it all up.

"Now that you have tasted it, how about you go to your family now? We'll let Ikuna bring this to you." Etsu-sensei said as he pointed at Iku-chan who just appeared out of nowhere.

"No, no worries. I can carry these by myself. Just give me a push cart and I'll be ready to go!"

They both looked hesitant but gave me a push cart anyways. "Thank you!" I said as I placed the ice cream cakes on it.

I then navigated myself out of the kitchen and asked a maid (who seems to be new here) where my family was.

"Excuse me. But do you know where my family is?"

She bowed. Yep, she's new here alright. "Yes, Kairi-sama. They're all at the garden. Would you like me to take you there?"

"No thanks. I already know the way there, don't worry. You should also resume your work, miss…" I said as I trailed off.

She smiled. "My name's Sachiyo. You really are kind from what I have heard."

I laughed. "Really? Thank you Sachi-chan! Thanks for telling me where my family is! And just call me Kairi! No –sama! And please don't bow! Anyways, see ya later!"

"See you later, Kairi. Thank you!" She said as she went to the kitchen.

I decided to run towards the garden, let's not melt the ice cream cake; our work would only be wasted.

When I arrived at the garden, they were there as always. You-chan was the first one to look at me. When I playfully winked at him, he blushed and looked aways. Aww, he's in love with me!

"Mom! Dad! Everyone! I made strawberry ice cream cakes with Etsu-sensei!" I said as I went to them while rolling the push cart.

Everyone averted their eyes to me. "Wow! That must taste good, Kai-chan!" Mom beamed.

"Yeah, Kairi-nee-chan! It sure is! Just looking at it sure makes me drool!" Yuri-chan said as she went to me.

"Eh? You made cake?" Hiro-nii-chan started.

"You didn't tell us!" Hito-nii-chan finished.

"We should've taken pictures of your cute face!" They both whined.

"How about let's eat it first before it melts?" Dad joined in.

"Yes! Let's eat!" I said happily before placing the plates and the eating utensils at the table.

"Let's go, Youichi. Stop being so grouchy; you'll look like an old man." Mom said as I listened to their conversation.

You-chan just grumbled and remained sitting. "Okay, suit yourself." Mom said as she sat down next to dad.

When they were all sitted, You-chan stood up and sat beside me.

"Aww. So that's why you were the last one to sit. You want to sit beside me~!" I said as I hugged him.

"Ugh. Let go of me, baka-nee-chan. Let's eat it before your cake tastes grosser." He said as he managed to get away from me and began eating.

"Eh?! Don't say that You-chan! It's tasty, try it and see for yourself!" I said as I got a slice of cake. He just stuck out his tongue at me before resuming at eating.

I just rolled my eyes. "Anyways, itadakimasu!"

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

After a few hours of staying here at the garden, dad stood up. "Let's go."

I stood up next. "Of course, I'm so excited!"

Mom stood up last and talked to my other siblings. "Listen up. We're gonna go to the Haninozuka household to return and get something. So while we're gone, Akihiro and Akihito, you're both in charge."

The said twins stood up and saluted at mom. "Yes mom!"

I laughed. Even at the age of eighteen, my onii-chans are still goofballs. "See ya guys later!" I said as we went outside to the parking lot.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

When we arrived at the said household, I was stunned. It was a large traditional Japanese house, with wooden floors and wooden sliding doors. Their place also consists of a pond, and a large garden with various types of flowers and plants, like back at our mansion, only this is a bit smaller. As soon as we got out of the limo, a man who appeared to be around 40s with long blonde hair appeared and went to dad.

"Hey, Touya! It's been a long time since we've seen each other! I believe it was when we graduated from college?"

Dad shook hands with the man whom I believed the name's Yorihisa. "Yeah, I think so. It's a good thing we've seen each other again."

Haninozuka-san, the name I prefer to call him, looked at mom and smiled. "Hello. You must be the wife of Touya."

Mom also smiled and went to shake hands with him. "Yes. My name's Touko. And I believe that you're the classmate of my husband, yes?"

He nodded. "Yes. We've been classmates since preschool." And with that, he let go of mom's hand and looked at me. Yikes. "And you must be the second daughter of Touya, Kairi, right?"

I smiled brightly. "Yes, yes I am."

"You've got a beautiful girl here, Touya." He said as he smiled at me.

"Yes, of course!" Dad replied.

Haninozuka-san cleared up his throat. "Well, now that you're all here, let's go in, shall we?"

Dad nodded. "Yes, I believe we must."

Yes! I'm so excited! I can't wait to return Usa-chan and get back Isa-chan!

_Kai-chan, we're here! At master Mitsukuni's house!_, Usa-chan said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes, Usa-chan. We're here. I can't wait to see my Isa-chan!" I beamed as I looked at him. I suddenly heard someone laughing. When I looked to see who it was, it was Haninozuka-san. I quickly turned away and blushed.

He seemed to notice my blush for he said, "Don't be embarrassed, Kairi. You and my eldest son, Mitsukuni are so alike! You are going to be best friends once you meet each other."

"Really? I can't wait to see him and my Isa-chan!" I said as I hugged Usa-chan closer to me.

"Mitsukuni feels the same way too. He's desperate to see his Usa-chan and to see you, too! Don't worry; your Isa-chan is well being taken care of by my son. How about you meet him at the garden while I talk with your parents, is that fine with you?"

I'm like a kid being told what to do. But oh well, I'm used to that. "Yes, please!"

He smiled and ruffled my hair. "Yuiri, please guide Ms. Okane to the garden. Also, kindly call Mitsukuni after and tell him that the guest is at the garden." The said girl, who appears to be a maid, appeared out of nowhere and bowed.

"I will do it right away, Haninozuka-sama. Right this way, Ms. Okane." She said as she walked away towards the said garden, from what I believe.

I quickly followed her. We walked in silence. A few moments later, we arrived at the garden and the said maid guided me to a seat. "Please take a seat and wait as I call Master Mitsukuni." And with that, she left.

"Did you hear that, Usa-chan? Any moments now, your Master Mitsukuni's gonna arrive and get you back! I'll also get my Isa-chan back,too!" I said as I placed him at my lap.

_Yay! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see Master Mitsukuni!_, he replied back as his eyes glimmered with excitement.

"Me too! I have to thank him too, you know. He has done a great job in taking care of my Isa-chan, so I'm also very excited to see him!"

_Well, before Master Mitsukuni arrives, I'm gonna tell you something. Thank you for everything you've done to me this whole month, Kai-chan. If you weren't there for me, I might be nowhere to be found or I might be chewed by some unknown creature into pieces._

"Of course, Usa-chan. I also want to thank you. If you weren't there for me when my Isa-chan's still lost, I could've committed suici-"

A voice suddenly interrupted me. "Kai-chan?"

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

**Hi guys! Just to let you know, I'm also so prone to sore throats when I eat so many sweets without drinking water. Anyways, I made a cliffhanger! (*evil laugh*) Who do you think it might be? Find out in the next chapter! Do you know how happy I am to see that I've got a lot of views and visitors? Just that alone makes me happy, so happy that I even think about it when I sleep. But I'll really appreciate it more if you review, because a single review is already enough to make me write a new chapter. So please review! For now, sayonara!**

**Replies:**

**Gottaloveastory: Thank you! I'll try to make this story even better! My Mitsu says hello too! (I feel you; I'm also immature XD)**

**~Pokemon Trainer White**


	5. For Now, I'll Just Cook Dinner

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Chapter Five: For Now, I'll Just Cook Dinner**

**Word Count: 3, 311**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters, even Usa-chan. What I do own though are my OCs.**

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

A voice suddenly interrupted me. "Kai-chan?"

Wait. I know that voice, it sounds so familiar. When I turned around to see the person calling me, I was tackled by a yellow blur.

"You're the one who found Usa-chan?" the familiar voice asked. When I opened my eyes to see the person who has the familiar voice, my eyes surely went wide open.

I blushed. "H-honey?! You're the one who found Isa-chan?!"

He just giggled. "Yep, it's me!"

I smiled. "Wow! What a coincidence. Well, to answer your question, I made sure to take care of him! I even eat cakes with him, so don't be surprised when he smells like strawberries."

He smiled brightly. I swear I could see pink floating flowers around him. "Really? Where is he?" He asked as he looked around me.

I was trying to get Usa-chan when I realized something. He was on top of me and was sitting at me all this time!

He seemed to guess what I'm thinking and giggled as he got up and held up his hand to me. This is so déjà vu. "Oops! I'm so sowwy! I forgot that I was sitting at you all the time!" Yeah, I'm right, so déjà vu.

I accepted his hand and got up. I removed the imaginary dust from my dress and got Usa-chan. "Here he is! He misses you a lot!"

He quickly got his Usa-chan from my hands and hugged him tightly. Poor Usa-chan. "Usa-chan, I missed you so much!"

_I missed you so much too, Master Mitsukuni!_, Usa-chan "said" as his owner continued to hug him. Suddenly Honey stopped hugging him and reached for his back. He brought out… Isa-chan!

"Here! Isa-chan! She misses you so much! But don't worry! She's being well taken care of! I bring her with me everyday wherever I go!" He said as he held out Isa-chan. She was still the same.

I reached for her and beamed. "Isa-chan, I know this hurts but I'll give you a death hug!" I said as I hugged her tightly. Honey just laughed. "I miss you so much, you know that? How are you doing right now?"

_Same as always! Honey's so kind to me!_, she replied.

I then turned to Honey who was also talking to Usa-chan and hugged him. He seemed to be surprised at the sudden contact but returned the hug anyways.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my Isa-chan/Usa-chan!" We both said at the same time. We quickly let go of each other.

"Jinx, you owe me strawberry shortcake!" We both said at the same time once again. We both laughed.

Honey was the first one to talk. "How about let's both eat strawberry shortcake, 'kay?"

"Okay!" This is gonna be a very great day.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

"So, your real name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka?" I asked as I finished eating cake and drinking water.

He nodded vigorously. The pink flowers started floating around him once again. "Yes! I'm sorry I haven't told you when I met you at the cake shop! I have forgotten to!"

I shook my head. "No, no. It's actually my fault. I was the one who dismissed the conversation."

"It's my fault!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"It's my fault!"

"Yes- what?"

I giggled as I threw a fist in the air. "Yes! I won!"

Honey just pouted. "No fair. You cheated."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

I held up both of my hands. "Okay, okay, enough. You win round 2."

Honey smiled brightly. "Good. By the way, your full name's Kairi Okane, right?"

"Yup. How did you know?"

"My father told me after both of our fathers called yesterday."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence. We were silent for about a minute before I finally broke the ice.

"Honey?"

The said guy looked at me with a questioning look. "What?"

"Why didn't you go back at the cakeshop?"

He just laughed softly as he played with Usa-chan's ears. "Well, I was lost that day. I was about to call my driver when I saw the cakeshop. So I decided to eat a slice of cake before going home. And that's when I met you and Isa-chan!"

I tried to stifle a blush; so I pretended to fix my hair, only covering my face. Gosh he's so cute, like a loli-shota. "Yeah, you're right! That's where I also found Usa-chan!"

Yuiri, the maid that Haninozuka-san called earlier, suddenly appeared. What a party pooper. "Master Mitsukuni, your father called you for lunch. Ms. Okane, please join Master Mitsukuni."

"Okay, Yui-chan! We'll be coming over! You can go now!" Honey said happily before the said maid finally disappeared.

Honey stood up from the chair. "Let's go now, 'kay Kai-chan?"

"Sure!" I said as I stood up too.

We began to walk towards to the dining room, I think, in complete silence. After a few moments of walking, we heard some footsteps coming the way. Honey began to prepare a fighting stance. What's happening?

As if he read my mind, Honey said, "Don't worry. Just watch."

After a few seconds, a blur suddenly appeared at Honey and began to charge at him. Mitsukuni just dodged swiftly. Okay, what the heck is happening right now? I began to step aside, worrying what might happen to me if I stayed in the same spot.

When the figure stopped moving, I examined him as quick as I could. He was a boy, maybe taller than Honey and me, and had brown hair. He was also wearing a pair of glasses. He wore a plain blue t-shirt and brown cargo pants and was barefoot. When I felt my feet, I realized that I was also barefoot. Oh well.

The said boy quickly regained from the fall and began charging at Honey with a large stick. Hey, that's cheating! Mitsukuni barely dodged the attack then got the stick from his opponent's hands and hit him at the legs, causing the boy to fall down. Ouch.

When the boy fell down, Honey immediately dropped the stick and ran towards the boy, helding out his hand. "Chika-chan, are you alright? Did I hit you way too hard?" What?

The boy whom was called "Chika-chan" immediately whacked Honey's hand away. "Get away, Mitsukuni. Don't act so high and mighty just because you won."

I went to them. "Hey! That's not good! He even helped you get up!"

Chika-chan then looked at me. "And who exactly are you to tell me things like that?"

Wow, this guy's cocky; he looks like someone that I know all too well. Oh well, I know how to handle these type of guys.

"Kairi. Kairi Okane." I said as I held out my hand at him.

Chika-chan looked at me at a shocked expression. "You're Kairi Okane?! The one who won the National Karate Competition for girls when you were only seven years old?!"

I blushed at the introduction. "Hehe. Yes, that's me! Now, let me get you up."

Chika-chan just stared at me before receiving my hand. "Fine."

He was about to walk away when I approached him. "What's your name?"

He looked at me for a while before saying, "Yasuchika. Yasuchika Haninozuka."

I then turned to Honey. "So he's your younger brother?"

Honey smiled and nodded. "Yup!"

I looked back at Chika who was staring at us. "So that's why you're called Chika-chan!"

He blushed. "Sh-shut up! Don't call me that! It's Yasuchika!"

I giggled. He's so like You-chan. I pretended to pout. "Eh? But I like Chika-chan more."

His blushed darkened. "N-no way! You're like Mitsukuni! Whatever, I'm gonna go to the family dining room, if you would excuse me!" He said as he walked away quickly.

I looked at Honey who was also looking at me. A few seconds later, we laughed loudly as we went towards their family dining room.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

After eating lunch together with the others, Honey and Chika-chan's parents and my parents resumed talking. I and Honey were at his room, playing with his other stuffed toys. We're so alike. I mean, we both have a lot of stuffed toys at our room, we both are small and thin, we also both had precious bunnies given by both of our late grannies, and we also love to eat a lot of sweets.

I suddenly yawned. Oh dear. This is what I get for waking up earlier than my alarm.

Suddenly Honey stopped playing and looked at me. "Kai-chan, are you sleepy?"

"No, I'm not. I just yawned, that's all." I said as I rubbed my eyes to prevent myself from sleeping. Eyes, you are so not helping me today.

Honey looked unconvinced. "You're lying."

And now, it's time for Round 3. "No, I'm not lying."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine, you win! I'm sleepy!" I yelled as I yawned again.

Honey smiled. "Two wins, one loss! Okay, I think I'm sleepy too. Let's just sleep at my bed, 'kay?"

Since I'm way too tired to argue, I just nodded. "Whatever. Just let me sleep." The next thing I knew, I blacked out.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. I was still half asleep, though. What the heck happened? Okay, let me have a little flashback. Today is the day I will return Usa-chan and have Isa-chan back. No, that's not it. Maybe a little fast forward. Okay, okay. I realized that Honey and Mitsukuni are the same person, and we're at the garden, returning our bunnies back to each other. No, a little more. We had lunch with our parents and ate a lot of cake and with Chika-chan gaping at us. No, almost there. I and Honey went to his room to play with his stuffed toys and suddenly I felt asleep and blacked out. Yes, that's it! Now, let me get back to the present.

I tried to get up, but I realized that there was something wrapped around me. When I decided to turn to my right, I was immediately wide awake.

Honey's hugging me?! And we're sleeping together in one bed?! Oh dear, You-chan is so gonna kill Honey if he is right here now.

He had his skinny arms wrapped around me tightly. I decided to remove his arms around me, but I think that made him hug me even more. Well, I am very aware that he's strong, but even at sleeping?

I tried to move my legs, but I realized that his legs are tangled with mine. My cheeks went hot at realization. We're at an uncomfortable position. I also tried to wiggle myself free, but he made an iron grip instead; it was a good thing he didn't suffocate me though.

"Honey, please wake up."

He didn't move at all. Ugh. "I'm serious Honey. Wake. Up."

Honey began to stir, yet his eyes are still closed. He snuggled closer to my hair. "You smell like strawberries, Kai-chan."

I blushed. "Hey! You're awake now. Can you please let me go?"

"Nope, not until you say the magic words."

What? He wants to play a game? "Um, Usa-chan?"

"No."

"Usa-chan and Isa-chan?"

"No."

"Mitsukuni?"

"No."

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka?"

"No."

"Honey loves Usa-chan?"

"No, although what you said is true."

"Ugh. Give me a clue."

He giggled. "Okay. It's more than one word, but less than at least fifteen words."

I groaned. "Ugh. How am I supposed to know it that easily?"

He snuggled even closer. "I don't know."

I sighed. If this continues, I'm never gonna go home.

I hung my head in defeat. "Fine, you win round 4."

"3 wins, 1 loss. Wow, you sure know how to give up easily." Honey said as he continued to snuggle at me. "But, the game is still on. I will ask you occasionally and when you get it right, there will be a reward."

"Okay, okay, whatever. Just please let me go. My parents might be waiting for me already." I said as I tried to remove his iron-like arms around me.

"Oh alright." He said as he reluctantly let me go. Oh no, did I made him sad?!

As he was about to get up from bed, I brought him back to bed and hugged me. "I'm sorry! You can hug me while sleeping! Let's sleep back! Just please stop that sad face!"

He immediately brightened up and hugged me back. "Really, Kai-chan?! Are you sure?!"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm sure! Just for the afternoon nap, 'kay? I still have to go home, you know?"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's sleep!" He said as he tucked us both to bed.

A few moments later, I found myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

"Ms. Okane, please wake up. Your parents are already waiting for you." Someone was shaking me softly and whispering at me. When I opened up my eyes, it was Yui-chan. I tried to get up, but then I realized Honey wrapped his arms around me again.

"Okay, Yui-chan. Just let me wake Honey up. Please inform my parents that I'll be coming shortly."

She seemed to be shocked at the way I addressed her, but she just bowed and left Honey's room.

Sigh. Here we go again. "Honey, please wake up."

He groaned, annoyed. "Stay here Kai-chan and sleep with me every day."

I blushed. If I will sleep here, Honey might not be able to see tomorrow, and I definitely won't like it one bit.

"I'm sorry but I can't. My parents are waiting for me already; that means it's time to go home."

He immediately got up and I was finally removed from his arms. Honey then looked at me with puppy eyes. Oh no.

"Please, Kai-chan? If you sleep here with me, I'll definitely let the chef bake us tons of cakes for us to eat; I'm serious!"

"Honey, as much as I would love to stay here and eat cake with you, I can't. My younger brother's gonna skin you alive if I do." I said as I controlled my urge to say sorry and stay here.

He looked at me with a sad expression, but suddenly brightened up. "Okay! Just make sure to visit me often, 'kay?"

Yay! At least he didn't cry! "I promise!"

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

After going home from the Haninozuka household, it was already late afternoon. I decided to eat cake with my family before finally going to my apartment. It's been a very long day; I might as well eat dinner before going to sleep. Before finally going home though, I could've sworn Usa-chan and Isa-chan were talking about something. Even Honey heard it too, but he seems to know about it. I still remembered every single detail about their small, but very confusing conversation.

_Flashback: (Start)_

_Isa-chan, mission accomplished._ , Usa-chan suddenly said as me and Honey is on our way to our parents.

Surprisingly though, Isa-chan replied. _Not yet, Usa-chan. We just finished phase one. It's up to them to finish the other phases. If they do, then that's when we say "mission accomplished"._

_You're right, Isa-chan. I do hope they do._

_Don't worry, they will. Just have faith._

I decided to break in their conversation. "Hey! Usa-chan, Isa-chan, what are you both talking about? Honey is it just me or you heard them talking?"

Honey just smiled. "Yes, yes I did."

"You did? Do you know what they were talking about?" I asked.

He just laughed. "You'll find out soon, Kai-chan. You'll find out soon."

_Flashback: (End)_

"Kairi, we're home." Ryo-chan suddenly said. When I looked at the surroundings, I was already at the apartment.

"Thank you, Ryo-chan!" I beamed as I went outside of the car and waved him goodbye. I quickly ran upstairs and unlocked the door to my apartment.

When I went in, I looked at my small wall clock. It was already 5:30. It's time to cook for dinner, I guess. I decided to go to Haru-chan's house, but then I heard someone screaming just next door. It was at Haru-chan's! I quickly went to the door that connected our apartments.

"What is it?! What happened?!" I yelled.

Suddenly, Ranka-san appeared in front of me, crying. What's happening? I was only out for one day and now something like this already happened.

"Kairi! Haruhi cut her hair! And she also replaced her contacts into glasses! It's so horrible!" Ranka-san said as he continued crying.

Suddenly, Haru-chan went to us. "No, it's not like I did that on purpose!"

My eyes went wide open. Her hair's so short! And it's uneven! She also looks like a nerdy guy with her glasses and clothes! "Haru-chan, what happened?"

"Well, a kid stuck a bubblegum to my hair and I can't remove it so I cut it off. And as for the glasses, I lost my contacts so I went back to wearing these." She replied as she pointed her glasses.

"You should've told me, Haruhi! I could've removed the bubblegum from your hair!" Ranka-san said as he continued to cry.

"I couldn't wait for you to go home; I also don't want you to waste your time at my hair." Haru-chan said as his dad continued to cry.

She sighed. "Kairi, let's leave him be. Let's go to your apartment instead. I'm gonna tell you about what happened yesterday and today."

"Okay!" I replied as we went to the door leading to my apartment.

When we settled down at my large couch, Haru-chan started. "Well, shall I start?"

"Yes please!" I beamed.

"Well, the reason why I was gone yesterday and today was because…" She trailed off.

"Was because of what?" I asked.

"I enrolled at the prestigious school here, Ouran Academy."

What?! "And you did it all by yourself?!"

She nodded. "Well, it's not like it's difficult; you know. I only passed some forms from my past school and took the entrance test, and then I passed."

"Wow." I said, amazed. I really admire people who are independent; they do things by their selves and don't find it difficult. I want to be like them.

I suddenly stood up. "Well then, it's decided! I'm gonna study at Ouran Academy too! Haru-chan, I'm gonna follow you!"

Haru-chan just laughed. "Okay. By the way, what happened to you today? You seem happy."

I smiled brightly. "Well you see, I returned Usa-chan and had Isa-chan today! Here she is!" I said as I held out Isa-chan.

She smiled. "She looks like Usa-chan, it's just that she has a red ribbon around her neck."

"Yes! And I also found out that Honey was the one who found Isa-chan! You remember Honey, the one whom I bumped into the cakeshop?" I chirped.

She nodded. "Yes, and what a coincidence." Suddenly my stomach grumbled. I blushed and Haru-chan laughed.

"I see that you are hungry. Let's make dinner, shall we?"

I beamed. "Yes, let's have Tofu with Crab Sauce today! I decided to bring seafood that came from the mansion's kitchen, since chef Tadanori, the head of the seafood section, had brought in fresh crabs that he bought from the market!"

Haru-chan squealed when she heard the word 'crab'. She really loves seafood. "Yes, let's go!" She said as she went to the kitchen.

I just laughed at her before finally going to the kitchen too. About going to Ouran Academy, mom would surely agree to this, since Haru-chan is there. I'm done with Saint Lobelia Academy, the girls keep chasing me every time I see them, and Benio keeps on flirting on me, which is very unsuccessful and gross. I also think that something very good is gonna happen when I transfer, I just know it. But for now, I'll just cook dinner and eat with Haru-chan and Ranka-san!

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

**Hi guys! Now that Honey met Kairi, what's your reaction? I think this chapter's a bit long than the others and boring, but what do you think? Gosh, I have so many questions right now, so please review so that my questions will be answered! For now, sayonara!**

**Replies: **

**Gottaloveastory: Here he is! He finally met Kai-chan! What do you think? And to answer your question, I update daily because it is summer vacation here and I've got nothing to do. I'll make sure to update daily because one month more and school's starts again. So I think I'm gonna stop updating daily at about June 3, because that's the first day of school here. School sucks. But I promise to update even if school crosses the line! It's a yakusoku!**


	6. The First Day of School!

**Ouran High School Club Fanfiction**

**Chapter Six: The First Day of School!**

**Word Count: 3, 114**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters, even Usa-chan. What I do own though are my OCs.**

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since I had returned Usa-chan and found Isa-chan. Things have been pretty well with me. I always go to Honey's house every weekends. We would eat cake, play with Usa-chan and Isa-chan, tease Chika-chan, and he would always ask me what are the "magic words" since I never got to answer him the last time we took a nap and until now. Every time I tell him that I don't know, he would always smile ever-so-brightly. If you view him as a kid, you would find him cute. But if you look closely, you would see that he is _definitely_ teasing me. I don't see what the big deal is. What's about those magic words that I really have to guess it? Sigh. I guess I'll just leave it for now.

Anyways, I had finally convinced my parents to let me study at Ouran! Yay! They even let You-chan and Yuri-chan study there too! Double yay! Also, since Hiro-nii-chan and Hito-nii-chan are already college students, mom and dad decided to let them study at Ouran University. The bad thing is, You-chan and Yuri-chan are in the middle school section, while I'm at the high school section. Aw, we can't see each other! Maybe I'll just visit them every once in a while.

Also, tomorrow's the first day of school! I'm so excited! Even though Haru-chan and I are in different levels, I will still follow her wherever she goes, even if people keep staring at us as if we grew four legs. But I really have a good feeling that tomorrow's gonna be a great day.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

"Kairi, wake up. Today's our first day of school." Someone said as he or she continued to shake me. Who is this? I was about to glare at the person who woke me up, I realized that it was only Haru-chan. I immediately smiled while rubbing my eyes.

"Good morning, Haru-chan! What do you need?"

She looked quite surprised. "Um, today's the first day of school. We must prepare breakfa-"

I quickly dragged her to the kitchen. "Well, why didn't you say so?! Let's cook breakfast!"

"Um, Kairi, I already cooked breakfast today. You even agreed to my idea of cooking here at your house." Haru-chan said simply as I stopped running.

"What?" I blinked as I tried to remember.

_Flashback (Start)_

"_Haru-chan~! Starting from tomorrow, you can have full access to my apartment! I will unlock the door that connects my apartment to yours!" I beamed as I looked at Haru-chan who was currently at my living room._

"_Really Kairi? Well, that's good news! Can I cook our meals here? In that way, our meals will be cooked faster." She asked._

_I beamed at the thought. "Sure, why not?"_

_Flashback (End)_

I laughed. "Haha! I actually forgot! It's just that I was so excited for today that I completely forgot about that."

Haru-chan also laughed. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat. I also made strawberry shortcake that you would sure like."

"Aww. Haru-chan sure knows me all too well." I said as we sat at the dining table with the food waiting for us. "Itadakimasu!"

It didn't take long for us to finish breakfast. It took me a while to realize that Haru-chan has already prepared for school. I quickly took my usual quick, cold shower then quickly wore the female uniform that mom had delivered to me a few days back. In my opinion, it so long, and heavy for me. But oh well, let's not complain; does it look like I have another choice?

I also wore the white long socks and brown shoes that mom delivered to me. After that, I decided to braid my hair into pigtails, even though my hair's quite long. With a final look in the mirror, I was ready to go. I picked up Isa-chan and my white shoulder bag and went to Haru-chan.

"We're ready to go, Haru-chan! Ryo-chan's probably waiting outside already." I said as I grabbed her hand.

Haru-chan stopped in her tracks. "Wait, who's Ryo-chan?"

"He's my private driver. I decided to let him pick us up because walking to school might be tiring and I also don't want to spend my money anymore. So let's go!" I said as I continued to drag her outside. When I finished locking my door, I saw the limo outside. Me and Haru-chan quickly went downstairs and went in the limo.

"Woah, Kairi. I am aware that you are rich, but not _this_ rich." Haru-chan said, surprised while looking around the limo.

"Hehe. Sorry, I haven't told you earlier." I said as I smiled sheepishly. "Ryo-chan, we're going to Ouran Academy."

"Okay, Kairi." Ryo-chan replied.

The drive to Ouran was silent. I was about to burst from the silence when Ryo-chan suddenly stopped. "We're here, Kairi."

Finally, thank you very much. "Thank you, Ryo-chan! By the way, have You-chan and Yuri-chan arrived here already?"

"Ah, yes. The gates of the middle school are different from the high school, though."

I sighed in disappointment. "Okay, thanks for telling me Ryo-chan. Let's go, Haru-chan." I said as we both got out of the limo. When I looked at the school, I was amazed. It looks like the doll house that me and Hai-chan had when we were five years old! They had the very same single detail, including the large wall clock, and even the fountain that looks inappropriate! Wow, this brings back a lot of memories.

When I looked to see Haru-chan, she was also looking around the school, amazed. "Even though I had gone here already, I still am amazed at the school. It's so pink."

I laughed. "Yeah, you're right. How about let's go in so that we won't be late for class?"

She also laughed. "Okay."

I looked at my schedule. I have no idea where class 3-A is! Ugh, darn it. I forgot to ask mom.

"I'm gonna go to my classes now Kairi. See ya later at lunch break." Haru-chan suddenly said as she walked away, probably to her classroom.

"No, Haru-chan! Don't leave me here!" I said as I tried to reach her, but was blocked by other students. Sometimes, I really hate being small.

I sighed. I guess I have no other choice but to ask. The students here might definitely know where class 3-A is.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone walking towards me. "My princess, are you lost?"

I quickly looked up to see who it was. Oh my god! He's so tall! And he's got blonde hair, just like Honey! "Yes, I am. Could you please lead me to class 3-A?"

"Of course, my princess. I would be very glad to do so." He said as he held my hand. So princely. I noticed that a lot of girls were glaring at our direction. Oh no. The first day of school, I already made enemies.

The blonde guy suddenly started talking. "By the way, my princess, may I know your name?"

"Of course! My name's Okane Kairi! May I also know your name?" I beamed as pink flowers started to float around me. Okay? Since when did that happen?

He smiled. "Princess, my name's Suoh Tamaki. I'm from class 2-A. I'm so glad to meet someone like you." Okay, I may like princely guys a bit, but not this type of princely guy. He's a more like a flirty type!

I decided to smile brightly instead. "I'm also so glad to meet someone like you, too!"

Tamaki, or Tama-chan, started to carry me. Okay, that was uncalled for. "You're so cute! That's it! From now on, you're going to be my daughter!"

What the heck, daughter?! Suddenly, a guy with glasses appeared. "Where are you going, Tamaki? And why are you carrying her? You're such an idiot. Don't you know who you're carrying?"

Tama-chan suddenly placed me down and went to a corner cultivating mushrooms. Since when did he have the mushrooms? What is he doing?

And as if he read my mind, the guy with the glasses suddenly answered. "Don't worry, he's always like that; there's no need to worry."

I jumped in surprise. "Oh! Is that so? May I know your name?"

The guy with the glasses suddenly smiled. I think he's faking it; it looks creepy. "Oh how rude of me. My name's Ootori Kyōya, from class 2-A." Oh, so he's classmates with Tama-chan.

"Oh, I see. Can you please lead me to class 3-A? I think I'm gonna be late if I wait for Tama-chan."

Kyōya, or Kyō-chan, brought out one of his creepy smiles again. "I would be glad to. Let's go." He replied as we began to walk. Suddenly, Tama-chan appeared out of nowhere and carried me.

"Mommy! Our daughter's leaving me alone!" Okay, who's mommy?

I then realized something. "Why am I your daughter when I'm older than you?"

With that, Tama-chan let me go and cried. "Mommy, how did our daughter become older than us?!" Okay, I'm starting to get irritated now; who's mommy?!

Kyō-chan suddenly replied. "I have no comment on that." Oh, so he's mommy.

Tama-chan suddenly brightened up and raised his finger. I think he knows how to change emotions faster than I and Honey. "Oh, I know! You can be my onee-chan!"

"Tamaki, can we handle your idiocy later? We're still gonna lead Okane-senpai to class 3-A, remember?" Wait, how does Kyō-chan know my surname? Oh well.

Tama-chan went back to the corner and the mushrooms grew. He could be a gardener someday.

Suddenly, Kyō-chan walked away. "Let's go now before all of us get's late, Okane-senpai." Okay then.

"Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

It was quite a walk towards class 3-A. Tama-chan keeps on talking to Kyō-chan that I should be a part of their "family". Well, I don't really mind.

Suddenly, Kyō-chan stopped in his tracks. "Here we are Okane-senpai, class 3-A." I also stopped in my tracks. Yes, it's true. There's a sign above the door that says "Class 3-A".

"Thank you so much Kyō-chan and Tama-chan! I hope I'll see you again sometime!" I was about to go in when Tama-chan grabbed my arm.

"Of course we will onee-chan! Please go to Music Room #3! Here's the direction to the place!" He said as he handed me a piece of paper.

"What will I do here?" I asked.

Tama-chan was about to reply when the bell rang. Kyō-chan suddenly dragged him and ran. "Just go visit us!" Tama-chan yelled before they finally disappeared. I guess that's my cue to come in then. I decided to knock the door.

A female teacher opened it. "Oh, so you're the transfer student, Okane Kairi. What had gotten you late?"

I quickly bowed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know the way here, so I got myself a little lost. It was a good thing I spotted two second years along the way."

When I looked to see her, she was hugging me. "Aww! You're so cute! I'll let this pass for now!"

"Ugh, sensei… Can't… Breathe…" I said as I was trying to breathe.

She quickly released me. "Oh, sorry! Anyways, I'll tell your fellow classmates about you. On my signal, come in the classroom, okay?"

I nodded. I really want to sit down right now; my feet are killing me. "Okay, sensei."

She then went inside the room, leaving the door slightly open. "Okay class, listen up! We have a new transfer student here!" The teacher then looked at me and nodded. I gulped as I went in the classroom. I hope my classmates are kind to me. When I looked at my new classmates, my eyes went wide open. What the heck?! Honey's here! I think he's sleeping with a tall guy covering him. The teacher hasn't seemed to notice. I took this as an opportunity to introduce myself.

"Hi guys! My name's Okane Kairi! I hope you would treat me well!" I said as I waved my hands at them. Many students squealed and "awwwed".

"You can ask her questions." The teacher said. Bad move, because they started to bombard me with questions. It was a good thing I was able to catch up.

"How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen years old."

"Your skin looks so smooth! What soap do you use?"

"Um… I use organic products."'

"What school are you from?"

"I'm from Saint Lobelia Girls' Academy."

"What are your favorite sports?"

"I mostly do karate, since my family owns a dojo. But the sport that I really love most is swimming."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

What? "Umm… I'm not really into love, so no. I don't have a boyfriend."

They were about to ask more, but the teacher stopped them. "Alright! That's enough! You can ask her more questions after class." She then looked at me and smiled. "Kairi, you can sit right next to that guy with blonde hair. Now go."

I walked to my seat, with some girls glaring at me and some squealing at me.

"What a lucky girl! She gets to sit next to Honey!" Ah, so they also call him "Honey" here.

"Hey, don't be like that! Don't you think they look cute together?" What?!

"Yes! I believe so!" Oh dear.

I quickly sat down and covered my face. The first day of school, I get to make _more_ enemies and some fan girls. The teacher seemed to notice my discomfort, for she hushed the girls that were talking. Thanks, sensei. I needed that a lot.

I decided to look at Honey, who until now was still sleeping with Usa-chan in his arms. Is he always like this? And there was some tall guy with black hair covering him. Could it be his best friend or something?

The tall guy seemed to notice me staring at the sleeping blonde, for he was also staring at me the whole time. When I realized this, I quickly looked away and decided to get Isa-chan. I think the teacher won't mind; she even tolerated Honey.

I decided not to listen to the teacher the whole class, because it was all about introductions and such. I just played with Isa-chan's ears. The next thing I knew, the bell started to ring; signaling another class. I looked at Honey another time, who was still asleep, before proceeding to my next class, since I already know the way, thanks mostly to Kyō-chan.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

In my other classes, Honey was not there. I guess we had different schedules. Anyways, my other classes were like a cycle. At first, I would introduce myself. Then, my classmates will bombard me with questions, and there will always be a "Do you have a boyfriend?" type of question. After that, I would proceed to my seat, with the teacher hushing my gossiping classmates. And lastly, I would just play with Isa-chan's ears because I already knew the lessons that they had. Me and Hai-chan both had a private tutor long ago, you know; the lessons are so advanced that it would literally make me go crazy. Well, at least know I can ignore my classes without failing.

It was already lunch time, and I'm already on my way to the cafeteria. I really need to eat. After all that hiding and running from my fellow classmates, my stomach got empty.

When I arrived there, there were already a lot of students. Sigh, I will really have a hard time finding a seat. I was in the midst of looking a seat when I was suddenly tackled by a yellow blur.

"Kai-chan! You were the transfer student Takashi was referring to!" Eh, Takashi? Maybe he's the tall guy beside - wait, it couldn't be…

When I opened my eyes, it sure went wide open. "H-honey? How did you find me?" Wait a second; I sense some déjà vu here.

He just giggled. "Well, I just spotted you looking for a table while eating cake! How about you sit at our table? There's an extra seat there!"

"Okay." I was about to get up when I realized something. Honey was still on top of me at the school cafeteria! And some students are looking at us! My cheeks began to feel hot at realization.

"Honey, could you please get off of me? People are looking at us like we've grown four legs." I said as I pointed out.

Surprisingly, he gave a mischievous smile. Oh no, this is not good. "Okay! Just tell me the magic words!"

Ugh. Here he comes again. "Honey, can we please have this later at the table? I'm beginning to feel very uncomfortable right now."

He just laughed and got up. He then held out his hand to me which I received. "Eh? But I feel very comfortable at that position." He pouted.

I blushed. "H-honey! Let's just go to the table already!"

"Okay!" He replied as he grabbed my hand and went to the said table. I noticed that a lot of girls were glaring at me. I am so gonna be dead meat soon.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

After lunch, I realized that me, Honey and Takashi, Honey's cousin, had all the same afternoon classes. The whole afternoon, I decided to stick on playing with Isa-chan's ears with Honey staring at me the whole time. I decided to ignore him despite my blushing, because if I don't, the girls in the classroom will definitely skin me alive even if the teacher's here.

Time seemed to fly fast, for the afternoon bell began to ring, signaling for us to go home. I was about to go home when Honey suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist. I blushed deeply while my heart begins to beat faster. What the heck is happening?

Honey giggled. "Kai-chan, can you please go to Music Room #3 today?"

After he said that, my eyes widen up in realization. Oh of course! Tama-chan invited me to come today! How stupid of me!

"What will we do there?" I decided to ask, since Tama-chan had never got the chance to say why.

To my surprise, Honey just giggled and went near to my neck and whispered. "You'll find out."

I blushed again as he began to climb into Takashi's back. "Just meet us there, 'kay? I'll be expecting you!" And with that, they walked out of the classroom, leaving me all alone.

Okay? What's so good about Music Room #3 anyway? And where's Haru-chan! Oh no! I completely forgot! Oh well, I'll just go to Music Room #3; I'm sure Haru-chan won't mind if she would just go home alone.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

**Hi guys! Here's the new chapter! What do you think? I'm sorry if you think last chapter was boring and a bit rushed; there was a thunderstorm last night and I was all alone in the living room with my laptop, so I decided to rush up. Yeah, you heard me; I'm afraid of lightning and thunder and being alone. By the way, I also had the author's note rushed because I had to go to church tomorrow. So for now, sayonara!**

**Replies:**

**Gottaloveastory: It may be weird for you, but for me, I'm quite used to it. It's because our summer season here starts up in March and ends in May, while our rainy season starts in June and ends in either October or November. So that's why our summer vacation is like this. By the way, you'll find out soon if Chika has a crush or not! And to answer your other question, I will NEVER abandon this story, because hey! This is my first story! So even though school says no, I'll continue to say yes :D**

**loopyhutton: Thank you very much! I'll make you love it even more! *evil laugh***

**~Pokemon Trainer White**


	7. Meet The Host Club!

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Chapter Seven: Meet The Host Club!**

**Word Count: 3, 304**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of its characters, even Usa-chan. What I do own though are my OCs.**

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

The way to Music Room #3 was quite a walk, because I was having a hard time in understanding Tama-chan's "map". But thank goodness after a few dead ends and wrong turns, I had finally made it. I'm already in front of Music Room #3. This better be worth it, because if not, I'll definitely kill Tama-chan and Honey for this.

When I knocked at the door, there was a loud crack. Maybe some brittle thing fell on the floor. Suddenly, someone opened the door; it was Kyō-chan.

"Ah, Okane-senpai. It's a good thing you came; although can you please wait for a minute? We're having a little meeting here with the hosts."

Hosts? Meeting? And does that consist of breaking something? I was about to walk away when I saw a familiar face.

"Haru-chan! What are you doing here? And why are you counting on your fingers?" I immediately ran to her.

She seemed to have not noticed me, yet I really heard her loud and clear. "How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are there in eight million?"

I quickly shook her. She may be way high above the earth right now. "Haru-chan! You're supposed to know that! There are eight thousands in eight million! What's wrong with you?"

Suddenly there was a person behind my left. "Well, this commoner here broke a Renaissance vase that was supposed to be featured in the school auction."

Then, another person appeared again at my right. "We were going to start bidding at eight million yen for that!"

When I and Haru-chan both looked to see who they were, I realized that they were both red-headed twins. Haru-chan then spoke. "Um, can I pay you back?"

The twins then looked at each other and shrugged. "Could you even? You can't even afford the designated uniform." Wow, they speak in unison; well, I and Hai-chan can do that much better.

I was thinking on how to help when I was suddenly struck by an idea. I nudged Haru-chan on the shoulder. "Hey, Haru-chan. Let me pay for that broken vase." Since I had a check with me, I took it out and began to write. I knew that bringing a check today would be worth it. I then faced the twins. "It's eight million, right?"

The twins looked at me. "And who exactly are you?"

I was about to introduce myself when Kyō-chan interrupted me. "Her name's Okane Kairi. She's from Class 3-A. Her family owns a lot of businesses: Dojos, hotels, resorts, hospitals, a modeling company, and many more. But what they specialize the most is their prestigious restaurants which is already known worldwide and has branches from other countries. You know "Okane's Dine-in Restaurant"? That's obviously theirs. What's more, her father has a lot of business partners, and that includes all of our parents; except for Fujioka Haruhi of course," he paused as he looked at Haru-chan who tensed upon the mentioning of her name. He resumed. "So please, treat her well."

After Kyō-chan gave his long introduction, everyone looked at me. I noticed that Honey was there too all along, waving at me. I blushed upon seeing him.

I gave a nervous laugh. "So anyways, here's the check!" I said as I waved out the paper to them.

The twins were about to get it when Haru-chan snatched it. "Kairi, as much as I would love to pay them back, I do not want to be a burden to you; so please let me pay for them instead. Don't waste your money anymore."

I smiled and hugged her. These are one of the reasons why she had become an important person in my life. "Thank you, _Haruhi_. I really have to repay you back big time." When I looked at the others, it seemed that they were listening to our conversation. I then noticed that Honey had a small frown in his face for a split second before reverting to his usual happy face. Hmm, that's weird.

Kyō-chan then began to get a piece of the broken vase and stood up. "What will it be, Tamaki?" I then noticed Haru-chan tensed.

I looked next at Tama-chan who was already sitted at a fancy-looking chair. He crossed his legs. "Have you ever heard this saying, Fujioka-_kun_?" What the heck? They thought he was a guy all along?! Well, Haru-chan does look like a guy with that outfit. Oh well, I guess I have to play along. "When In Rome, do what Romans do!" Tama-chan suddenly said while pointing his hand at Haru-chan. "When you have no money, then pay with your body." What?! He then opened his eyes that were closed the whole time. "From now on, you are the Host Club's dog!"

Haru-chan? Host Club? Dog? I think this is way too much. I must help Haru-chan! Oh, I have an idea. "I'll also be the Host Club's dog!"

All of them looked at me. "Eh?!"

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

The Host Club members decided to make me a Host Club maid instead, because a lady shouldn't be treated like a dog. Well, how about Haru-chan? Oh well, let's not complain; let's just help her pay her debt instead.

So here I am now, dressed in of course, a maid outfit, while bringing in cakes and teas to the guests and the fellow members of the Host Club.

I went to Tama-chan's table first. I began to place his food at the table carefully and silently; let's not get involved with Tama-chan's flirty antics.

A girl suddenly asked Tama-chan. "Tamaki-kun, what is your favorite music?"

Tama-chan replied. "One tune, that reminds me of you, of course."

The girl blushed deeply, but resumed on talking. "I bought you a cake today. Would you have some for me?"

Tama-chan suddenly held up the girl's chin so that she would look at him. "If you will feed it to me."

"Oh, Tamaki-kun!" Okay, I'm so outta here. I was about to put the cakes and teas faster when a girl suddenly spoke. "Tamaki-sama, I heard…"

Tama-chan stopped his flirting session with the other girl and turned his attention to the other girl. "Hm?"

The girl continued. "You're keeping an unpedigreed little kitten?"

Hey! Who do you think you are, speaking to Haru-chan like that! "I wouldn't say a kitten, more like…" You too, Tama-chan, that's not nice! When I had finally finished placing the cakes and teas on the table, I decided to go to Hika-chan and Kao-chan's table next. I was about to go back to the back room to get more stuff when Tama-chan suddenly spoke. "Oh, speak of the devil. Thanks for shopping for us, little piglet. Did you get everything bought right?"

I quickly turned around to see Haru-chan murmuring something about "piglet" and giving some instant coffee to Tama-chan. Oh, that's what dad drinks every day. "So, what's this, then?"

"Just what it looks like, it's coffee." Haru-chan simply replied.

"I've never seen this name brand. Is it that kind that's already ground?" Eh? Tama-chan doesn't know instant coffee?

"No, it's instant coffee."

Whatever, I'll just leave them for a while. If Kyō-chan caught me slacking, he would definitely add Haru-chan's debt. I quickly got to the back room to get Hika-chan and Kao-chan's cakes and teas. Just as I was about to make tea, though, they suddenly appeared.

"Kairi-senpai, do you know how to make instant coffee?"

I nodded. "Yes, I've been making that for my father ever since I was seven years old."

"Wow, that's odd for a multibillionaire like you. If that's so then, please make instant coffee instead of tea for us." They said as they tossed me a pack of instant coffee which I caught swiftly.

"Okay! You can go back to your hosting, Hika-chan and Kao-chan. I'll just deliver it to you when I'm done." And with that, they left.

I quickly finished making the instant coffee and got their cakes. After that, I got back to the Hosting room and looked for Hika-chan and Kao-chan. Now where could those red-headed twins be? I then spotted them at the left corner. Aha! There they are! I carefully walked to them. When I arrived, I carefully placed their cakes and their instant coffee at their table whilst listening to their conversation. I wonder what their specialty is.

Hika-chan laughed. "So then, he had this terrible dream, and when he bolted up from it…"

Kao-chan suddenly yelled. "Hikaru! Not that story!" He then placed his index finger near to his mouth and was crying. "You're awful, telling that story in front of others."

"Kaoru…"

The girls at the table suddenly held each other's hands. Hmm, what are they brewing up?

Suddenly, Hika-chan held Kao-chan's chin near to his face, as if they were about to kiss. "I'm sorry, Kaoru. You were just so cute when it happened, I couldn't help myself."

The girls in the table started squealing while I looked at them in horror. So they were actually homos?! They're brothers, not to mention, twins! That's a forbidden love! I went back to the back room to prepare Honey and Takashi's food. What Hika-chan and Kao-chan did was scary.

It didn't take me long to prepare Honey and Takashi's food, because I was still traumatized at what I have seen earlier. When I get scared, nervous or frightened, I tend to move faster. I don't really know if that's good or not. After that, I went back to the Hosting room, not looking at Hika-chan and Kao-chan once again. It was a good thing I saw Honey and Takashi immediately, because Honey was waving his hands at me. I blushed as I went towards them. Gosh, what's with the blushing?

When I arrived at their table, I began to carefully put the cakes and tea, although my hands were kinda in a hurry, so I finished faster than I thought. I was about to go when Honey grabbed my arm and eyed me questioningly.

"Kai-chan, is there something wrong? Why are you in a hurry?"

Oh dear. What excuse will I make? "I… uh… I've got a lot of work to do, Honey! So, see you later!" I chirped as I began to remove his hands from my arm.

He seemed to be unconvinced and gripped me harder. Surprisingly though, it doesn't hurt at all. "Kai-chan, please eat cake with us! I'm sure Kyō-chan won't mind, right?" He asked Kyō-chan who at the corner, talking with the girls. Please say no!

"Yeah, I won't mind. I totally agree, Honey-senpai." Kyō-chan said as he gave one of his creepy smiles again. Um, this doesn't sound good.

"See Kai-chan? So, how about we eat cake?" Honey said as he winked at me. My cheeks began to feel very hot. Oh no, don't tell me it's you again, blush. I decided to nod instead, since I guess I don't have another choice but to agree. We sat down at a couch, with me at the left, Honey at the middle, while Takashi at the right.

I decided to wave at Takashi. "Hello, Takashi."

"Ah." Wow, what a deep voice. I think he's a silent type of person, so I decided not to talk to him.

The next thing I knew, there was a piece of cake in front of me. "Kai-chan~! Open up your mouth~!"

"E-eh? But Honey, I can eat the cake by myself; why feed me?" I said as I tried to hide my blush by pretending to play with my hair.

He giggled. "You're so adorable, Kai-chan! I want to see your face when I feed you!"

My blushed darkened. Honey and Takashi's guests were already watching us. "Um, okay then. But just one time, 'kay? After that, I get to feed myself."

He gave a mischievous smile. This is not gonna be good. "Okay, Kai-chan! Here it goes, say 'ah'~"

I began to open my mouth. Here goes nothing. I quickly ate the cake from the fork and looked down at my feet. I really think my face is as red as a tomato right now.

Suddenly, the Honey and Takashi's guests began to squeal. Ugh. _Ladies_, you are so not helping me. "Kyaa~! Moe~!" What? Moe? Oh no.

Honey giggled. "What do you think? Was it tasty?"

I just nodded, because my words are stuck in my throat. I took interest in my shoes, so I just looked at it the whole time.

He then ate a piece of cake for himself. "Mmm~! The cake's very tasty, Kai-chan! Where did these came from?" Um, I don't know?

I just shrugged as I saw him licking his lips. His lips looks so soft and pink, and I think it's – Gah! Why am I even thinking about this?!

Honey suddenly took my chin and whispered at my ear, "Did you know that Haru-chan's a girl all along?"

My eyes began to widen up. I nodded and whispered. "Yes, I knew it from the beginning; she's my friend after all."

He giggled. "You know, the only one who doesn't know Haru-chan's gender right now is Tama-chan."

"Really?"

"Yes. But let's just play along and see his reaction when he learns the truth."

I giggled. "Okay."

The girls in front of us started squealing and screaming for 'Moe' again. I was confused at first, but when I saw Honey giggling, I began to blush a scarlet red. I hate you, blush.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

After several attempts of getting out of Honey's arms, I had finally given up. We were sitting at a large couch with his arms wrapped around me whilst eating cake. He treats me like his Usa-chan. Wait, did I just say 'his'?! Then, if so, does that mean that I'm-

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a loud crash and someone screaming. When I looked to see what happened, I saw Haru-chan, without her glasses and with a male uniform, on top of Ayanakoji-san. "Haruhi-kun! Haruhi-kun suddenly attacked me!" Wait, what? Why would Haru-chan do something like that?

"Honey, could you please let me go? I'm gonna check on them. Something's definitely wrong in here." I told Honey who also saw the incident. It was a good thing he nodded, so he released me and I ran towards Haru-chan and Ayanakoji-san.

"Somebody, quick! Deal with this commoner!" A lot of the guests stopped whatever they were doing and was looking at Haru-chan and Ayanakoji-san. When I looked at Haru-chan's expression, I saw her with a surprised expression on her face. Okay, this is not right. I began to frown as I walked towards them. I inwardly sighed. The first day of school and I get to show the whole school what I'm capable of. My parents will definitely take me back at the mansion for this, but I don't care; I'm gonna give _Ayanakoji_ a piece of my mind. I was about 4 feet away from them when suddenly Hika-chan and Kao-chan doused the both of them with water. I stopped in my tracks.

Ayanakoji seemed shocked and looked at them. "What are you doing?" Suddenly, Tama-chan went in front of her and helped her stand up. Ayanakoji now stood, but was glaring at the red headed twins who seemed to have a nonchalant expression.

She then looked at Tama-chan. "Tamaki-sama, Haruhi-kun assaulted me." Liar. I hate these types of people.

"How disgraceful. You're the one who threw Haruhi's bag in the pond, aren't you?" Tama-chan said as he fixed Ayanakoji's hair.

Ayanakoji looked shocked. "How can you say that? Do you have any proof?" I looked at Haru-chan who seemed to be looking at the two. I averted my eyes back at them.

"You really are quite pretty," Tama-chan said as he held Ayanakoji's chin up. "But you are not fit to be our guest." I noticed that Takashi was frowning at the said girl, while Honey hid behind Takashi, but was still looking at the commotion.

"I know this much; Haruhi is not that kind of man." Tama-chan finished as he looked intently at Ayanakoji.

"T-tamaki-sama, you idiot!" Ayanakoji cried as she ran away.

Tama-chan sighed. "I'm going to decide your punishment for causing this trouble. Your quota is increased to one thousand yen!" He pointed at Haru-chan.

Haru-chan looked shocked. "One thousand yen?" I decided to come at her.

"Haru-chan! Are you alright? Did she hurt you somewhere?" I asked frantically as I started to search around her.

Haru-chan waved her hands. "No, she didn't hurt me; I'm fine, promise."

I looked at her unconvinced for a second before finally sighing in defeat. "Fine, you win."

Suddenly, Kyō-chan appeared in front of us and gave Haru-chan a shopping bag with a female uniform inside it. "This is the only spare that we have. It's still better than that wet one, though, right?"

Haru-chan looked at the bag. "Thank you very much."

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

After the Host Club activities, it was decided that me and Haru-chan should be promoted as hosts, with Haru-chan as the "natural type" while I was the "Sweet Lolita Girl" type. It was also decided that I should be always with Honey and Takashi, since the three of were both seniors and should "get along always" (Actually, the real reason was because Honey suggested in letting me join him and Takashi every hosting time, in which Tama-chan agreed on enthusiastically).

So here I am now, still in my maid outfit, cleaning up the plates and up while waiting for Haru-chan. I often clean up when I've got nothing to do. After getting all the plates and cups at the other tables, ours were the last table left. So when I got at the table to get our plates and cups, there was one thing that caught my eye.

The plate, which I believe was Honey's, has no fork. I wouldn't believe it that someone got Honey's fork and hid it because we were facing the guests all the time. The only plate that had forks was Takashi's plate, and the guests' plate. I was about to disregard it when I realized something. I had no plate at all! But yet I still managed to eat cake! Wait a minute, does that mean that I – oh dear. I shared forks with Honey! I began to feel hot at realization. Kyaaa! I think my blush darkened, because my face feels so hot right now. It was a good thing nobody was here.

I began to pick up the plates and cups quickly but carefully and ran to the back room. Just after a few minutes, I finished immediately and decided to go change at the changing room, where Haru-chan was. When I arrived there though, the whole Host Club was there staring at Haru-chan who was wearing the female uniform and Tama-chan deeply blushing at her.

I ran to Haru-chan and threw myself at her. "Haru-chan! You look so cute in that uniform!"

Haru-chan successfully catched me and laughed. "Really Kairi? I think you also look cute with your maid outfit."

I blushed at the compliment. "Eh, really? I don't really think so."

Suddenly, Honey went to me and smiled with pink flowers around him. "What Haru-chan told you was true, Kai-chan!" Suddenly he got closer to me and whispered. "I really liked the taste of the cake earlier. What flavor had you added on it?" What is he doing to me?!

I think my whole face became red as a tomato, and my heart began to beat fast; so I quickly ran to the changing room. "I g-gotta change! Ge-get out guys!"

Suddenly, I heard Honey giggle outside. I quickly removed my maid outfit and started to wear back my uniform.

I then heard Kyō-chan said, "Could this possibly be the beginnings of love?" Love?

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

**Hi guys! Here's the new chapter! Kairi and Haruhi meet the host club! What do you think? I actually took out some lines from the anime, but I decided not to apply Haruhi's side way too much; because if I do, then what would be the use of me making this story? It's just like me making the anime into typed version, and that would not be good. So here you go, Kairi's version of episode one! I hope you liked it! For now, sayonara!**

**Replies: **

**LITTLE RED FOXX: Of course I will! Just like what I said at the other chapter, I will NEVER abandon this story. Right now, I already have my future plans for the next upcoming chapters *evil laugh* I will not tell you though. Just keep the reviews and I'll be updating as soon as I can!**

**loopyhutton: Really? Thank you so much for loving it! Just wait for the other chapters; you'll definitely say "I love it!" many times! **

**~Pokemon Trainer White **


	8. A Lady Manager?

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Chapter Eight: A Lady Manager?**

**Word Count: 4, 720**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of its characters, even Usa-chan. What I do own though are my OCs.**

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

It's been a month since I had transferred here at Ouran Academy. A lot of things had already happened to me. It all started when I had decided to help pay off Haru-chan's debt of eight million yen by joining in the Host Club which, coincidentally, Honey is in. After that, we had so many crazy antics. Like that one time when we planned to make the engaged couple to get back in good terms together. The plan took place at a ball that Tama-chan planned. We had so much fun, even I and Honey danced together. I blushed at the memory. They also made Haru-chan change from a suit into a dress so that she could pretend that she was Suzushima-san's admirer. Then, Kasugazaki-san saw them together and ran away, which made Suzushima-san run after her. In the end, Haru-chan had accidentally kissed Kasugazaki-san just because Tama-chan slipped into a banana peel when he ran after Haru-chan. It was a really funny night.

There was also one time when we tried to conceal Haru-chan's gender for the physical exam, there was a quack doctor whom barged into us when I and Haru-chan were about to undress. Tama-chan quickly gave his blazer to Haru-chan while I got Takashi's. Honey was about to attack him when it was found out that he was only looking for his daughter whom left him because of financial problems. It turned out that his daughter didn't study here, but was at Ouran Public High School instead. Tama-chan decided to give the man directions for the said school and with that, the quack doctor left. It was also a memory that I can never forget.

But right now, I feel very lonely. It was currently hosting time, and I was just staring into my uneaten strawberry shortcake.

"Kairi? Are you alright?" One of my guests asked. Sometimes, I would get separated from Takashi and Honey, because the guests want to have an appointment with only me. At first, I find it difficult to relate with them, because they keep asking for tips and advices about love. When I told them I couldn't relate, they decided that they should be ones discussing something with me, while I get to answer or listen to them. I suddenly got the feeling that we exchanged roles; me as the guest and them as hosts.

I just gave them a flowery smile. "Yeah, I'm alright. I was just thinking on how I should approach you guys. I mean, you do all the talking while I do all the listening. I should probably start acting like a host right now!"

My male guests laughed. "You're so cute, Kairi!"

I giggled while blushing. "Aww! Thanks for the compliment, Hyouta-chan! Come on guys, let's eat cake! Itadakimasu~!" I beamed as I started to eat my cake.

Yeah, you heard me, male guests. Ever since it was known that I was a part of the host club, guys began to request me often. Well, at first, they were all shy and bashful at me, but after a few more appointments with me, it looked like we've been all best buddies since the day we were born. Kyō-chan was very satisfied about this for an unknown reason, and even brings me a lot of cakes during hosting time as an exchange.

They laughed again.

"Nah, we'll just watch you gobble up that cake. You look like a pig, a small and thin pig, that is." Hiroshi or Roshi-chan (he preferred this nickname more), one of my guests, remarked as he snickered.

I stopped eating my cake and stuck out my tongue childishly at him. "I don't care, so deal with it!"

We were apparently the noisiest table at the hosting room, but the others seemed to not care at all. Sigh, if only Hai-chan's here.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

Okay, so why is everyone crying? I looked at Honey, who also happened to be crying and was approaching Haru-chan. Why?

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, I lost one of my sandals." He said as he wiped his tears away.

Haru-chan approached him. "You were just wearing them a while ago, weren't you?"

Suddenly, Takashi appeared. "Mitsukuni…" He said as he got Honey's right foot and placed his lost sandals back to his feet.

Honey was in the brink of tears again. "Takashi…"

"It was lying over there." Takashi said as he just stared at Honey's foot.

"Takashi!" Honey beamed as he embraced Takashi with a hug.

The girls that were in front of them all the time squealed. "Fantastic!"

Haru-chan suddenly whispered at me. "These tearful scenes seem to be spreading."

I nodded and whispered at Haru-chan's ear. "Yeah, you're right. I mean, how is it that everyone can get so weepy so suddenly?"

Haru-chan began to back away from the scene and bumped into Hika-chan. Then, something fell from the kimono of Hika-chan. I decided to take a look. When I picked it up, I sweatdropped.

"Eye drops? Are you serious?" Haru-chan looked as she also sweatdropped.

Suddenly, Hika-chan placed his arms at Haru-chan's shoulder while Kao-chan placed his arms into my shoulder.

"I should let you know, this is a common practice for a host." Kao-chan started.

"There isn't a girl around who won't swoon over moist eyes. "Hika-chan finished.

I crossed my arms and pouted. "That's cheating."

Kao-chan placed his finger at my cheek. "Ah, don't be so rigid. And you know what…" He suddenly trailed and the next thing I knew, I was hugged tightly by the twins.

"You're so cute when you're mad! We should've taken a picture of you like that sometime!" They both chorused as they continue to hug me. It was a good thing they don't have the "death hug power" unlike both of my onii-chans and my mom.

I suddenly remembered something. I managed to get out from their arms and gave something to Haru-chan. "Here, Haru-chan. This came from my younger brother."

She looked at me with sparkles in her eyes. Woah. "Can I have this?"

I squealed. "How cute! Of course!"

Suddenly, two guests appeared in front of us and squealed. "Haruhi-kun, you like confections?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not much for sweets." She then averted her eyes to the confection and gave her infamous 'natural smile'. "Still, it might be nice as a memorial offering for my mother."

The guests looked at her in amazement and had tears in their eyes. What the heck? Does that mean that she got eye drops hidden in her kimono too?! When I felt my hands, I realized it was the eye drops that I was holding that was making the guests cry. Oops.

Suddenly, Tama-chan appeared in front of Haru-chan and did his dramatic poses again. "How admirable of you! Such devotion for your mother! Here, Haruhi, take as many as you like." He said as he began to have tears in his eyes and place a lot of confections in Haru-chan's hand.

The said girl just sweatdropped while the other hosts clapped their hands. "Are those fake tears, too?"

Tama-chan stopped giving her confections and looked at her. "How can you say that? My tears are always genuine. Being able to cry without using eye drops is the mark of a true host." He said as one drop of his tear began to fall. He stopped his drama and looked back at Haru-chan. "Well? Are you impressed? Have you fallen for me anew?"

"Not really." Haru-chan deadpanned.

With that, Tama-cha did another dramatic pose. "My overtures just don't seem to reach you, huh Haruhi? Perhaps I should alter my character somewhat."

When Tama-chan saw Haru-chan not listening to him and staring at another direction, he decided to follow the direction at what she's staring at and also stared. What are they looking at? I decided to follow their gazes only to see a girl with a big pink ribbon on her hair. She was staring at us.

The others seemed to notice our staring and decided to also look.

"Huh? We have a brand new guest." The twins chorused. They decided to approach her.

"What are you waiting for? Come on in." Kao-chan started as he pulled out a red rose out of nowhere.

"It isn't any fun to just watch." Hika-chan finished as he also pulled out a red rose out of nowhere. Okay, where did those come from?

"Come on." They chorused.

The girl backed away a bit. "U-um…"

Tama-chan suddenly appeared at them and was holding a red rose. Wait, how did he get there? "Hey, I'm always telling you to be more courteous to our first-time guests, aren't I?" He immediately looked at the girl and held out his hand. "Here, don't be afraid, my princess." He placed his fingers at the girl's chin. "Welcome to the Host Club."

The girl's face was covered, only revealing her blush. "N-"

"N-?" Tama-chan copied.

Suddenly, the girl smacked Tama-chan's face. "No! Don't touch me, you phony!"

We all looked at her with shock. Wow, that's the first time I've seen a girl act like that around Tama-chan; they would usually swoon over him or faint (read: except for me and Haru-chan, of course).

Tama-chan got up and covered his face except for his eyes. "I'm… a phony?"

The girl pointed a finger at him. "Yes! You're a phony! I can't believe that you are the prince figure in this club!"

Tama-chan began to back away towards us. "The prince character doesn't go spreading his love around so readily!" This is not gonna turn out to be good. "How can you be so **stupid**?!" An arrow with the word 'stupid' struck Tama-chan. "It's almost like you're a **dim-witted narcissist**! **Incompetent**!** Mediocre**! **The pits**!" She yelled as more arrows struck Tama-chan. Ouch. That must hurt big time. Suddenly, Tama-chan began to fall backwards in a slow motion.

"Oh, it's a new technique!" Hika-chan started as he pointed at Tama-chan.

"One-man slow-motion!" Kao-chan finished as he also pointed Tama-chan. I think what they mean about is Tama-chan's dramatic sulking techniques. All I have known was his infamous "sulk in a corner and go emo" technique, though.

When he finally fell down, Kyō-chan placed a finger at his chin. "By any chance are you…" Wait, he knows this girl?

The girl suddenly had tears in her eyes and ran towards Kyō-chan, stepping at Tama-chan in the process, who was still on the ground along the way. Poor Tama-chan. "Kyoya-sama!"

When she was near Kyō-chan, she hugged him while Kyō-chan looked surprised. "I've wanted to meet you. My own prince."

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

We were at the Music Room #3 drinking tea; hosting time was already done. "Fiancée?" Hika-chan started.

"Kyōya-senpai's?" Kao-chan finished.

"Yes. My name is Hoshakuji Renge. I will be transferring into 1st year, Class A tomorrow." Oh, so she is gonna be classmates with Haru-chan and the twins.

Suddenly, I glanced at Tama-chan, who was now sulking into his favorite place, the corner.

"Look, he's mad." Hika-chan started as all of us except Renge-chan, were now faced at him.

"That's because Mommy was hiding something from Daddy." Kao-chan finished.

"Whatever. Are you trying to make this married couple thing stick?" Kyō-chan said, annoyed.

Suddenly, Renge-chan appeared in front of us. "It is indeed love at first sight." Huh? What are you talking about?

"The way you were adoring those flowers by yourself in the back courtyard even when no one was looking… And the way you kindly reached out to that injured little kitty…" Okay, this is not Kyō-chan. Although the character traits seems to be very familiar…

The twins suddenly interrupted her. "Who are we talking about?"

I gave her a flowery smile. "Could you have the wrong person?"

She suddenly went in front of me. "No! You can't fool these eyes!" She continued her ranting while the other hosts started freaking out except for Kyō-chan, who seemed to have a poker face and me, who is trying to recognize the very familiar person Renge-chan was describing. "He's someone who is kind to everyone, and yet does not seek to have anyone take notice of him. He loves solitude, but is actually, lonesome."

I suddenly interrupted her. "Wait, do you mean that Kyō-chan looks just like the star of the currently popular love stimulation game, 'Uki-doki Memorial', Ichijo Miyabi?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yes, you're right!" I knew it; they do look very similar.

All of us had poker faces in our faces except for Renge-chan for a minute. Suddenly, Haru-chan broke the silent atmosphere.

"Uki?"

"Doki?" Honey said with a confused expression.

"Otakus!" Tama-chan said, shocked. Wait, 'otakus'?

Hika-chan also looked shocked. "They're both otakus!" Does that mean they included me?

Takashi watched the current outburst of the two with a questioning look.

Kao-chan also got shocked. "I've never seen one before! I can't believe I've seen already two of them!"

I suddenly realized what they meant and waved my pointing finger. "Hey! I'm not an otaku!"

The three of them suddenly looked at me. "Then how did you know stuff like that?!" Tama-chan said, still not recovering from the shock.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, my younger sis' is an otaku, so she shares stuff like these to the family almost every day. Eventually, I seemed to remember everything she told us, but that doesn't mean I'm an otaku."

Kyō-chan suddenly talked. I realized he was already sitting at a couch, with legs crossed. "I see now. You're infatuated with a character." Renge-chan was running around the room with hearts in her eyes. "You're projecting the character infatuation onto me, going so far to delude yourself that we are engaged. That Miyabi-kun character probably wears glasses too, right?"

We all looked at him while sweatdropping. Tama-chan decided to talk. "Whoa, deluded you say? Then that story about her being your fiancée…"

"I don't remember ever acknowledging that. For one thing, I've never even met her before today." Kyō-chan finished. We all fell down. Sigh, Kyō-chan, you could have told us sooner, you know?

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

It was decided that Renge-chan should be the host club's manager (read: she decided it all by herself without even listening to us). And now, all of us were right here at the Music Room #3, sitting at chairs and drinking tea, since hosting time was already done.

"I thought about it all last night, and having a lady manager might not be all that bad." Tama-chan said as he finished drinking his tea.

"Why do you say that?" The twins chorused.

"Don't you see? She has transferred into the same class as Haruhi. If the two become friends as girls, Haruhi might become more girlish. The uniquely girlish air of tenderness about her could stimulate Haruhi's own sense of feminity."

"Good grief…" Haru-chan muttered.

"This is a grand-scale project in order to stir up Haruhi to be more girly! Only having these two disreputable twins as close classmates, is not good for Haruhi!" He pointed at the twins, who were both sitting at a couch.

"That's telling us, all right." The twins chorused.

"Um, aren't we trying to hide Haru-chan's identity here? If she's found out that she's a girl, then she won't be able to able to attend the Host Club to repay her debt and I will be left alone here. Do we really have to repeat this over and over again?" I said in annoyance. Sometimes, Tama-chan can't just understand stuff.

Tama-chan quickly went to his favorite corner and went on sulking. Suddenly the door opened, only to reveal our new manager. "Everyone, Renge, your Host Club drawing card, has baked some cookies."

Tama-chan suddenly appeared at Renge-chan and did his dramatic pose. He changes quickly. "Oh, how ladylike! I'm so moved!"

Renge-chan quickly replied. "I didn't bake them for you, you phony prince." Tama-chan fell down and went back to his emo corner again. Renge-chan then approached Kyō-chan and held out the cookies.

"They're a little burnt, but I know what you're going to say, Kyōya-sama." I tried to remember what Yuri-chan has told me.

I snapped my fingers. "You mean he'll tell you that 'Anything you make is going to be delicious, of course.'?"

Renge-chan squealed. "Yes!"

The twins and Tama-chan eyed me suspiciously. "Are you sure you're not an otaku?" Hika-chan started. Yes, I'm sure!

"Because you really seem to be like Renge here." Kao-chan finished.

Tama-chan placed a finger to his chin. "Yeah, because you always memorize the lines of characters."

I shook my head vigorously and waved my hands. "No! I swear, I'm not an otaku! Just because I remembered some character's lines, it doesn't mean that I'm an otaku already! How many times do I have to repeat it?"

"Until you had finally proved that you are not an otaku." The twins chorused.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes as I took one of Renge-chan's cookies. When I tasted it though, I felt like I tasted burnt ashes.

I began to cough up the cookies. Honey quickly approached me. "Kai-chan, are you alright? Is something wrong?"

I automatically blushed. "Try and taste the cookie; you'll find out."

He nodded as he took a piece of cookie and began to eat. "You're right, these are burnt." He still continued eating the cookie. Oh well, let's just eat it instead; at least Renge-chan did her very best to make it.

Takashi suddenly approached us. "Mitsukuni, Kairi, stop. They're bad for the both of you."

Renge-chan suddenly stopped swooning at Kyō-chan and turned at us. Oh no! She's transformed into Medusa! I ate one more bite before Takashi dragged me. I then realized what was happening and ran as Renge-chan A.K.A., Medusa-chan, continued to chase us.

"She's scaring me!" Honey yelled.

I gripped into Isa-chan who was at my arms the whole time. "Isa-chan, hold on tight!"

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

_One injured heart inserts with another._

_They pass each other, and wound each other._

_What are the hearts of these young men and woman made of?_

It was dark and rainy as Haruhi was running from someone. It was Honey. She ended up bumping into a tree.

Honey walked towards her. "You're going to learn what happens when you go against me."

Takashi looked at Honey. "Don't Mitsukuni. Every time you hurt others, you're the one who ends up being hurt."

"Don't try to give me any advice, Takashi. You want me to put you over my knee again?" Honey said as he hid his face with his bangs.

_Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately awaits them? Or something else?_

Okay, time for my cue. I suddenly appeared behind from the tree with a serious look in my face. "You know, I really despise your acts, Haninozuka. You keep on hurting other people as if they were born so that you could just hit them. You should really pick up someone your own size."

Honey averted his gaze at me with a scary smirk. "I hate it when people try to rise above their own station in their life, and you know what? You're actually on that list." He began to walk towards me and pinned me at a tree. "People will always recognize you as a thug, nothing else." He stared at me for a while before he suddenly cried and hugged me. "Kai-chan, I'm so sorry! I really can't take this! Please forgive me for pinning you!"

Suddenly, Medusa-chan (Renge-chan) appeared and screamed. "Cut! Cut! Cut! CUT!"

She faced Honey and pointed him who was still hugging me. "You there! Stick to the script!"

"But I…" Honey trailed off, still hugging me for dear life.

Renge-chan turned at the cameraman. "Cameraman! Hold up for now!"

The cameraman gave her a thumbs up. "Yes, boss."

She turned at the other staff crew. "Make the rain more heartrending!"

"Yes, boss."

Okay, how did this happen again?

Oh yeah. From suddenly talking about changing our characters, of course. Honey was the cute-face who is actually a thug, while Takashi was the childhood-friend flunkie. The twins are basketball players that are shut up in their own world, while Haru-chan was an honor student with intense bullying. I was the girl who was kind-hearted inside but was always mistaken as a thug, while Tama-chan is the school idol esteemed by his looks, but is actually the lonesome prince. Kyō-chan wasn't called by Renge-chan, because according to her, he is just perfect the way he is.

"Kai-chan, please don't address me 'Haninozuka' again! Call me Honey!" Honey suddenly said as he cried while hugging me.

I hugged him back and laughed. "Hey, it's not like I really mean what I had told you earlier. I had just followed the script."

Suddenly, Takashi appeared and gave us towels. Honey released me and got both of our towels. He handed one to me. "Here, Kai-chan. I don't want neither both of us to get a cold."

I blushed but got the towel and dried my hair with it anyways. "Thank you very much."

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

I heard that Haru-chan was being called by Renge-chan, so I decided to follow secretly, since I had already finished acting all of my parts. When I arrived where Haru-chan was, I saw two scary-looking men being dragged by Renge-chan.

Haru-chan seemed to be wary. "Hold on, Renge-chan…"

Renge-chan continued to drag the both of them. "Okay, just stand by over there."

"Just a minute here…" One of the scary-looking men slapped Renge-chan's hands away. "You think you can push us around however you want to? Come off it!" He finished as he shoved Renge-chan to the film crew's tower. Oh no!

Haru-chan decided to run after her, but being the fast runner, I was the one who got to Renge-chan first and hugged her from behind. My head hit the wall hard. I was beginning to feel unconscious, but I just pinched my cheek hard enough to make me feel pain so that I could stay awake.

"Ow…" I said as I slowly sat down and covered my face.

"Kairi-senpai! Are you okay?" Renge-chan said anxiously as I still pinched my cheek while covering my face. I started to cry in pain.

Suddenly, Haru-chan appeared. "Those boys are right."

Renge-chan turned to Haru-chan. "Huh?"

She ignored her and continued. "Renge-chan, if you judge people by stereotypes, you won't ever be able to see what's important."

Renge-chan gave her a questioning look. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

Haru-chan ignored her and approached me. "Kairi, are you alright?"

Suddenly, Honey appeared. "Kai-chan, what happened?"

I quickly looked at him. Bad mistake. When he saw my tears and my now bleeding face, his eyes turned to slits and went at one of the scary-looking men and slammed him at the wall hard. Even though he's way taller than Honey, the scary-looking man still became intimidated.

"Which one of you started this?" Honey asked in a threatening tone. "Hurry up and answer me, you idiots! If you won't answer me right now, I'm gonna make sure to cut your _fucking_ throats into pieces!" I shuddered. I really can't believe this. Honey's actually cursing? Please tell me that he's just acting this out! Maybe he's just practicing his dark side out from the movie shoot, right?

The other scary-looking guy approached Honey. "W-wait, Haninozuka! She's the one who started giving us a hard time!"

I slowly stood up while covering my face. "It's true, Honey."

Honey and the scary-looking men looked at me. "These boys aren't at fault."

Honey slowly backed off from the scary-looking men and ran towards me.

"Run away!" The scary-looking men both chorused as they ran away.

I was wiping the tears from my face when Honey suddenly cupped his hands to my face. "Kai-chan, are you alright? Why is your cheek bleeding?"

I quickly looked at him and smiled sheepishly while blushing, thank goodness it was covered by blood. "Well I pinched it very hard so that I could stay awake. My head really hurts, you know."

"Kai-chan, you should really go to the infirmary right now!" He said as he started to carry me.

I quickly moved away while holding my head. "No, Honey. I'm fine, I promise." I said as I waved my hand.

Suddenly, Renge-chan spoke up. "Cameraman, did you catch that?!"

The cameraman gave her a thumbs up. "Yes, boss."

"Except for waving of the hand, that was the ideal last scene!" Renge-chan said as she gripped the script tightly. "All it needs now is for Kyoya-sama to provide some moving narration!"

I was beginning to black out. The last thing I heard was something like glass that broke.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

After several days of my having my cheek a band aid, I was finally allowed to remove it. Also, ever since that accident happened, Honey keeps on watching like he's my personal bodyguard or something, n-not that I would mind.

"Hey there, come on in." Tama-chan as we finished saying 'Welcome' to the guests.

A girl suddenly squealed while holding both hands together. "I bought that video!" Eh? What video?

Another girl squealed. "Me too!"

My regular male guest, Hyouta-chan, also _squealed_. "Me too! You still look very cute there, Kairi!"

We all blinked, except for Kyō-chan, who was writing something in his black notebook.

The guests haven't seemed to notice our confused faces and continued. "That scene in the rain was the greatest!" Wait a minute…

"The lonesome prince!"

"The deep relationship between Hikaru-sama and Kaoru-sama was too much!"

"I want to see Honey-kun and Kairi-chan fight like thugs again!"

We all sweatdropped. There is really only _one_ suspect here…

"And Haruhi-kun's poignant expressions!"

"Mori-kun was definitely some kind of masochist, huh?"

Tama-chan suddenly spoke up. "Kyoya…"

"I may have broken the lens, but naturally, the footage that was already shot still remains. Of course, that one scene of violence was cut out." Kyō-chan answered simply while he was still writing at his black notebook (read: his Death Notes are in there).

"Sales have been pretty fair. That first-rate Hollywood staff did as good a job you'd expect." He finished as he placed his finger to the bridge of his nose.

"Is this what you mean by 'interesting'?" The twins chorused while sweatdropping.

"It's best to have as much as we can in the club budget, right?" Kyō-chan stated. You know, he has a point. Without him, the host club would be useless.

Haru-chan sweatdropped. "At what point did this guy started calculating all of this?"

I also sweatdropped. "Maybe when we were shooting?"

Suddenly, Renge-chan stepped in. "Take care."

We all looked at her. Tama-chan spoke up. "Huh? I thought you went home to France."

"I realized something. Both of your kindness earlier, when you risked your life to protect me, and giving your deep love, for giving those, at times, stern admonitions." She looked at me and hugged me. "Thanks you very much, Kairi-senpai!"

Tama-chan tensed as I hugged her back. "No problem at all, Renge-chan."

She suddenly Haru-chan's hand and she looked at Haru-chan dreamily. "This is what you meant by watching people, and falling in love with them, right Haruhi-kun?"

Tama-chan screamed while Haru-chan sweatdropped. "Yes?"

She then looked at me and Haru-chan and took both of our hands and dragged us. "Come, the both of you, let's go to my house and play some games together. The both of you have to find out more about me, too."

"Does that mean there's cake?" I beamed.

"Yes! Lots and lots of cake!" Renge-chan replied. Just thinking about it makes me drool.

"Yay!" I beamed.

Honey suddenly ran after us. "Hey, let me eat cake too!"

Haru-chan just sweatdropped. "Huh?"

"Kyōya-senpai," Hika-chan started.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Kao-chan finished.

Kyō-chan was just writing in his black notebook. "Why wouldn't it be? She's not wrong in what she's saying."

Tama-chan suddenly appeared. "No it's not okay!"

"They're both becoming friends with each other as girls, just like you wanted. Also, Kairi-senpai is with them, so why worry?"

Tama-chan pointed at us. "But they're not acting like girls! And onee-chan just seems to tolerate the both of them!"

"Come on, Haruhi-kun and Kairi-senpai, let's go!"

Tama-chan ran after us. "Wait, don't take Haruhi and my onee-chan away!"

Honey also ran after us. "Cake! Cake! Cake!"

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry because I haven't updated yesterday. I was having some… (private) matters and I was also having a hard time dealing with it. So there you go! I hope you'll still review! I'm also sorry if there isn't any fluff stuff in this chapter. Just wait for the other chapters, you'll see *evil laugh*. I also decided that from now on, I will reply late reviewers (people who I haven't replied from the other chapters). Please review! So for now, sayonara!**

**Replies:**

**LITTLE RED FOXX: Yeah, I know! Just thinking about Chika-chan having a crush on Kairi is so cute! I think I should type a chapter about that soon *evil laugh***

**Guest: Here it is!**

**Gottaloveastory: Yeah, she's a very meanie. But at least she's gone for good! I'm not really sure when Haruhi's debt will be payed off. Just wait and see!**

**princess-snow510: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! So sorry if I hadn't updated yesterday, but here it is!**

**Other replies:**

**alice (Chapter 2): I promise I will :D**

**princess-snow510 (Chapter 3): Thank you so much! I'll try to keep up the fluffiness! **

**princess-snow510 (Chapter 4): I make cliffhanger just for fun *evil laugh* but I'm glad you like the chapter!**

**Guest (Chapter 5): *nervous laugh* I w-will update! I-it's a ya-yakusoku! *crosses heart***

**princess-snow510 (Chapter 5): I appreciate your review! Thanks a lot!**

**Guest (Chapter 6): Aww, really? Thanks a lot for telling me *sniffs* And you'll know the magic words soon! Just stay tuned! (Wow, I change emotions so fast like Tamaki XD)**

**Gottaloveastory (Chapter 6): It's okay! I even didn't update yesterday! What's more horrible than that? Yeah! I won't abandon my kouhai ever! And yeah, I also get lazy to log in sometimes XD**

**princess-snow510 (Chapter 6): Yeah, Bad Honey! Hehe, but he's not a pervert, just a little bit naughty XD **

**~Pokemon Trainer White**


	9. Twins Are Always Gonna Be Twins

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Chapter Nine: Twins Are Always Gonna Be Twins**

**Word Count: 4, 245**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of its characters, even Usa-chan. What I do own though are my OCs.**

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

It already hosting time, and all of the other hosts, including me, were busy in entertaining guests. This time, I had girl guests; we were currently talking about my cooking skills.

One of my female guests spoke up. "Kairi-chan, why did you know how to cook? Don't you have your own personal chef at home?"

I glanced at Honey who has no guests at the moment. I turned back to my guests smiled. "Well, when I was young, about six years old to be exact, me and my twin sister secretly requested the head of the desserts section in our kitchen, chef Etsuya or Etsu-sensei, to teach how to cook sweets. We usually wake up very early, maybe about 4 AM, just so that we could learn to cook our favorite dishes." I paused to look at my guests who nodded.

I continued. "Eventually, we were also taught how to cook other dishes that aren't desserts by Etsu-sensei too. We thought that our parents didn't know a thing about this, but a few months ago, they revealed to us that they knew our secret all along, but decided not to tell us just to see our reaction. My twins' face is so priceless!" I finished as I laughed at the memory.

The guests also seemed to laugh. Another guest spoke up. "You sure are happy in your whole life, huh Kairi-chan?"

I shook my head. "No, I also experienced some bad things, you know. Like the time when-"

I was suddenly cut off by Kyō-chan. "I'm sorry ladies; but it is time for you to go. Please come again tomorrow if you like to talk to Kairi-senpai more."

The guests sighed in disappointment as they left but waved their hands at me. "Kairi-chan! See you tomorrow! Let's talk about the bad things in our lives next!"

I also waved. "Sure thing!"

Kyō-chan smiled at them one more time before turning at me. "You really did a great job in hosting, Kairi-senpai. Both male and female seem to request you often. Keep it up." He finished as he walked away with his black notebook.

I beamed. Kyō-chan _actually_ praised me! Suddenly, I heard someone giggling. When I turned to see who it was, I blushed and automatically played with my hair.

It was Honey, waving at me with a flowery grin. "Kai-chan! Now that you're done with your guests, please eat cake with us!" Actual translation: Come here immediately.

I laughed before finally approaching Honey and Takashi.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

I was suddenly interested at what the twins are doing. They were both wearing green hats. What are they doing? Let's might as well check out.

When I got close to them, they both dragged me into the couch that they were currently sitting at. I was surprised to see Haru-chan there as well.

She sweatdropped. "They also got you?"

I nodded, also sweatdropping. "Yeah, although I really don't know why."

Suddenly, the twins whispered in both of my ears. "You'll see."

I jumped in surprise at the contact. "What are you gonna do?"

"Let's play the 'which one is Hikaru' game!" They both chorused. Their guests clapped and giggled. I think the guests don't even know which one is Hika-chan; they both look very identical. But I can easily distinguish them; I have a twin myself.

The twins both stood up. "Well then, can you tell which one is Hikaru?"

One of their guests spoke up. "Oh, that's so hard."

Another spoke up. "You two look so identical." Well, that's what most of the other people tell me and Hai-chan every time they see us. The only ones who can really distinguish us are You-chan and Yuri-chan. Since he really knows me all too well, he can guess who I am thus making him also guess who Hai-chan is, while Yuri-chan is vice versa. The others, well, let's just say they are still trying to figure out which is which between the both of us.

"So far, no one has been able to really tell who's who." They both chorused. Well, if you have siblings, it might break your record.

"What a worthless game." The ever-so-blunt Haru-chan stated.

The twins quickly approached us. "What? Is there something you don't like about it?"

"Actually," she faced the twins. "I still don't get it why you two are popular." Ouch?

"Oh, that's really something nice to say." The twins said sarcastically with a nonchalant expression. They scooted near to Haru-chan.

"It really seems that Haruhi…" Hika-chan started.

"…does not understand the benefits of us, the twins, in the host club." Kao-chan finished.

Hika-chan spoke again. "Listen, just the fact that we're both handsome types and homos scores a lot of points. And while our act that swings between friendship and homo is favorable enough…"

"…in our case, we use the highest taboo of us being twins as our biggest weapon." Kao-chan finished. Yeah, you know, you can both use that to beat me in a karate competition. I agree to the fact that they are truly handsome guys, but the homos score a lot of points? I really can't imagine them as openly real gay guys.

They went to one of their guest who was sitting at a fancy-looking chair and went near to both of her ears. Hika-chan started again as he placed his hand on the girl's chin. "On top of that, this setup of also being loved simultaneously by these two tightly bonded twins…"

"…is a maiden's ultimate romance, right?" Kao-chan finished as he also placed his hand at the girl's chin.

The girl stuttered. "Eh… Ehh… Eh? Me?" She suddenly squealed. "I can't take this anymore!"

Her fellow guests also squealed. I rolled my eyes, seeing that this has nothing to do with me at all, and began to walk back to Kyō-chan to see if someone had requested me.

The red-headed twins suddenly placed their arms around my waist. "By the way Kairi-senpai, you announced earlier that you had a twin sister. Has someone already guessed which one of you is which?" Announced? I just talked about it with my guests earlier, how did they hear it?

I just nodded. "Actually, there are already two people who guessed us. It was our younger brother and sister, who are also twins, fraternal twins to be specific. Besides them, no one else; even our parents."

They had a surprised look in their face. "Well then Kairi-senpai, how about…" Hika-chan started.

"You play our game?" Kao-chan finished.

"The 'which one is Hikaru' game!" They both chorused.

I was about to reply when Tama-chan appeared in front of us with an angry face. "Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"I let you maintain the club's webpage on the condition you guys would take it seriously, right?!" He said as he went closer to us.

"Yeah, we are doing it seriously." Hika-chan started with a nonchalant expression.

"We were up until early morning yesterday." Kao-chan finished with the same nonchalant expression.

"And this is the graphic you guys came up with?!" Tama-chan said angrily while showing the laptop in our faces. When I saw it, I laughed hard. Really hard.

Tama-chan showed us a picture of Haru-chan topless, only the body was of a man's. I think it was Tama-chan's body.

The subject of the matter seemed to tense up and sweatdrop, making me laugh even harder.

Suddenly, Honey appeared and spoke up. "Haru-chan, you're so cool!" I was already gasping for air while laughing. I think I'm gonna die today.

"Kai-chan, why are you laughing?" Honey asked as he went in front of me.

I manage to blurt out a few words. "The – pic – so – funny!"

Tama-chan went close to me. "Onee-chan, you also have one." He said as he continued to cry.

With that, my laughter quickly went down. Honey was grinning widely. "Let me see! Let me see!"

When Tama-chan showed the laptop to us, my whole face became as red as a tomato.

"H-how did th-that g-get there?!" I said as I stuttered, still with my face red.

Honey was staring at the picture blankly. I began to feel hot from embarrassment. I want to bury myself alive!

When the twins looked at the picture, they looked shocked. "Wow, Kairi-senpai. You actually look so cute in a bikini."

I covered my face. Yeah, you heard them. I also happened to be blushing at the picture while looking somewhere else. The picture was taken when I was a second year at Lobelia's. We had a school field trip at a beach, and that idiot Benio suggested the idea of having me wear a bikini to my mom, and unfortunately, mom agreed enthusiastically. I really said no, but she told me if I don't wear it, she'll prevent me from eating sweets for life. But my mom took this picture; how did it reach here?

I looked at the twins with a glare. "Where did you get this?"

They backed away. "We didn't get this, we just saw this picture!" They chorused while waving their hands frantically.

I began to think. Hmm, who could it be? Unless mom gave it to one of the hosts or…

"I was the one who got it, Kairi-senpai." Kyō-chan said nonchalantly. Of course, it has to be him.

Suddenly, Tama-chan appeared with a wide smile on his face and looked at us. Since when did he stop crying? "Kyōya, where have you got this?"

"I have my own sources." Kyō-chan replied while light glinted from his glasses. Thank you, Kyō-chan, for everything.

Honey suddenly appeared in front of me and had a flowery grin on his face. "Wow, Kai-chan! You look so cute in that bikini! You should wear one next time when we're all together!"

My heart started pounding like crazy. Why the heck is this happening?!

"Ah… um…" I managed to stutter.

He giggled and hugged me. "You're so adorable, Kai-chan!"

I automatically played with my hair. Gah! Heart, stop beating! But then again, if you stop, I'll die, right?

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

"Don't go spinning this. Hikaru, _I'm_ the one who was always going along, playing your selfish games, right?" Kao-chan snapped.

"I may be the one to suggest them, but _you're_ the one who gets into them, Kaoru. If you don't like them, then just stop. What are you, stupid?" Hika-chan shot back.

Kao-chan frowned at him. "You're too stupid to see it for yourself, Hikaru. Like how, even as you were calling her a toy, you were so quick to make some sort of pass at her. Hikaru, you really are in love with Haruhi, aren't you?" Um, you're giving away Haru-chan's gender… There are guests here…

Hika-chan looked away at Kao-chan and blushed. "Huh?!"

Tama-chan suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "What?"

Okay? So what just happened here? After that topless and bikini thing, it all turned out to be like this? Wow, time seems to fly by so fast. This all started when Haru-chan had told the twins the reason why she had guessed them, so I think Haru-chan is the actual root of the problem; not that she meant to do this on purpose.

Hika-chan continued. "H-hey, you've got it all wrong! You really are an idiot, Kaoru!" Kao-chan just frowned and closed his eyes.

"Yeah! There are some things you can say and can't say in this world!" Tama-chan said frantically. What's his problem?

"For one thing, how is it that I would fall for that little tanuki?" Hika-chan said as Kao-chan continued to ignore him and was crossing his arms.

"What do you mean by calling Haruhi a little tanuki?!" Tama-chan yelled at Hika-chan. Man, he keeps on interrupting the two.

"Fantastic, this is fantastic!" a voice suddenly said. Suddenly, the ground rumbled and Renge-chan appeared from the underground. Uh, this is a music room, not a stage. And this place is like, several floors from the ground floor.

"A beautiful, yet poignant four-sided relationship around Haruhi-kun! What's more, two of the figures are twins bogged down by this development!" She said as the ground stopped rumbling and her 'stage' appeared. "Renge could eat three bowls of rice over this!" She finished as she held her hands together and blushed. Heh, I could actually eat three whole cakes over this. I mean, I need a break. I'm so damn confused right now. From the topless and bikini accident to this? Oh! I might also need three liters of water!

"You stay out of this, otaku." The twins chorused.

"How mean! What a mean thing to say to your manager!" Renge-chan cried as the twins ran away from her.

Suddenly, Tama-chan spoke up and sweatdropped. "Renge-kun, I thought you liked Haruhi, too."

Renge-chan blushed and looked at him. "That's another matter. Everyone knows that there's always more room for homosexual relationship these days." Tama-chan continued to sweatdrop.

Haru-chan interrupted the both of them and spoke up. "For that matter, I thought you'd gone home to France."

Renge-chan continued to blush. "Well, it's too soon to start a host club in France, and it wouldn't go over." With that, Haru-chan also sweatdropped.

"Enough already!" We all looked back at the twins, who seemed to be fighting again. "You're always getting into my bed! You're such a pest!" Hika-chan finished.

"That's because you seem so lonely, Hikaru." Kao-chan reasoned out as he gritted his teeth. "I had no choice but to sleep with you, idiot!"

Suddenly, I heard the girls squealing. I think they thought that this is just another 'brotherly love' act.

"What are you calling an idiot?! You're doing worse in a number of classes!" Hika-chan snapped. Okay, from Haru-chan to classes… I should really take for five cakes and liters of water later.

"Look who's talking, Hikaru! Maybe you should study linguistics more!" Kao-chan shot back. Kyō-chan was just looking at the whole situation with a poker face. Suddenly he got his black notebook and a pen and started writing something (we all don't know) with a worried look in his face.

"You grind your teeth too loud!"

"Who is it that tosses in their sleep and falls out of bed?!"

"Sex pixie!"

"Sicko!"

"Your mama wears too much makeup!" They both chorused. I sweatdropped. You both have the same mom.

"We're through!" Wait a minute; I think that there's something wrong with this stuff…

The rest of us had different expressions. Haru-chan kinda had a 'what the heck have I just seen?' look in her face while Tama-chan had a confused expression in his face while sweatdropping. Honey was crying, Takashi merely sweatdropped, Kyō-chan had a hint of confusion in his face while I was deep in my thoughts about something. Hmm…

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

It was already lunch time, so it was time to go to the refectory. Tama-chan and Kyō-chan decided to join in with us third years on going there, because they were worried for the twins' (and Haru-chan's) sake. I'm not worried at all though; because I know what they're up to, but I decided to play along instead. When we arrived, we saw Hika-chan and Kao-chan fight at the counter and Haru-chan just nearby.

Tama-chan decided this as the 'perfect timing' to go in to the refectory. "I thought it was getting noisy in here. Are you two still fighting? You're embarrassing the Host Club."

Suddenly the girls squealed, while the guys blushed and looked at me. "It's the host club."

"Oh my, the Host Club!"

"Kairi-chan's here!" I sweatdropped. I hope they won't follow me wherever I go after this.

"The boys and the only girl from the Host Club are all here!" Um, it's actually two.

Honey suddenly approached the twins with a piece of strawberry shortcake. "Okay, break! You're both to blame for this fight." He held out the strawberry shortcake to them. "Hika-chan and Kao-chan, go halfsies on this cake, and make up! Okay?" What? They get to eat it? That's so unfair! "Oh, but I want to eat some, too, so I guess we have to go thirdsies." He then looked at me. "But then, Kai-chan wants to eat cake too, so let's go fourthsies instead!"

I quickly beamed and went to them. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yup! But then we can't split the strawberry, so I'll get it instead, because I love strawberries! But Kai-chan also loves to eat strawberries, so let's have it in halfies, 'kay Kai-chan?"

I grinned. "Sure thing!"

Suddenly, Takashi carried the both of us away from the twins. "The both of you are making the situation worse, so please stop."

I looked at the uneaten strawberry shortcake. Poor you, you have been forgotten. "Honey, how about we go halfsies on this cake?"

He looked at me with a flowery smile. "Of course, Kai-chan! But what about the strawberry?" He finished as he looked at the strawberry. I also looked at the strawberry. We were like that for a minute before I snapped.

"You can have the strawberry. I'll just make up for the strawberry you ate later at home."

He looked at me then at the strawberry. He looked back again at me and grinned. "Hey, Kai-chan? How about I eat the strawberry first and you go next? In that way, we can still go halfsies for the strawberry!"

I blushed. "Really? You won't mind at all?"

He giggled. "Of course not, silly!" He ate the half of the strawberry and gave the other half to me. "Here you go!"

I looked at the half-eaten strawberry for a minute before finally accepting it and eating it. I smiled.

Honey looked at me with a wide grin. "Do you like it?"

I nodded vigorously. "Yep! Now let's go eat the cake, 'kay?"

He also nodded vigorously. "Okay!"

We were about to eat the already sliced cake when I was dragged by Kao-chan while Honey got dragged by Hika-chan. They then threw both of us. Takashi quickly caught the two of us and was also thrown back. Tama-chan, who had food on his face, was apparently thrown too. Sigh, when will these guys end up this silly game of theirs?

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

Hosting time was now finished, and we are currently sitting at a long table drinking tea, except for the twins. Tama-chan gave off a sigh, while Kyō-chan was calculating numbers at his calculator. Haru-chan seems to look at the window; Honey was swinging his feet back and forth, while Takashi was just staring of at nowhere. I, on the other hand, looked relaxed and was drinking my tea. I don't see the point of worrying; the only thing I'm a bit alarmed about is when they are going to blow up their cover.

"If this situation continues, we're going to have to stop offering the brotherly love package. Our designee rate is definitely down." Kyō-chan stated as he was still calculating stuff. See? This is the stuff that I'm a bit alarmed of. Even though I hate their incest, I still don't want them to disappear at the club.

"Oh, Haruhi, this isn't something that _you_ should feel responsible for. Even though your thoughtless comment was the cause of this fight. Don't worry about cleaning the dining hall, either." Kyō-chan said as he gave Haru-chan his creepy smile. He means the exact opposite of what he's saying and he completely blames Haru-chan for all of this (which is quite true). I think he'll add this to Haru-chan's debt. Sigh.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan fighting with each other… It's never happened before, huh?" Honey said as he played with Usa-chan's ears. I think they're not fighting. This is all scripted; I think they're just _way_ too far away from what Hai-chan and I can do. Hehe.

"Hn." Takashi replied.

Haru-chan looked at Honey. "Is that right?"

"I've known them since preschool. We weren't in the same year, so I never talked to them. But it seemed like they always played together."

I quickly averted my eyes at him. This makes me remember everything about me and Hai-chan. Please don't make me cry!

"You're right. I've only known them since middle school, but they really stood aloof. It seemed like except for themselves, they kept everyone at a distance. Their personalities were several times more warped than they are now." This is so me and Hai-chan. We also happened to be warped up in our own world, well until You-chan and Yuri-chan slapped some sense to us though. We were like, at the last year of middle school at that time, while they were at their last year at elementary. After that, Hai-chan decided to leave for America and live independently. And here I am right now, still in Japan.

Honey suddenly looked at me. "What's the matter, Kai-chan? Why are you crying?"

When he said that, it was then I felt something wet on my cheeks. I quickly wiped it away. "Oh, this?" I just laughed. "I suddenly remembered something, that's all."

Honey looked convinced and drank his tea. Oh thank goodness. Tama-chan continued. "Thinking about it that way, maybe this fighting is a turn for the better. It means that their world is starting to get larger, doesn't it?" Tama-chan said as he held out his hands. He quickly crossed his hands after. "Maybe it's best to leave them alone, under the circumstances."

I had never experienced fighting with my twin. Just thinking about it makes me cry. Why would we fight? Sigh, but I really do hope Hika-chan and Kao-chan 'make up', though.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

I and Honey are being thrown again. Just when will they stop doing this and ask Haru-chan? I'm beginning to feel annoyed.

The other hosts looked at us with different expressions. Tama-chan was somewhat panting, while Kyō-chan seemed to be having a worried face while writing at his black notebook. Haru-chan gave us an apologetic look, while Takashi just stood there sweatdropping.

Once they were done throwing us and other things, I and Honey were already at the top of the pile, both with Isa-chan and Usa-chan in our arms.

Tama-chan twitched. "After going this long, haven't you gotten over it yet? You brothers are putting us out."

Hika-chan looked at Tama-chan, frowning. "We're putting you out?! _We're_ putting you out, you say?! You've got to be kidding; _I'm_ the one who's put out! I'm the one who's got the same face as Kaoru." He looked at Kao-chan. "I'm sick and tired of being mistaken for you! The truth is I hate your guts!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Look at this, I bought this from Nekozawa-senpai-" Kao-chan said as he took out… Belzenef? What the heck? They actually added that on the script?

Tama-chan looked scared and backed away. Kao-chan also took a marker. "I'm writing your name on the thing's back, Hikaru!" Wow, the climax has arrived. "From here on, you're going to meet with lots of misfortune and sorrow!" Kao-chan said as he began to 'write' Hika-chan's name at the said doll. I could clearly see that he wrote 'blank' on it.

Suddenly, Honey tugged my dress and whispered. "So, Kai-chan, they're acting this all out?"

I nodded. "Yes, took you long enough to know though."

His eyes widen in shock. "You mean you already knew it all along? Why didn't you tell us?"

I laughed. "Well, I wanted to see everyone's reaction of this."

Suddenly, I heard a bang. We looked down only to see Haru-chan punch the heads of Hika-chan and Kao-chan. They deserve it.

"Enough already! You don't go bringing something like this into a simple quarrel! You are both to blame this fight, but you're even more to blame for bothering everyone around you with it!" Well except for me, I had fun. Haru-chan looked at them. "Now say you're sorry! If you don't make up right now, then I'll never let you come over, as long as I live!" Okay I think it's time to cross the line.

I quickly clapped my hands as I got down the pile easily. "Now, what a great show!" The other hosts, except for the twins and Honey, looked confused.

Haru-chan looked at me. "What do you mean by that?"

I looked at the twins, who seemed to have a mischievous smile. "Hika-chan, Kao-chan, just tell them already."

They both nodded. The other hosts seem to be more confused. They stood up in front of Haru-chan. "Then, if we _do_ make up, Haruhi, we can come over to your house, right?" They finished as they placed each other arms into each other shoulders.

"Eh?" Haru-chan said before she looked at the doll. When she saw what was written, she had a surprised look on her face. She then looked at me. "Kairi, you knew all of this all along?"

I gave her a mischievous smile before the twins went to me and gave me a high-five one by one. "Yes, yes I do!"

"But how?" Haru-chan asked, probably still not getting what just happened.

I smirked. This is so like me when Hai-chan is around. "Let's just say I also happened to have a twin, and we also do crazy antics and fake fights."

They all looked at the three of us with shocked faces.

"You were faking the fight all the time?" Tama-chan cried.

"Well, we were bored." They both chorused with a shrug.

Sigh, twins are always gonna be twins.

"Hey! Could somebody put me down here?" Honey suddenly asked. We all sweatdropped.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

**Hi guys! Two chapters a day! Hehe. It's actually because I'm going to be gone at my late grandparent's province since there's gonna be a feast there that will be celebrated for two days, so I'm gonna be gone for two days! I'm going to bring my precious laptop though, but I don't know if wi-fi signals can be reached from there. But anyways, I promise to update as soon as I can! I hope you forgive me! For now, sayonara!**

**Replies: **

**loopyhutton: Thank you so much!**

**Gottaloveastory: Well, Honey actually curses in the manga a few times, try and see for yourself. **

**~Pokemon Trainer White**


	10. What I'm Feeling

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Chapter Ten: What I'm Feeling**

**Word Count: 3, 667**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of its characters, even Usa-chan. What I do own though are my OCs.**

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

"Look, Haruhi, there are birds from the south tropics here." Tama-chan said as he placed his hand at Haru-chan's shoulder. Haru-chan sweatdropped. "Pretty, right? I wonder what kind of birds they're called."

Haru-chan just ignored his question. "Where's the exit, again?"

Honey suddenly appeared and hugged me. "Hey, Kai-chan! Isn't this great? You're actually wearing a bikini like I have said a few weeks ago! You're so cute! It's a shame you're hiding your body with your hair."

I automatically blushed and just nodded. I'm trying to recap what just happened today. Why is time suddenly flying by so fast? Okay, let me remember things from the start.

_Flashback (Start):_

_I was just walking outside the south school building. It was already 3:38 PM, so I might as well go home already; Haru-chan and Ryo-chan might be already waiting for me._

_Suddenly, someone grabbed me and carried me. Wait a minute, the way this person carries me is so familiar… I think he's-_

_A cheery voice interrupted my thoughts. "Takashi! Great job!" Sigh, it's them._

_I looked at Honey and gave him a confused look. "Honey, what do you mean by 'great job'?"_

_He just giggled. "You'll see."_

_A limo suddenly appeared in front of us. The car opened revealing Tama-chan, Kyō-chan, the twins and Haru-chan. _

_Tama-chan looked at us. "Great job, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. Bring her in."_

_With that, I was shoved in the car. Haru-chan suddenly talked to me with an apologetic look in her face. "They got you too, huh?"_

_I sighed. This better be worth it._

_Flashback (End):_

So yeah, Tama-chan's the reason why all of this happened.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

"This is a theme park that the Ootori group runs, 'Tropical Aqua Garden'." Kyō-chan stated as he took his drink.

I quickly looked at where he is. I was about to listen more when Honey grabbed me.

"Kai-chan, you really made a great decision in choosing this bikini! But why isn't Haru-chan wearing a swimsuit? Didn't she join you in choosing one?"

I automatically played with my hair. Ugh, I think I'm a programmed robot. "Well, actually, I didn't choose this outfit. And about Haru-chan's, I really don't know why."

He didn't reply after that, for he was just staring blankly at me. I blushed and looked away.

He giggled. "Kai-chan, you shouldn't hide your body and face with your hair. I can't see your pretty face and body fully."

I don't know if this is even possible, but even my whole body went red. He giggled again.

"Kai-chan, how about let's go swim at the pool? The pool's current!"

I laughed. "Sure, why not?"

He smiled at me and grabbed my hand as he went turbo towards the pool. I then saw something at Honey. "Honey, why do you have a swim ring? Don't you know how to swim?"

He shook his head. "Just looks cuter this way."

I nodded. "Yeah, I agree." The moment I have said the words, I immediately regretted it.

Honey looked at me with curious eyes. "You think I'm cuter this way, Kai-chan?"

I am currently debating myself on what should I reply. I don't want to say no because if I'd be lying if I say so. I also don't want to say yes because he would tease me about it forever. So I just nodded while hiding my face with my hair completely. I love you hair.

He giggled. "You're so adorable!" He suddenly carried me bridal style.

I blushed while still covering my face. "H-honey! Wh-what are you doing?"

He ignored me as he continued to walk to a place that I can't see. He just removed my hair from my face including my hair that was covering my body.

My blush darkened. He giggled and hugged me. "Kai-chan! You're so cute when you're flustered!"

I looked away from him. When we arrived at the pool, he stopped and placed me down. Thank you pool, I love you too.

"Kai-chan, do you need a swim ring? I could give this to you if you want me to." He said as he removed his swim ring and held it to me.

I just shook my head and smiled. "No thanks. I want to swim freely." With that, I quickly jumped at the current pool. I swam down below the pool for a few seconds before ascending back.

Honey looked at me with a relieved sigh. "Oh thank goodness. I thought you already drowned there for a sec."

I just laughed. "Swimming is like, my most favorite sport besides karate, so I usually do tricks."

He also laughed but looked at me with a worried expression after. "Yeah, but don't do things like that to me again. I could have had a heart attack if you didn't ascend back immediately."

I laughed again. "Oh, don't worry. If you don't like what I'm doing then I won't do it again, I promise."

He gave me a flowery smile. "Okay!" And with that, he jumped towards me.

I swiftly avoided him. He immediately looked at me and held my hand. "Let's go swim, 'kay Kai-chan?"

I nodded vigorously. "Sure thing!"

We were about to swim when someone jumped at the pool. When I turned around, I saw Takashi going towards us.

Honey looked at him with a flowery smile. "Hey Takashi! Kai-chan and I are planning to swim! Do you want to swim with us?"

"Ah." Takashi replied as he placed Honey and I at his back while swimming. I squeaked in surprise.

"H-hey Takashi, are you sure you can carry the both of us?" I said as I blushed. Why do I have to squeak?

"Ah." He replied. He really is the 'get-to-the-point' type of person.

We were like that for a while before Takashi finally got tired. So Honey and I were left at the pool. Honey turned at me and smiled.

"Kai-chan, why don't you show me your tricks? Just not that type of trick you did earlier."

I nodded and beamed. "Sure!" With that, I did a backflip underwater. When I was finished, Honey looked at me with a surprised look.

"Wow! That's so cool! I never get to do that!" He said as he clapped his hands.

I smiled. "Honey, how about you stay here for a while? I'll just take a short swim for a moment."

He nodded. "Yeah, you can. But be careful, 'kay? This is a current pool."

I smiled and blushed a bit. "Thank you, Honey. I'll try to be careful." With that, I swam away from him. I navigated myself to a corner of the pool. I was about to reach the corner when a wave went towards me. I tried to swim away from it but I got caught.

Honey quickly swam towards me. "Kai-chan!"

The moment he said that, I quickly blacked out.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

"…chan! Kai-chan! Kai-chan, please wake up!" I suddenly heard someone sobbing. Was I lying at the ground? Why is my face wet? I quickly opened my eyes to see a sobbing Honey. When he saw me already awake, he smiled while crying,

"Kai-chan! I'm so glad you're awake! I thought that you were… that you were…" He cried as he trailed off.

I quickly wiped his tears away. "Shhh, don't cry. I'm also so sorry for swimming off; I really didn't expect that thing to happen."

His crying slowly stopped crying. He then looked at me with teary eyes. "Kai-chan, just don't do things like that anymore, 'kay?"

I nodded. "I can't promise you, but I'll try to do so."

He then covered his eyes with his wet bangs. "Kai-chan…"

I quickly looked at him. It then I realized that I was sitting at his lap. I blushed and played with my also wet hair. "Yes?"

He suddenly looked at me with a mischievous smile. "Hika-chan and Kao-chan's maid did a very good job, you know."

I squeaked and covered my face and body. "E-eh?"

He giggled and stood up while carrying me bridal style again. I squeaked while covering my face. "H-honey! Don't c-carry me like this! I can walk!"

He giggled again and continued to carry me while walking. "I really like it when you squeak." He said as he removed my hair from my face.

My blush darkened. "Why d-do you s-say so?"

He looked at me with a flowery smile. "Because you're so cute and adorable."

I think my whole body's red right now. One more remark from him and I'll really explode. He suddenly stopped and placed me down. I looked at him with confusion. I stuttered. "W-why did you p-place me do-down? W-well, not th-that I like being carried by you. B-but I don't hate it either. B-but-"

He suddenly caught me off guard by cupping my face into his hands.

"_Kairi_, do you know what the magic words are already?" He said with an unreadable expression in his face.

My heart was beating fast. He was addressing me with my full name. I blushed but just looked in his eyes. He was also looking at me.

"U-um, I, ah…" I managed to stutter.

"Kai-chan, since you really don't have a clue, I'll just spill the beans instead, 'kay?" He said as he still cupped my face into his hands.

I just nodded. His face was like, getting nearer and nearer until he stopped when our foreheads touched. I was blushing madly and my heart beats so fast for some reason that I don't know, but I just ignored it. I want to know what the magic words are.

"Kai-chan, I-"

Honey was suddenly interrupted when I suddenly heard something growling. When Honey turned, my eyes immediately went wide open.

Honey carried me bridal style immediately and ran. I didn't even care about him carrying me, because I was so concentrated at looking at something.

"Why are there alligators here?!" I said in disbelief.

"Kai-chan, ask Kyō-chan about this." He replied as he continued to run.

When the alligators were already lost in sight, Honey was panting hard. I quickly felt guilty for not running on my own, so I got down from his arms.

Honey looked at me with a confused look. "Why have you got down?"

I rolled my eyes and pointed at him. "It's because you're tired, silly." I turned around only to see a bunch of trees. "We might as well find the others. They might be worried."

He went to me and faced me. "Kai-chan, how about let's climb at a tree? In that way, we could see the others easier!"

I beamed. "Sure, that's a great idea!"

Suddenly, it rained. Well, what do you know? This artificial tropical garden has rain. I shivered. This is why I hate wearing a bikini; it makes me cold.

Honey suddenly looked at me. "Kai-chan, are you cold?"

I shook my head and smiled. "No, I'm not. I'm just having the chills for a sec for some odd reason."

He looked unconvinced. "Kai-chan, you're lying."

I didn't respond to him and just started to climb at a tree nearby. "Come on! We must go and see the others!"

He just ignored me, but went towards me and also climbed up. I sighed in relief. I was about to continue climbing when Honey climbed faster than I and grabbed my waist. He then got the both of us down. He also let me sit down. When we sat down, he had his eyes covered up again by his bangs.

I looked at him with a confused expression. "Honey, why are we sitting down? We are supposed to go to the othe-"

"Stop ignoring yourself! You're shivering, yet you just ignored it just for the others!" He interrupted me as he yelled at me. I was shocked at his outburst. I mean, you don't get to see Mitsukuni Haninozuka act like this every day. But he's kinda right. I always ignore myself.

He suddenly hugged me tightly while entangling his feet into mine. The next thing I knew, we were lying under a tree.

I squeaked. "H-honey-"

"Let's stay in this position for a while." He said as he interrupted me again. His eyes were still covered by his bangs.

I blushed. My heart began to beat fast again. Why does this happen whenever Honey is around me?

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

I felt somebody shaking me. When I opened my eyes, I saw Honey who was not hugging me anymore with a flowery smile. "Kai-chan! I didn't know you were asleep!"

I was asleep? Wow, I'm surprised. I suddenly remembered something. "Honey, let's climb at a tree! It's no longer raining!"

He looked at me with a worried expression. "Are you sure you're already fine? Maybe I should climb alone."

I shook my head frantically. "No, I'm serious! I'm no longer shivering!"

He looked unconvinced for a second before smiling. "Okay, if you say so!"

We quickly climbed up at a tree near us. When we were finally at the top, we saw a helicopter with men going down a ladder while carrying firearms. We suddenly heard a scream. Wait, that scream's so familiar…

My eyes went wide in realization. "Honey, it's Haru-chan! We have to go!"

He nodded at me before looking around us. He got a hanging vine and held his hand to me. "Kai-chan, this vine will lead us to Haru-chan's. Let's go!"

I nodded and took his hand. I was carried by him bridal style before we finally swung. Just how many times did he carry me already this day? Oh yeah, about four times already.

When I finally saw Haru-chan, I also saw Takashi who was carrying her. They were surrounded by a lot of men. I frowned.

"Takashi! Haru-chan! Move!" Honey yelled.

I released the vine even though we were still far away from the ground to kick the guy that was holding his firearm towards Haru-chan and Takashi. Apparently, I had hit him on the face, so I think I'm going to apologize later. I landed on the ground safely. I also happen to see Honey doing the same thing I did earlier. My eyes were covered by my bangs, but I can still see clearly.

The men with firearms held their firearms towards us. "What do both of you think you're doing, you little pipsqueaks?!"

One of the men spoke up. "No matter, get the both of these, too!"

"Heh." I simply said as I took one of the men's shoulders and threw him to the ground. I threw more and more men on the ground until they are finally cleared out. When I looked at Honey, I also saw that he already cleared the other men.

I crouched for a second before finally standing straight. I quickly turned to Haru-chan. "Haru-chan, are you alright?"

Haru-chan seems to be sweatdropping. Honey suddenly talked. "Don't go being so reckless," He turned to us while waving his finger. "Hurting my friends is a no-no!"

I grinned and nodded. "Yes, I agree!"

There was a silence for a few seconds when a voice suddenly yelled. "Haruhi!"

When I turned, I saw it was the twins, Tama-chan and Kyō-chan running towards us.

Honey also looked at them. "Ah, Tama-chan!"

"Huh?" Hika-chan started.

"Honey-senpai and Kairi-senpai!" Kao-chan finished.

"Haruhi!" Tama-chan suddenly yelled. He then hugged Haru-chan. "I was worried about you." Haru-chan just sweatdropped.

The twins suddenly poked the men who were now knocked out. "Not sure what happened here, but they seem okay." Hika-chan started.

"Well, Honey-senpai was the one who did this, right? Then he must have been holding back." Kao-chan finished. I was kind of happy that he didn't include me; because I think it's better if they didn't know.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Haru-chan said as she pinched Tama-chan's hand to make him let her go.

"Huh?" Kao-chan started.

"You don't know?" Hika-chan finished.

"The Haninozukas have been famous for their martial arts for generations. They've instructed not just the police and SDF, but overseas military forces, as well." Hika-chan stated. Well, so is our family. But then, what we really specialize the most are our restaurants though.

"In particular, Honey-senpai has been called the dreadnaught of the Haninozuka family, for as long as he was around, and by the time he was in middle school, he was the national champion for the karate and judo." Kyō-chan also stated.

"Incidentally, Mori-senpai also became the national champion in kendo, when he was in middle school." Tama-chan also stated.

Honey looked at Kyō-chan. "Also, Kai-chan helped me in knocking down these guys!" Thank you very much, Honey. Now they know my secret.

The others, excluding Kyō-chan and Takashi, gave me a shocked look.

"Eh?" Hika-chan started.

"Kairi-senpai?" Kao-chan finished.

"Oh, I almost forgot to inform all of you. The Okanes have also been famous for their martial arts for several generations, too. They also do the same stuff as the Haninozukas, so both of them are considered family rivals, but are actually friends outside battle." Kyō-chan paused for a second before looking at me. I inwardly shivered. "Also, Kairi-senpai is as strong as Honey-senpai; she was the national champion for both karate and judo in the girls division by the time she was just seven years old. She is the champion for the national swimming competition, too, when she was just twelve."

When Kyō-chan finished, everyone looked at me with wide eyes, excluding Honey and Takashi.

The twins decided to talk to me to break the awkwardness. "Kairi-senpai, how did the both you reach here?" Kao-chan asked.

"You know what? We reached the end of the current pool, and then we went looking for you guys." I said with an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone.

Suddenly, the men in black outfits bowed at Honey and I. "We humbly apologize!"

"Huh?" I said with a confused look.

"I am a 2nd-generation student of the Ishikuza Dojo!"

"I am a student of the Todoroki Dojo!"

"I'm from the Otake Dojo! We are in debt in the both of you!"

"Oh, is that right?" Honey asked.

"Yes, sir! We were completely unaware that we were looking for Haninozuka Mitsukuni-sama and Okane Kairi-sama, and have committed a terrible offense! Although, accidental though it may have been, my dojo will take pride in the day I was able to engage the both of you, Mitsukuni-sama and Kairi-sama, personally, for generations to come!" One said while bowing.

I was completely sweatdropping at the whole scene. I mean, is my family _really_ that high and mighty? And 'Kairi-sama'? Ugh.

I quickly went to all of them. "Guys, you can stop bowing at us now. It was really just an accident; it's no big deal. So please, stand up."

They quickly stood up and saluted their hands. "Yes, Kairi-sama!"

I sweatdropped. But I decided to give them a smile. "Okay then! Just don't call me 'Kairi-sama'. Call me 'Kairi' or 'Kai-chan' instead; I hate it when people call me 'Kairi-sama'."

They saluted again. "We will, Kairi!"

I nodded and smiled. I then turned to the Honey, who was patting Takashi's head. "Takashi, you did very well protecting Haru-chan."

Takashi nodded. "Ah. You also did well protecting Kairi." I felt weird when he called me by my full name, that's like, the first time he addressed me by name.

Honey beamed. "Uh huh! I did very well! I made sure to protect her from the alligators and cover her from the rain!" With that, he looked at me mischievously. I quickly blushed and turned away. Kyō-chan kinda noticed it and took out his black notebook and began to write something.

I want to get over this! "So, who's up for cake?" I said as I laughed nervously.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

When I finally arrived at my apartment, it was already late afternoon. It was planned that we should go to the beach next to clear the mood. It has been a very long day, so I decided to resign to my bedroom while Haru-chan cooked for dinner at my kitchen. I had asked her if she could cook alone, because I was recently not feeling well, and she nodded vigorously. So here I am right now, in my room with Isa-chan, trying to figure out this feeling that I had.

I don't know what I'm currently feeling right now. Ever since Honey came into my life, I've been starting to have some weird symptoms over a disease that I still don't know the name. But I just ignored these, thinking that it's probably stress since I had lost Isa-chan. But now that Isa-chan had been long found already, this thing still exists. Worst, it only happens when I'm around Honey.

Every time I'm with him, I always get flustered. My heart also beats so fast, like I had joined a running marathon, and yet I'm not panting for air. I also tend to stutter when we have close contact, and recently, I'm always thinking about him. Almost every minute, I think about him. I also happen to fix my messy hair often nowadays, only to see his reaction, which is very unusual for me. The thing that I'm most confused about is that Honey never seems to react like that when I'm around him.

Or maybe, all of this is happening because I'm shy around him! Yes, that's probably it!

…Or not.

"Ugh! I really don't know!" I yelled as I held my hair in frustration.

"What do you mean you don't know, Kairi?" Haru-chan suddenly asked from the kitchen.

I quickly blushed and laughed nervously. "Oh nothing, Haru-chan! It's just that I just really don't know what our food for today is." What a lame excuse.

She laughed. "Oh, that? We're having curry rice and some sushi. It's actually cooked now. Let's eat."

I sighed but smiled even Haru-chan can't see me. "Okay, Haru-chan! Coming right up!" I said as I got out of my room.

Sigh. I guess I'll just eventually find out soon what I'm feeling.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

**Hi guys! I finally updated after being gone for two days! Man, I can't ****survive there for long! You could barely catch wi-fi signals! Also, other guests there speak in a totally different Filipino language! I don't understand a thing at all, even though I'm Filipino! It's a good thing there's an aircon there, if none, we would be probably be baked already. Anyways, I'm currently listening to "Shissou" by Last Alliance. Listen to it! It's the ending song of OHSHC! It's a great song! By the way, back to the story! What do you think? Kairi starts to feel something there! I already have some "plans" for the next chapter, but I think I gotta sleep for now; it's like, 11:43 PM here! I'm sleepy, and I need to wake up early tomorrow! So for now, sayonara!**

**Replies:**

**loopyhutton: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're clinging to my story!**

**Gottaloveastory: Yeah, even for me. I can't actually imagine Honey curse, truth to be told. But I really had this strange urge to add it, to make Honey a bit 'evil', because he can't be good and innocent all the time, right? Oh, and to answer your other question regarding Hairi, I think a bit soon! Just remember to stay tuned! And yeah, Honey, you're seventeen years old. Face the thoughts. See ya in the next chapter!**

**alice (guest): Thank you very much! I really appreciate your review! I promise to keep writing as soon as I can! Oh and about Honey and Kairi date, I also happened to have "plans" for it, but I'm really not the type to go get-to-the-point, because what's the point of making a story if you're just going straight to the point? So please wait for the other chapters! You won't regret it for sure!**

**princess-snow510: Yeah, we're going to meet her! Hai-chan will be coming soon, don't worry! Just not really very soon, and also not very late. I'm not the get-to-the-point type, so please wait for the other chapters! **

**Other replies: **

**princess-snow510: Yes, I completely agree on that! How I wish I was Kai-chan! Thank you for loving my story!**

**~Pokemon Trainer White**


	11. Let's Go To Okinawa!

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Chapter Eleven: Let's Go To Okinawa! **

**Word Count: 6, 376**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of its characters, even Usa-chan. What I do own though are my OCs.**

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

We were currently at the hosting room. Hosting time is now done, so we decided to relax first before going home. Haru-chan was studying at a table when suddenly the twins whispered her about something.

"The beach?" Haru-chan asked.

"Yes, the beach!" The twins chorused.

"The beach…" I said as I trailed off. Well, they did mention on going to the beach next.

"You said so before, didn't you?" Hika-chan started.

"You wouldn't mind going to the beach." Kao-chan finished.

"Did I say that?" Haru-chan asked. Well, you sorta did.

The twins looked at her with a poker face. "Yes, you did. And so…" They both trailed off. They then showed her a swimsuit that was in the middle of the other swimsuits. Wow, I haven't noticed that yet. "…we've prepared some swimsuits for you." Hika-chan continued.

"Isn't it cute?" Kao-chan added.

Honey suddenly chimed in. "I think…" He then showed a mannequin with a blue one-piece swimsuit in it. "…that this would look good on Haru-chan." Sigh, thank goodness they didn't add me. I'm safe.

The twins waved their fingers. "You don't get it, huh, Honey-senpai?"

"Huh?" Honey looked at them with a confused expression.

The twins suddenly picked up Haru-chan by holding her under her arms, with Haru-chan hanging. "Just wearing this uniform helps to gloss over the fact that she's as flat as a cutting board." Hika-chan started.

"A one-piece type suit like that would only invite tears, by making it obvious how utterly poor her figure is." Kao-chan finished.

Honey was gripping the mannequin tightly. I decided to spoke up. "Well, the twins are right. Since Haru-chan's an A-cup, she might need some frills to cover her chest."

The twins and Honey looked at me for a second before the twins gave me a mischievous smile. They then went to Honey and got the mannequin.

"And think again, Honey-senpai…" Hika-chan started.

"…this one-piece suit would look good on Kairi-senpai." Kao-chan started.

My eyes went wide and I waved my hands frantically. "No way! I'm also flat as a cutting board!"

The twins stuck up their tongues at me. "Yes way, Kairi-senpai."

"Actually, the last time we went to Kyōya-senpai's family's jungle pool…" Hika-chan started.

"…it's so clear that you are not just an A-cup." Kao-chan finished.

"You're actually a C-cup!" The twins chorused as they pointed at me.

I blushed. Why the heck would they know my size? This is so embarrassing.

The twins went close to me and were still smiling mischievously. "It's so odd to have that kind of size, but oh well. So that's where all the sweets go." They both chorused while grinning widely.

My blush darkened. "Kyaa! Perverts!" I squeaked as I ran towards Haru-chan. I then looked at her with puppy eyes. "Haru-chan, I'm not gonna wear that, right?"

She looked at me apologetically. "Ask the three of them that question."

I looked at the twins. They just smiled mischievously while shaking their heads. I then looked at Honey. He stared back at me.

"What is it, Kai-chan?" He asked innocently.

I gave him a 'you-know-what-I-mean' look. He just gave me a flowery smile.

"Kai-chan, I don't know what you're talking about." He said as he gave me a mischievous look.

Ugh. "I'm not gonna wear that, right?" I said as I pointed the mannequin with the hideous swimsuit in it.

He just smiled _ever_-so-brightly. "Oh, why not? There's _completely_ nothing wrong in wearing it, right Hika-chan and Kao-chan?"

The twins then went to Honey and gave me an evil smile. First mischievous, then evil? This is no good at all. "Yes, you're right, Honey-senpai. _Completely_ nothing wrong at all."

"No way in hell, perverts." I said as I gripped Isa-chan who was there the whole time tightly.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

In the end, I got to wear the swimsuit, because they told Kyō-chan about it. He agreed immediately and looked at me with a creepy smile, so I immediately nodded vigorously, with the perverts cheering hooray. Tama-chan even thought it was a great idea, because it would 'make Haruhi wake up and have some more feminine sense'. Takashi was just following Honey, while Haru-chan just looked at me apologetically. She even didn't wear one! What great friends we are.

And you know what? We also happen to have hosting time today.

"Tamaki-kun, being alone with you, looking at the sea, is like a dream." A guest said as she and Tama-chan were sitting at a rock together.

"It's no dream. But if I could have my own way," He paused as he went closer to the girl's face. "I'd wish I could appear in your dreams tonight."

"Tamaki-kun…" The girl said as she blushed.

I then looked at the twins. Their guests and they were playing beach volleyball. Then, Hika-chan threw the ball far away.

"Take it easy, Hikaru!" Kao-chan said as he went after the ball.

"Sorry, I'll get it!" Hika-chan said as he also went after the ball. "Wait for me, Kaoru!" Or maybe after Kaoru.

"It's not me! The ball's running away!" Kao-chan yelled as he looked at Hika-chan and continued to run.

Their guests were squealing. I quickly turned away, afraid of what I might see next.

I looked back at Haru-chan, who was sitting under another umbrella. She seems to be talking to her guests. I sighed as I continued to cover my body. It's a good thing no one requested me yet.

"Hey, Kairi! What are you doing here? You should enjoy the sun." A voice suddenly said. When I turned around, I inwardly sighed.

Speak of the devil. I just smiled. "No, I'm actually happy already here, Roshi-chan."

Roshi-chan, my regular costumer, sat next to me. "Why are you covering your body?"

I blushed. I covered my body further. "I don't want to people to see my body. It's hideous." And I don't want Honey and the twins smiling mischievously/evilly at me.

He laughed. "Why? Are you afraid that someone will see your hidden fats?"

I frowned while pouting. "No, I'm not! I just don't want to expose myself, that's all."

He stared at me for a moment before standing up and holding my hand. I blushed at the sudden contact. It was a good thing he didn't notice.

I looked at him. "Where are we going, Roshi-chan?"

"How about let's go take a swim? In that way, you won't be bored here all day long." He said as he looked at me.

I smiled. He's so thoughtful. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am, thin little pig."

I pouted. "That's mean. But let's go!" I said as I stood up.

Suddenly, he carried me bridal style. I squeaked. "Eek! Why are you doing this?!"

He laughed as he walked towards the shore. "I'm planning something."

"What is your plan?" I was thinking hard before my eyes widen in realization. "Oh no, don't even think about it."

He began to walk faster. "What do you mean, Kairi?" He looked at me with an innocent look.

"Don't play innocent with me, Roshi-chan; put me down now." I said as I tried to struggle free, but to no avail.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Ugh. Just put me down!"

"Alright then! Brace yourself!" He said as he threw me to the water.

"Kyaaa!" I screamed as I splashed into the water. Roshi-chan was already laughing his head off. I immediately thought of something. I threw him some wet sand. It hit accurately at his face. It was my turn to laugh my head off.

He quickly removed the sand from his face and also threw me some wet sand which I swiftly avoided. I stuck up my tongue at him. "Try throwing one at me!"

"Challenge accepted!" He replied as he threw me a lot of wet sand. It hit my hair.

I screamed. I hate it when something is in my hair. I removed the sand from my hair immediately. I suddenly ran after him. "Don't hit my hair!"

He ran away immediately. After a few moments, he was tired. He was panting and was facing me while backing away instead. Hehe, this is my chance. I already held his left arm and was about to grab him to me when he tripped into a shell, bringing me with him.

The next thing I knew, I was on top on him, with my chest pressing at his.

I immediately blushed and sat up straight. "I'm sorry!"

He was also happened to be blushing. "N-no! It's my fault; I tripped into something."

"I'm also sorry for chasing you!"

"Sorry for throwing sand in your hair!"

"I'm sorry for pressing my chest into yours! It's was an accident; I promise!"

"Sorry for- what?" He stopped as he looked at me. Then at my chest. Then at me again. He then blushed.

"I'm s-sorry!" He quickly blurted out.

Suddenly, I heard someone clear their throat. When I looked up, I saw Honey with his hand held out.

"You might want to get off him right now." He said with an oddly strained smile.

"Oh! Honey!" I said with a nervous laugh as I took his hand and got up. Roshi-chan also immediately got up and bowed at me.

"Kairi! So sorry!" He then looked at Honey before running away. "S-see you soon!" He yelled as he ran away. Hmm, he's never like that to me before.

"Sure thing, Roshi-chan!" I yelled back. When he was nowhere to be seen, I looked at Honey. I thought that he was having an expressionless face at where Roshi-chan ran for a second before he finally gave his flowery smile.

"Kai-chan, wanna go shellfish hunting? Haru-chan's already picking up a lot of them!" He said while pointing at Haru-chan, who was indeed, picking a lot of them.

I laughed. "She really loves seafood." I then turned at Honey. "Let's go!"

He smiled brightly. "Okay!" With that, we ran towards Haru-chan, who was frantically picking up the shellfishes.

"Amazing! What a haul!" Honey exclaimed when we arrived at Haru-chan.

"We're going to have a fancy side dish tonight!" She said as she continued to fill up her bucket.

"Haru-chan! Let me join in!" I said as I also picked up a bucket and started collecting. Honey also did the same.

"Okay! It's going to be more delicious when there's a lot of it!" She replied with a very happy face. Wow, she must be brimming with happiness right now.

Suddenly, Tama-chan appeared. "Well, the three of you look like you're enjoying yourselves, so I guess it's alright." After he said that, Takashi jumped down from a rock. He was up there all the time?!

"Senpai!" Haru-chan suddenly yelled. "We're going to have a big haul for tonight's supper!" She continued to yell while waving her hands.

"You did, you did, my little girl?" Tama-chan said as he placed his hands at his face. Wow, so now there are already two of them brimming with happiness right now.

"A big haul! A big haul!" Haru-chan continued to yell, causing the other guests and the twins to notice and come near us.

"Huh? What was that?" The twins both chorused.

"Tonight's supper is going to be a real treat!" She continued to yell again as she waved her hands.

I then went close to Haru-chan and also cheered. "Uh huh! It's going to be very delicious!"

Suddenly, Tama-chan went to us while holding a crab. "What do you think, Haruhi and onee-chan? Do you find this large crab to be… crab-tivating?"

I smiled. "What a great pun, Tama-chan!"

Haru-chan looked at him before smiling. "Yes."

Tama-chan blushed. "How cute!" Suddenly, something crawled from the crab. The others stiffened.

"Cen…"

"…ti…"

"…pede!" With that, everybody ran except for me, Haru-chan and Tama-chan. We just had poker faces.

While Tama-chan was crying, Haru-chan picked up the centipede. She was planning to throw it!

Before she had the chance to throw it, I immediately got the centipede from her hands. "No! Don't throw it!" I looked at centipede that was in my hands. I petted it. "It might die."

The twins immediately placed their arms at my shoulders. "Hey, Kairi-senpai, do you love bugs?" They both chorused.

I shook my head. "No, I don't. But that doesn't mean it should die, right? And besides, why not just place it back from where it came from?" I walked away from them and placed the centipede under the big rocks. "Like here, for instance." I said as I released the centipede from my hands.

Suddenly the guests went towards us. "Haruhi-kun is so manly."

"Kairi-chan really loves animals!"

"And yet, the both of them are nice, huh?"

"Fantastic!" All of the guests squealed. Haru-chan and I sweatdropped. The twins scooted over to Tama-chan, who was shocked. I can't hear the rest of their conversation because I was talking to the guests.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

**(3rd Person POV: Start)**

"Well, okay, fine." Hikaru started.

"Usually though, girls react quite differently." Kaoru finished.

"Isn't there anything that the both of them are afraid of?" Tamaki said, still holding the crab.

Suddenly, the twins had light bulbs in their heads. "Tono! Tono!" Tamaki looked at them.

"We just thought up a fun game. Want to play?" They both chorused. "We call it… the 'Who can find Haruhi and Kairi-senpai's Weakness?' game!"

Tamaki raised an eyebrow. "What an awful-sounding game."

The twins walked away from Tamaki. "Yeah, you're probably right. They'd only show their weakness to someone they were close to, and all."

"What are the rules?!" Tamaki suddenly yelled.

The twins looked back at him. "That's more like it! The deadline is tomorrow at sunset. Whoever finds out what their weakness is first, wins."

Honey suddenly appeared with Takashi. "We wanna join! We wanna join!"

"Ah." Takashi added.

Suddenly, Kyō-chan appeared with light glinting from his glasses. "I will give whoever wins a prize." He then held out six pictures of Haruhi and Kairi. There were three pictures of Haruhi. One was when she was at elementary school, while the second picture is at a school sports fest. The last picture was her in her middle school uniform while reciting something. Kairi also had three pictures. The first one was when she was in her middle school uniform. The second one was when she was swimming at a swimming contest. The third one was the same picture that Tamaki showed all of them in a laptop.

Honey, Tamaki and the twins stiffened.

"So, it's a deal then." Kyōya stated as he moved the pictures away from Tamaki, who was trying his best to reach for it.

"But Kyō-chan, how is it that you have those photos?" Honey asked as he recovered from his stiffened state.

"I have my sources. Why don't we leave it at that?" Kyōya replied.

**(3rd Person POV: End)**

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

It was weird that the twins brought Haru-chan and I with their guests. We were currently at a very dark cave. It was a good thing the twins brought in flashlights, because some might accidentally trip here.

"This place here…" Kao-chan started.

"…is said to be a paranormal spot, which not even the locals will come very often." Hika-chan finished. Well of course they won't come; it's so freaking slippery here.

"It's a cave that only shows itself at low tide." Kao-chan stated. What a great fact. Where did they learn all of this stuff?

"Up to now, they say that a lot of people drowned down here." He continued. Well, for the people who have died here, may your souls rest in peace.

The guests were now trembling. Kao-chan still continued. "They say that their lingering resentment drag passers-by into the dark."

Suddenly, Hika-chan pointed at something. "What's that?!"

The girls screamed. When I turned around though, I laughed. Hard. It was a funny-looking thing that I couldn't describe. The twins looked at me with surprised looks.

"Why are you laughing?" They both chorused.

"It – look – funny!" I managed to say while laughing.

Suddenly, a hand was at my and Haru-chan's shoulder. Haru-chan just stared at it while I laughed even harder. "What's this? A test of courage or something?" Haru-chan said while looking at the fake skeleton hand.

"This hand looks so silly!" I said as I took the hand. I realized that it was Kao-chan that was manipulating it while it was Hika-chan that was manipulating at Haru-chan's. We all looked at each other with poker faces.

"Aren't the both of you afraid of ghosts?" Hika-chan asked as he took out the funny-looking thing. I just stifled my laughter.

"I've never seen one." Haru-chan stated.

They then looked at me. "I don't find 'scary' things scary; I actually find them funny-looking instead." I said as I had finally released my stifled laughter. The twins and the guests looked at us while sweatdropping.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

"Kai-chan! Over here! Over here!" Honey yelled while waving his hand to us.

Haru-chan had a confused expression in her face. "Um…" She trailed off.

"Is this thing even allowed to be on a beach?" I continued as I sweatdropped. It was a big truck, with the same men in black earlier at the jungle pool accident.

We then climbed in the truck and stood there. "Okay, private police people, if you please!" Honey said to the men as he bowed. Um, what are we doing?

The men in black then saluted their hands. Suddenly, the door shut. My eyes widen in realization.

"Um, Honey? Why are we here?" I asked at Honey.

He was silent for a moment before finally hugging me. "It's so dark, confined, and scary! It's so dark, confined, and scary!"

"Honey-senpai…" Haru-chan said as she sweatdropped.

I also sweatdropped. "How about let's get out? You're scared here."

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

Haru-chan and I just stared at the object in Takashi's hand.

I sweatdropped. "Takashi, isn't this a _mori_ you're holding?"

"Yeah. This is indeed a _mori_, right, Mori-senpai?" Haru-chan added.

He looked at us uncomfortably. "Ah."

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

"And another side dish." Haru-chan said as she picked up another shellfish. We decided to go shellfish hunting again after all the weird events that happened earlier. I was so confused as to why would they do that. But, oh well, they're the Host Club; let's not be surprised.

I picked up a shellfish and showed it to Haru-chan. "Haru-chan, how about this? Is this edible to eat?"

She smiled. "Yes, that would really look good!"

"Haruhi-kun! Kairi-chan!" A voice called from above. When Haru-chan and I looked to see who it was, it was the three of our guests from earlier, waving at us. They were at a big rock.

"Hey there!" One spoke up.

"This breeze feels so great!" Another one spoke up.

"It's dangerous up there." Haru-chan said.

I nodded in agreement. "Be careful up there!" I yelled as I went to Haru-chan to find more shellfishes. Suddenly, I heard an unfamiliar male voice from above. Then, one of the girls yelled. I looked up in alarm and at Haru-chan. "Haru-chan! Let's go!" I said as Haru-chan nodded.

When we reached at the top, we saw two guys that were holding the girls. I low-kicked the guy that was holding two girls while Haru-chan threw both of our buckets with shellfishes on it at the other.

"Yee-oww!" The guy that was hit with the shellfishes screamed in pain.

"Ouch!" The other guy that I kicked also screamed in pain, releasing both girls in the process.

"Would you go away now? They don't want you." Haru-chan said while still holding the bucket.

"Yeah, and they say you're bothering them." I added.

"Haruhi-kun! Kairi-chan!" One of the girls said as she cheered.

"Why, you little kid!" One of the guys yelled at me. I glanced at him while frowning. The girl took this as a chance to run. "You get back here!"

"She can leave if she wants to, you idiot!" I yelled as I grabbed one of his shoulders and threw him.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

**(3rd Person POV: Start)**

The twins were running away from Tamaki. "Those are Nabu snakes, tono!" The twins chorused. They were trying to plan a new way to scare Haruhi and Kairi, but the snakes that Tamaki got were actually Nabu snakes, the poisonous snakes that are only native in Okinawa.

"What do I do?!" Tamaki yelled in panic as he ran after the twins.

Honey and Takashi was just running along them when suddenly a girl ran to them in tears. "Tamaki-sama!" She yelled. "It's Haruhi-kun and Kairi-chan!"

All of them stopped running and turned to the girl.

**(3rd Person POV: End)**

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

I was just finished fighting the other guy. The girls he was holding already ran away. When I turned to see Haru-chan, my eyes went wide. She was being dragged by the other guy towards the sea.

"What's with these spindly arms?" He said as he continued to drag her.

I frowned and ran towards the guy. "Why you-"

I was cut off when the other man I thought I was finished fighting off grab hold of me. "You thought you're strong, little pipsqueak?" He yelled as he also dragged me towards the sea.

"Kid, you should just go swimming in the ocean like a good boy!" The other guy yelled as he dropped Haru-chan to the sea.

"Haru-chan!" I yelled as she continued to fall. I decided to back kick the guy that was holding me in his stomach before also jumping down to Haru-chan. When I landed at the water, I quickly got Haru-chan that was about to drown to the darkness of the underwater and got above. I carried her and quickly swam towards the shore. I was mid-way there when suddenly; I got tired from carrying Haru-chan and swimming. I mean, man! I can't carry someone taller and bigger than me for a long time! I looked at Haru-chan.

"Haru-chan, I'm so sorry…" I whispered as a tear escaped from my eye and as I released her. She was able to swim at this level; she could handle this already. I was already looking at her from above as she was screaming my name. I smiled and just closed my eyes. At least I had met the Host Club already; I never had this fun in my whole life.

The last thing I saw was a person swimming towards me before I finally blacked out.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

"…called a doctor, who will be here shortly." I heard someone talk. Wait, am I alive? When I opened my eyes, I saw the rest of the Host Club. I noticed that Takashi was carrying me. Yeah! I'm alive!

"I see." I heard Tamaki say.

"I'm all right. I don't need a doctor." I also heard Haru-chan say.

I immediately got up and got down from Takashi. I went to Haru-chan. "Are you sure you're already okay, Haru-chan? I'm so sorry I didn't continue to swim you to the shore!"

Everyone looked at me with shocked faces, with Honey lowering his head. I looked at them with confusion. "What's wrong with what I said?"

Tama-chan frowned at Haru-chan. "Are you one of those? Are you a martial arts master, like Honey-senpai and onee-chan?"

Tama-chan then looked at me while holding my shoulders and also frowned. I jumped in fear. "And you, onee-chan. You almost drowned there. If Mori-senpai hasn't come there to save you, what would have happened?! You may be a martial arts master and a great swimmer, but you're still a girl. How could you think that the both of you, both girls, only by yourselves, could do anything against those boys?!"

I also frowned. "It doesn't matter if we are girls."

Haru-chan also chimed in. "Yeah. We were just there, and didn't have time to think about anything like-"

Tama-chan removed his hands from my shoulders and suddenly interrupted her. "Well think about it, you idiot! Both of you are girls!"

"I will apologize for making you come after me, but I can't understand any other reason why you'd be so mad at the both of us." Haru-chan said as she frowned.

Tama-chan looked at me. "Do you feel the same way, too?" He whispered.

"Look, I may have almost drowned there, but is it wrong to save other people who are already in the brink of death? What's wrong in that?" I replied as I continued to frown.

"Is that so, huh? Then both of you go right ahead." He said as he walked away. "I'm not speaking to either of you again until you both admit you were wrong!"

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

It was already evening, and Tama-chan still didn't talk to the both of us. I actually felt guilty. But why should I? I mean, there's definitely nothing wrong in doing that, right?

…Right, you're definitely right.

I groaned in frustration as I finished taking my usual quick, cold shower. It was the same as my and Hai-chan's room, it has a bathroom in it. Sigh, Hai-chan, help me deal with this.

I got out of the bathroom and took my bag. I already wore my undergarments earlier right after taking a shower. I got my undergarments earlier from the pocket of my bag, so I decided to unzip my bag to get my usual baggy shirt and pan… dress?

I took out the dress. It was a sky blue, my favorite color. It was a frilly dress that my mom bought me months ago, yet I didn't wear it and instead left it at the family mansion. But how did this reach here? I was about to wear the dress when I saw a piece of paper stuck in it. It was a sticky note with some words in it. I decided to read it mentally.

_Dear Kairi, this is Ranka speaking! You know, when I heard that you and my Haruhi are going to the beach, I immediately contacted your mom about it! She was ecstatic about it, so she decided to deliver some dresses and stuff to me. So forgive me for barging in your bag. Hoho~!_

_With hugs and kisses,_

_Ranka ^3^_

I sighed as I placed the note back in my bag. I decided to wear the dress, because, does it look like I have another choice? When I finished wearing it, I realized that the dress was already at my mid-thigh. I actually only wear dresses when mom tells me so; she gives me tons of cakes and Nutellas after, so why not?

But now that there is no exchange, I don't know what to react anymore.

Suddenly, I heard a knock from my door. When I opened it, I saw Takashi.

I felt uncomfortable with him staring at me so I averted my eyes at my slippers that I had worn the whole time.

"Let's go." He said with his usual tone.

I just nodded as I closed the door and walked with him in silence. I began to feel awkward, so I just played with my hair instead. I decided to break the silence.

"Takashi, what have I done wrong?" I asked as I looked at him.

He looked at me back, and was looking at me as if telling me to go on. I looked down at my slippers. "I mean, there's nothing wrong in saving them, right? What if we called you instead? What would have happened to them? It had might been way to la-"

He suddenly interrupted me. "That's not the point."

I suddenly froze when I was walking. He stopped walking as well, waiting for me to answer. I looked up at him. "What do you mean that's not the point?"

"You're a girl. Something might also happen to you."

I looked at him with a confused expression for a while before my eyes widen up in realization. "All of you were worried about me and Haru-chan?"

He just nodded.

I looked down. "I'm sorry, for not realizing it earlier."

When I looked up, I saw him smile softly and ruffle my hair affectionately. He then resumed walking. "You should also apologize to the others."

I also resumed walking. We then proceeded towards another room. I think it was Haru-chan's. Takashi just knocked.

I sighed. I hope Haru-chan would realize it soon, too. When the door opened, it revealed Haru-chan wearing a dress, too. Only hers was pink and was way much longer.

She looked at me apologetically. "He got you too, huh?" Ranka-san, yes.

I just nodded. It didn't take long before we finally arrived at the dining area. When Takashi opened the double doors, it revealed the others, excluding Tama-chan, who was sulking at a corner, already at the dining table.

Suddenly, Honey was now faced at me. "Wow."

I immediately blushed and played with my hair. The twins then looked at the both of us. "Haruhi, Kairi-senpai, did the both of you buy those dresses yourselves?"

Haru-chan shook her head. "My dad must have repacked my bags for this. He always wants me to wear stuff like these."

I also shook my head. "Her dad must have also repacked my bags. My mom delivered the clothes to Haru-chan's dad, so I guess that's it."

The twins and Honey had all of their thumbs up. "Good job, Haruhi's dad!"

I was about to walk to the dining table when I remembered something. I still have an apology to make. Takashi suddenly gently nudged me, signaling me to do it now. I nodded.

I cleared up my throat. "Everyone?"

Everyone looked at me, excluding Takashi, with curious looks. I blushed at the attention I got, but continued anyways. "I-I'm sorry. I just realized it when Takashi and I were on the way to Haru-chan's room, so I got to thank Takashi for everything." I said as I looked at Takashi at the last part. He smiled at me again. I looked back at them. "So yeah, once again, I'm so sorry. I hope Haru-chan will also realize it sooner."

When I finished talking, there was a moment of silence. I began to blush from embarrassment. "I-it's okay if you w-won't forgi-"

I was suddenly cut off when the twins, Honey and Tama-chan hugged me. "Aww, what for, you little mutt?" Hika-chan started.

"You're so cute! We'll forgive you!" Kao-chan finished.

I blushed. "R-really?"

They hugged me even further. "You're so adorable!" Honey exclaimed.

"I forgive you, onee-chan!" Tama-chan exclaimed.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

This is so horrible. I mean, _very_ horrible.

There was an awkward silence in the dining table. Only the grandfather clock's constant ticking and Kyō-chan's constant scribbling are what break the silence. Haru-chan doesn't seem to realize yet, so we're here, not even taking a single bite from our hard work. And I'm starving. I decided to avert my eyes over Hika-chan, who was sitting next to me.

"The air is stuffy, huh?" Hika-chan started.

"It's kind of tense in here." Kao-chan finished.

"Um, yeah. And I'm quite starving right now." I said as I hear the constant ticking and the scribbling of Kyō-chan at his black notebook.

Honey then looked at Haru-chan with and smiled nervously. "Let's eat, Haru-chan!" He then held his crab, with Takashi doing the same. "I'm sure that the crabs we caught today are delicious."

I nodded vigorously and also held out my plate with crabs on it. "Yeah, Honey's right, Haru-chan! Don't you like seafood?"

Haru-chan just ignored us and just picked up a crab leg. She then snapped it open. She then ate it. She opened another and ate it again. I also decided to start eating; I think I'm going to starve to death if I don't.

Haru-chan then snapped another open, then spoke up. "These crabs… taste in crab-bible. Get it?" She said as she continued to snap another leg open. Tama-chan was freaking out of what she said. After I apologized, he started talking to me again. But to Haru-chan? Well, he's trying to, only to get ignored.

She was already eating a lot of crabs, while I was already finished eating. I was only watching her as she snapped another crab open. I sweatdropped.

"Aren't you eating too much, to say the least?" Tama-chan finally spoke up as she snapped another one open.

"Huh? I thought you weren't speaking to me." Haru-chan said in a mocking tone as she ate the crab leg. She's being stubborn.

"Y-you're not being cute." Tama-chan whispered. She said nothing but just glanced at him. It made him become more irritated. So then he stood up from his seat. "Okay, I get it. You're not going to reconsider what you have done. Fine then, I'm going to bed." He said as he walked away. "Kyōya, show me to my room."

With that, Kyō-chan also stood up. "All right. Well, if you'll excuse me, too…" He said as he walked away.

Haru-chan was almost close to snap another one open, when she stopped. I cleared up my throat and also stood up.

"I'm also going back to my room. I already know the way there, so please, excuse me." I said as I walked towards Haru-chan. She looked at me with a confused expression.

"What have I done wrong, Kairi?"

I just smiled softly at her. I then patted her shoulder. "You'll eventually find out soon." With that, I walked away from her and proceeded back to the hall.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

…Okay, I made up my mind. I don't know the way there.

I've been turning around the mansion for what seemed like, a couple of minutes, and my heart starts to beat faster. I still haven't found my room. Sigh, I should've just stayed there with them. But I want Haru-chan to realize it herself! So since I'm here, I might as well continue searching for my room.

I think I have already gone deep into the mansion, because there are no more windows. Suddenly, I heard a roar and the lights that were all around me turned off.

I did what I always do when I experience this: I crouched in a corner and cried.

My breathing suddenly went from calm to fast and short breaths. My heart was beating itself out, and I was crying my head off. Yeah, you heard me. I'm actually afraid of the dark. But not when I'm with other people that I know, and with Isa-chan. I even have a big lamp shade in my room at the mansion and at my apartment. I also happen to be afraid of being alone. But I'm also afraid of sudden loud noises like thunder. So yeah, what a pathetic little girl.

"Kairi, calm down, you have to calm down." I whispered to myself as I continued to cry. I also have my eyes shut tightly. "You have to get up, you have to get up." I whispered again to myself.

"Kai-chan! Where are you?" A voice suddenly called.

I squeaked and whimpered as I heard another roar of thunder.

"Kai-chan? It's me, Honey! Please, tell me where you are!" The voice called again.

"H-h-h-honey!" I managed to squeak.

Honey suddenly appeared at my left and caused me to jump in surprise. More tears fell down.

He sat down with me. "Kai-chan, why are you crying?"

I didn't reply him. I can't tell him I'm such a scaredy cat. It's so embarrassing.

"Could it be that you're afraid of the dark? Or maybe even being alone?"

I still didn't reply him. He then suddenly cupped my face into his hands and wiped my tears away. "Hey, Kai-chan. It's alright if you're afraid. Everybody has their own fears. So even if I know already of what you're scared of, that won't change what I'm feeling for you."

I blushed madly. It was a good thing it was dark. What does he mean by feeling?! My heart starts to beat fast again, but it's kind of like a pleasurable feeling. "But, Honey. Aren't you also afraid of the dark?"

He laughed. "Well, if it were in close places."

I sighed in relief. At least somebody knows my fears. "Well, I'm not afraid of the dark when I'm with people I know. But when I'm alone I just, kind of crouch in a corner and cry like there's no tomorrow. Also, I'm also actually afraid of sudden loud noises, take the thunder for instance." I then looked at him while laughing nervously. "What a pathetic girl, right?"

Suddenly, I heard another roar of thunder. I whimpered again as I squeezed myself to death.

I felt Honey hug me. "Shhh, Kai-chan, don't be afraid. I'm right here. Don't cry."

My heart began to beat fast again, but I just ignored it. I hugged Honey back. I heard another roar of thunder, but I manage to ignore it. Right now, I feel protected. I think I'm beginning to appreciate the symptoms that I have.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

The next day, we already went home. I got mad at Tama-chan because all of us saw him trying to involve Haru-chan to some deviant sexual activity. I made Haru-chan go to her apartment first, because I want to buy something at the bookstore. After a couple of minutes of looking for it, I finally went home to my apartment and resigned at my bedroom. I then looked at what I bought.

The magazine cover has the title 'Girls Lip'. I even don't know why I had bought this, but let's just read the stuff that I'm looking for.

I decided to read it out aloud. "Things you must bring: small and sexy items. Hide a bit of eros beneath your clean and tidy appearance. Succeed in catching… his heart?" I finished the last part with a confused expression. What does this magazine mean? And what's eros? Sigh.

When I flipped it over to the next page, something caught my attention.

There was a note written at the top of the magazine. It says:

_Gals' Heart Diagnosis: What Do You Think About Him?_

_Check the degree of your consciousness of him right now by taking this little quiz!_

Hmm… Sounds legit for me. Let me try this test. Maybe I'll find out what kind of disease I am currently having. I guess it won't be too bad.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

**Hi guys! I was so close to publish this chapter when suddenly, my eyes have given up! So I decided to publish it today! I'm so sorry! But now, here it is! I hope you guys like this chapter despite being long and boring! I'm now starting to right chapter twelve! By the way, I'm so in LOVE with the serious Honey! Check out this link I just found during scrolling down at google! It's at fanpop! Just type the fanpop link before copying the rest of the link! For now, sayonara!**

**/clubs/mitsukuni-haninozuka/images/18199736/title/mitsukuni-haninozuka-photo**

**P.S.: The photo is NOT mine! **

**Replies:**

**LITTLE RED FOXX: OMFG WE'RE SO THE SAME!**

**loopyhutton: Thank you again!**

**Gottaloveastory: Hehe. I think the Host Club doesn't mind if Honey's a bit pervy. I mean, he's the oldest of them all, so, I think they won't mind. YES! SHE'S SO FREAKING CLUELESS! Let's see if she'll continue to be clueless! (Actually, I know how to speak in Filipino. The problem is, I don't know not all types of Filipino language. I only know 2 out of freaking 180+ languages of Filipino! So yeah, I think I know how to speak English more and a bit of Japanese.)**

**~Pokemon Trainer White**


	12. It Isn't A Bad Thing After All

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Chapter Twelve: It Isn't A Bad Thing After All**

**Word Count: 6, 125**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of its characters, even Usa-chan. What I do own though are my OCs.**

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

"Kairi! Are you ready for school already? I already finished eating breakfast!" Haru-chan suddenly yelled.

I squeaked. "Haru-chan, I'm done!" I yelled as I went to the kitchen.

Haru-chan quickly looked at me worryingly. "Kairi, why is your face red? Are you sick?"

I bolted towards the dining table. "I j-just re-read a ma-magazine la-last night until midnight… s-so I got a cold…" I managed to stutter. Lame excuse and stupid magazine.

She still looked unconvinced. "What have you read last night that made you sleep at midnight?"

I tensed at her question and began gobbling my food fast. "I-itadakimasu!"

She looked shocked. "Kairi, if you're sick you can just stay he-"

"I'm done eating! Now let's go! Ryo-chan's waiting for us!" I suddenly interrupted her as I drank a glass of water and grabbed Isa-chan. I then dragged Haru-chan and went to the door. I quickly locked it up and went downstairs.

"Kairi! Wait! Ryo-chan's still not here yet!" Haru-chan yelled as she also went downstairs.

I quickly dug into my bag to get my phone. "Then I'll call him!" I replied as I frantically dialed Ryo-chan.

"_Hello, Kairi. I'm already on my way-"_

I quickly cut him off. "Ryo-chan, hurry up! We're going to be late for school!"

"Eh? But it's still 7:30 AM!" Haru-chan yelled.

"_I'll try to hurry up, Kairi. Goodby-"_

"Goodbye!" I squeaked as I hung him up.

"Kairi! Why are you hurrying up? There are no students there at school yet." Haru-chan said as she finally reached me.

My heart began to beat faster again. "I-it's because of the magazine I brought!"

She looked at me with a confused look. "What's about the magazine?"

I tensed again. I began to blush madly. "It's about-"

I was interrupted when a car honked at us. When I turned around, I saw the limo.

I sighed. "Haru-chan, you know what? Never mind. Forget that this ever happened." I said as I went to the limo.

"What's wrong with you today, Kairi?" Haru-chan whispered.

Unfortunately Haru-chan, I also don't know. Ask the stupid magazine about all of this.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

When we arrived at school, Haru-chan decided to follow me towards my classroom, no matter how many times I told her that I'm just fine. We were about a floor away from my classroom when I suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Kai-chan and Haru-chan!"

I immediately tensed up. When Honey reached me with Takashi behind him, I immediately began to talk. "Ah! Good morning to the both of you! You know, yesterday…"

I was suddenly interrupted by him. "Eh? What happened? Why is your face all red?"

My heart began to beat faster. "No, I just read a magazine-"

He interrupted me again. "A magazine?"

Gah! He must not know this! Why did I mention that?! "Uh…" I trailed off. Suddenly, I ran away from Honey and the others.

"Sorry! I'm not feeling well, so I'm just going ahead! Just go to your classroom already, Haru-chan!" I yelled as I went upstairs.

"Kai-chan?"

_1. Your chest beats like crazy when you think about this person._

"Wait, Kai-chan! If you're not feeling well, let's go to the hospital right now!" Honey said as he held out his hand.

I quickly got back from them and went in front of Honey. "How… How did yesterday's 'cake fest' at your house go?" I said as I played with my hair.

He placed a finger at his mouth. "Oh, that? It went pretty well! There were a lot of flavors! But I mostly ate strawberry shortcakes! It's so tasty! I had good dreams last night because of it!" He finished with a big smile.

I also smiled widely. "That's great!"

_2. If he's happy, then you're also happy._

"Yes it is! Well, how about yesterday-"

I tensed up again and ran away from them again. "Sorry! I'll hurry up to the classroom! Bye!"

When I ran upstairs, I began to recall more about what I read last night.

_3. You constantly think about this person._

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" I keep on saying it over again as I pass other people on my way to the classroom. People were already staring at me.

_4. You distinguish his voice better than other people's._

"Kai-chan! Wait!" I heard Honey's voice again. I decided to run faster.

_5. You want this person to notice you a lot more._

_6. You now tend to fix yourself just to see his reaction. Take your hair as an example._

No! Brain, please stop remembering!

_7. You wish that you would be next to him all the time._

_8. You tend to have your cheeks tainted in either pink or red when he's talking to you._

I finally went inside the classroom and resigned to my seat. I quickly buried my head and began to remember it again.

_9. Finally, he is always the last person you think about every night and the first person you think at morning._

_To you who scored more than 80 points on this test…_

_It is confirmed! You truly LIKE him! _

Hai-chan! Help me deal this stuff!

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

I had somehow managed to avoid Honey the whole morning. The class president announced that there will be no afternoon classes for today, for the whole school is holding an exposition for the cultural clubs. So this only means one thing…

I'll get to speak with Honey again!

Oh no, I'm so not ready to tell him what I feel yet! I'm not used to this kind of feeling! I must at least relax for a while! What should I do?

I was about to go to the Music Room #3 when I saw Haru-chan at the hallway muttering things that are out my hearing range.

I immediately went to her. "Haru-chan… Where are you going?"

She sighed. "I'm going to get instant coffee for the Host Club." She then looked at me. "Wanna come with me?"

I smiled brightly. "Yes please!" At least I get to avoid Honey a bit longer.

The next thing I knew, we already arrived at the place where Haru-chan buys instant coffee. It was a supermarket that was just near the school. After a few moments, she had finally finished buying and we went outside the supermarket. We just walked in silence.

Haru-chan decided to break the silence. "Kairi, could you please tell me what's going on today? You seem to be avoiding Honey-senpai the whole day."

I immediately tensed at the subject. "Haru-chan, can we please not talk about it?"

"Why not?"

I sighed. "It's just that it's so… hard to explain."

She looked at me questioningly. "Why? Did you have a fight with him?"

I shook my head. "No, we didn't. I just have experience these strangest things when I'm around him."

This seemed to interest Haru-chan more. "What kind of strangest things?"

I looked at her. "Just promise that you'll never tell anybody about this, especially Honey."

She nodded. "I promise."

I sighed before starting. "Well, last night, I took a test at a magazine I bought at a book store about checking the degree of my consciousness of a guy."

"And the guy was… Honey-senpai?"

I nodded. "Yes. It had only nine questions, yet I had to retake the quiz over and over again because I couldn't believe my results. It was the same, no matter how many times I retake the quiz."

She raised an eyebrow. "What were the results then?"

I blushed. "Since I got one hundred points at the test, my results were…"

"Your results were?" Haru-chan copied.

"It was said in the magazine that I like him. I like Honey." I admitted.

Her eyes widen. "Y-you like Honey-senpai?"

I nodded slowly. "W-well, yes. I think I really do." When I looked back at where I was going, my eyes went wide. I immediately ran and hid behind a bush.

Haru-chan looked at me with a confused expression. "Kairi, what are you doi-"

"Shhh!" I said as I placed my finger at my mouth. I signaled her to continue walking. She just nodded. I immediately ran away and went towards the school building.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

After eating cake from the refectory I had finally arrived at the north corridor. I sighed. Here goes nothing.

When I arrived at the Music Room #3, I decided to listen at the door first. As I continued to hear more and more of the conversation, my eyes went wide open.

"Lobelia~" Three girls chorused.

A tall girl which I guessed to be Benio, spoke up. "We are St. Lobelia Academy's white lily league, but people call us…"

"The Zuka Club!" They all chorused.

I facepalmed. They're embarrassing me!

"T-the Zuka Club…" I heard Tama-chan said. I blushed. How am I gonna explain to them all of these?!

Suddenly, the door was being opened. I fell, face first, on the ground.

I quickly got up. When Benio saw me, she quickly hugged me tightly.

"My dear Kohana-sama! I missed you so much!" She said as she continued to hug me.

The whole Host Club looked at me with shocked faces.

"Onee-chan… Y-you're part of them?" Tama-chan said as he pointed at the other girls.

I waved my hands frantically. "No, I'm not!"

Suddenly, I heard the twins laughing hard.

"Nice taste in names! The Zuka Club! My stomach hurts!" Hika-chan started as he continued to laugh.

"The Zuka Club! That's great! And to intentionally wear those costumes under their uniforms!" Kao-chan finished as he also continued to laugh. I know, right?

"You must not take the Zuka Club lightly!" A voice suddenly said. The twins then stopped laughing.

"Huh?" They both chorused.

The ground started to shake. Wait a minute, I remember this. Then, Renge-chan appeared from the underground. She was sitting at a traditional Japanese seat while dressed in a kimono and was drinking instant coffee.

"I may not know about instant coffee, but I can tell you about infatuation with girls' schools." She said as she drank the instant coffee, causing her to spit it. She then wiped her mouth with a handkerchief, and threw the cup and the saucer. "St. Lobelia Academy: truly a woman's world. The Zuka Club is a gathering of damsels that consider females to be especially superior, even for there." She explained. Yeah, in my case, way too superior that you get flocked over lesbians every day and you have to run away from them.

Renge-chan continued. "It prides itself on 30 years since its founding as a society of maidens, by maidens, for maidens. The Zuka Club's activities include 'Maidens' Tea Parties', 'Maidens' Debate Forum', and most importantly, singing and theatrical routines performed by the top members." She finished.

"Renge-kun, you sure cover a wide field." Kyō-chan stated as he removed his knight outfit.

"Still, ultimately, it is but a fond fantasy." She replied. "Not actually having boys around makes it no good for me." Then, her stage suddenly went down.

"A maiden's beauty… It is to have a spirit pure enough not to give in to superficial beauty, influence, or lust." One of the girls from Lobelia said.

The other girls suddenly spoke up. "As a girl, you… For a girl, you… We're fed up with all the oppressive male contempt for women."

"Our pride… It comes from having relationships based on equality, as a result of being the same sex." Benio suddenly said while still hugging me in a dramatic way. Honey looked at with an expression I couldn't read. I quickly looked away. "Including, yes… even relationships of love." She finished as the other girls flocked to us.

One of the girls spoke up. "Oh, there you go, Benio…"

The other girl clasped her hands. "Benibara-sama…"

Suddenly, I heard a beep. I looked at Kao-chan who was playing at a DS. "Ahh, I've gotten tired of laughing." Kao-chan started.

"Yeah, seriously, go away and let go of Kairi-senpai, she's having a hard time in breathing." Hika-chan finished.

Benio immediately released me and took my hand and kneeled. What the heck? "I'm so sorry, Kohana-sama." She suddenly kissed my hand. "Have you reconsidered your feelings for me?"

I sweatdropped. "Um, no way."

She then went to Haru-chan. "To think that they dragged this sweet girl down along with them, though…" Suddenly, she went towards me and carried me bridal style. "They even dragged my Kohana-sama!"

I continued to sweatdrop. "Huh?"

She placed me down and looked at Tama-chan. "I don't know if their president is supposed to be a halfer or not, but spreading around false love with impressive appearances, and toying the pure hearts of young maidens is positively demeaning towards women!"

The other Host Club members, including Honey looked at her. She continued. "It is outrageous how you claim to be carrying out club activities, while satisfying your own appetites."

Suddenly, Benio, including the two other girls, were dressed in scouting uniforms. "I swear that I will bring down Ouran Host Club at once!"

"Heil Zuka Club!" The three of them chorused while saluting their hands.

"Indeed, I understand what you're saying." Kyō-chan suddenly said. "However, could we continue this at another time?"

"Are you saying you cannot take us on?" Benio shot back.

"No." He simply said. Then, he gestured his hands towards a sleeping Tama-chan in a bed. Wait, since when did that bed came here?! "Our president is still bedridden from the shock."

"The Zuka Club is scaring me… onee-chan…" I heard Tama-chan mumble while sleeping.

"You see, Tama-chan is having nappy time right now." Honey stated. While saying that, he glances at me and turns back to Benio again every now and then. I blushed and avoided his glances.

"Get him up!" Benio yelled, already frustrated.

Suddenly, Haru-chan arrived while bringing a tray with three cups of instant coffee. "Um, I made some coffee. Would you like some?"

"Thank you. How kind of you." Benio said while doing a dramatic pose.

The two girls got the cups. "You and Kohana-sama are real treasures in this trash heap."

"Coffee made by a maiden possesses such fragrant aroma." Benio said dramatically. Somehow, I think she's the female version of Tama-chan.

"This is instant." Haru-chan replied bluntly.

The other girl then dragged me to them. "Well then, why don't the five of us have a tea party?"

Tama-chan suddenly ran towards us. "You girls are wrong! Where is the fruitfulness in a girl being in love with another girl?! Why else could have God created Adam and Eve?!"

Suddenly, a banana appeared in front on where Tama-chan was and Tama-chan managed not to slip, going forward to us instead, causing him to touch the hot coffee with his fingers.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" He yelled as he ran around the room. Honey tried blowing it, but to no avail.

Haru-chan then went to Tama-chan with a first-aid tape. "Geez, please be more careful."

The next thing I knew, Tama-chan's finger was already wrapped, with him blushing. "Thank you. Do you always carry first-aid tape around with you?"

She smiled. "The supermarket was giving them away when I bought the instant coffee with Kairi. The store always has giveaways."

"Giveaway?" Tama-chan questioned.

"This doesn't even seem to be worth discussing." Benio suddenly said as she appeared behind Haru-chan and grabbed her towards her. "Now that we know the situation, we cannot allow Kohana-sama and this maiden to remain in this club. We must prepare paperwork for a transfer to Lobelia at once," She then looked at me and smiled. "And to your case, Kohana-sama, a're-transfer'." She looked back at the other Host Club members. "And, we'll welcome the both of them to the Zuka Club!"

All of us looked shocked, but I was the one who got shocked the most. I decided to speak up. "J-just a minute, please! There seems to be a very big misunderstanding here."

Haru-chan struggled out of Benio's arms and waved her hands frantically. "You've labeled Tamaki-senpai a halfer, for one."

Honey suddenly interrupted. "Tama-chan is a halfer. A French and Japanese half-chan!"

Haru-chan and I sweatdropped. I decided to speak up again. "Ah. But I'm not so sure about calling the Host Club fledgling, and picking on them on other pretexts, as well."

"No, we are pretty new. We were only founded two years ago." Hika-chan started.

"Tono created it when he reached high school, after all." Kao-chan finished.

Haru-chan and I both sweatdropped again. Haru-chan decided to speak up next. "Well, be that as it may, if anything, saying that their club activities are only held to satisfy their own appetites is going too far. It's not that they're charging their guests anything."

"I wouldn't call it a charge, but we do have a point system." Kyō-chan stated as he looked at his laptop. The both of us sweatdropped again. What excuse will we do next?! "We do offer priority service, depending on the price of items won in the net auctions on the club's homepage." He then looked at the both of us. "Ah, you see here, Haruhi, Kairi-senpai?" He then showed us his laptop. "Haruhi, your used mechanical pencil just sold for a winning bid of 30, 000 yen." When he clicked next, my eyes went wide. "And Kairi-senpai, your pink bead necklace just sold for 60, 000 yen, good for the both of you."

Haru-chan and I looked at the laptop. "That's the one I thought I had lost!" Haru-chan yelled.

I just stared at the picture that was displayed at the laptop. I then covered my hair with my bangs.

The others seemed not to notice. "This is the first time I'm hearing about any of this, you know! I never heard we were taking money for this!" Haru-chan continued to yell.

"You thought we were providing this service as volunteers? Well, if you subtract the expenses we have for throwing events, costumes, and refreshments for our guests, we do make a slight profit." Kyō-chan stated.

"Then please don't go selling other people's things without permission! That's thievery!" Haru-chan said as she got frustrated. I just continued to stare at the laptop.

"It's not thievery, both of it fell on the floor." The twins chorused. So they're the main culprits behind this.

"Waaah! I'm sorry, Haruhi! It's not like we were hiding something from you!" Tama-chan yelled as he went to Haru-chan. Oh, so no apologies to me, huh? He then took out an ugly-looking pencil. "Here, you can have my pencil! See? It has a teddy bear on it."

"I don't want that thing." Haru-chan said bluntly.

"Then, if you like, I'll tell you all the secrets of my success, together with the grand memories of my 17 years." He said as he did his dramatic pose.

"No, of all the things I'm hearing for the first time, I care about that information the least." She replied.

"You don't care?" Tama-chan said with a hurt look. He then went to his emo corner sulking.

The Lobelia Girls then went to Haru-chan and I. "You poor thing. It must be a shock to be deceived."

"Come on, both of you, dump this bunch, and come over to us."

Benio then interrupted the both of them. "Now, hold on, Hinagiku. The maiden is all shaken up today. Even the usual bubbly Kohana-sama seems to be extremely shaken up. Let's ask again tomorrow. We'll be expecting a favorable answer." She then looked at me and patted me on the shoulder. "Remember to control your emotions, Kohana-sama."

With that, they spun away like ballerinas out of the door. "Well, adieu!"

When they got out, the room's atmosphere was tense. Haru-chan also happened to cover her eyes with her bangs. When she turned around at the other Host Club members, they all tensed up.

"I'll be excusing myself now, too." She said as she walked out.

When she closed the door, the other host club members just looked at the door, not looking at me.

I faced the other Host Club members with a strained smile, still covering my eyes with my bangs. They looked at me, also tensed up.

"You know what? That necklace that you all sold was given to me by my twin sister before she went to America. That's the only thing I've left in memory of her. It's been roughly three years since we've last communicated." I stated with a very happy tone, if that was even possible. I squeezed Isa-chan tightly.

They all looked at me, speechless. I then forcefully giggled and then turned around and walked away. "Well then, **bye**!"

"Kai-chan, wait." Honey said as he grabbed my arm.

When I faced him, I felt something wet in my cheeks. He saw this and had a shocked look in his face.

I continued to cover my eyes with my bangs. "You knew all of this, didn't you?" I said with a forced smile. I really hope his answer is no.

He looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry." He replied as loosened his grip on my arm.

I forcefully giggled. "Well if you say so, **goodbye**!" I said as I ran to the door and opened it.

I then ran to the corridor while crying. I can't believe they deceived me!

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

I decided not to eat dinner; I don't have any energy to eat. I've been whacking and smacking a lot of dummies at the family dojo earlier, and now I'm tired. When I looked at the mirror, I sighed.

I've got puffy eyes. Red, puffy eyes, just like an addict. Sigh. I lay back in bed with Isa-chan. I can't believe the Host Club would do this. What's worse most of all? Honey, the guy I like, is part of it.

I felt something wet on my cheeks again. I tried to hold it back, but it freely fell down. The next thing I knew, I was crying again. I mean, who won't cry over this? Something very precious to you just disappeared in thin air, and the next thing you knew, it was already sold for 60, 000 yen! What's more awesome than that?!

Suddenly, my phone rang. Great, of all of the times I can get called, it had to be this time.

When I got my phone, the number was unregistered. I raised an eyebrow. Now, who could be this person? I stared at my phone for a moment before finally picking it up. Sigh, this call better be worth it.

"Hello?" I croaked. I immediately blushed. My voice is so embarrassing!

"_Kai-chan?"_ A familiar voice suddenly said.

My eyes widen up in realization. "H-hai-chan?!"

"_Yes, it's me. Now kindly tell me just wha-"_

I beamed. "Hai-chan! It's you! I missed you so much! How are you? Are you fine there? How about your scho-"

"_Kai-chan, yes it's me. I missed you too so much. I've been doing well with my studies. I'm just fine here. I've got high grades at school, and no bullies. Now, could you kindly tell me just what the heck is going on with you?"_

I raised an eyebrow. "Hai-chan, there is completely nothing wro-"

"_Yes, there is. Just listening at you croaking at me is enough to tell me something's wrong. Mom also happened to call me about it earlier."_

I got more confused. "Wait, you mean mom has been calling you all these three years while I don't ge-"

"_No, she just called me earlier. It's like, freaking 5 AM here. I was allowed to call her because mom told the guidance office that it was an emergency. Now tell me, what's wrong?"_

I sighed. "Well, my fellow club mates at a club sold the pink bead necklace that you gave me for 90, 000 yen. They didn't even ask permission at me!"

"_What?!"_

"Yeah, I know right? They're so horrible!"

"_Wait, before I get mad at them, did they do that on purpose?"_

I furrowed my eyebrow. "Well, I don't know! But is it nice to not ask permission? They could have at least told me!"

She sighed_. "Why did they sell it?"_

"It has to do with the club's financial stuff. It was about to give priority services to guests. And the rate of the service depends on the price of items won in the net auctions on the club's homepage." I said as I calmed down. "Yet, I don't understand as to why they would sell things that aren't theirs without permission."

She was silent again for a while before she finally replied. _"You know what, Kai-chan? You have a point. But you also have to apologize to them. They didn't mean to do it; after all, the necklace doesn't look like precious to them."_

"No way! I won't apologize to them!"

"…_Kai-chan…"_

"…"

"…_anytime now…"_

"…"

"…_say yes…"_

"…"

"…_Kai-chan, if you won't apologize to them, I won't speak to you ever again."_

"…"

"_Well, since you won't say yes, then I'll just hang up. Goodby-"_

"Ugh. Fine, I will apologize to them." I said with a sigh.

"_Nice! Well, to make it fair and square, how about you ignore them until they apologize?"_

I smiled widely. "You know what? That sounds like a great idea. Then, I'll just apologize to them after they do."

"_Well, is it a promise?"_

I grinned. "Promise!"

She laughed. _"Well, now it's a deal, how about let's talk about this 'Mitsukuni Haninozuka' that mom keeps on talking about, eh?"_

I immediately tensed and blushed. "N-no way!"

"_Eh? Do you like him?" _She laughed again. I am so not gonna sleep early this night.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

I had easily managed to avoid Honey and Takashi at our class this morning again. I just plugged in my earphones the whole time. It was a good thing the teachers haven't notice. I just also dozed off at all morning classes, with me surprisingly waking up right exactly after the teacher dismisses the class.

I was about to get upstairs from the next class when I spotted Takashi just a few meters away from me. I squeaked and looked for a possible escape route. If Takashi's near, then Honey's also near. They never separate each other at class! And, as if he felt my presence, he stared at me and went towards me.

I then decided to walk back downstairs instead, even if other people look at me like crazy. When I thought he was away from me, I sighed in relief.

"Kairi."

I squeaked in surprise and looked at my back. I saw Takashi. I smiled nervously and waved my hand awkwardly. "Hi."

He just ignored my actions. "Are you coming later at the Host Club?"

I gave him a confused look, but just nodded. He ruffled my hair. "Good." With that, he walked away.

I stood in the same place for a minute before I heard a familiar cheery voice. I immediately went back upstairs. Ugh. Who knew that avoiding someone would be so difficult?

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

It didn't take me long before I had finally finished eating lunch. I decided to have a boxed lunch with Haru-chan at the garden, for she was also trying to avoid the other Host Club members. She was also eventually asked by Takashi about going to the Host Club, so here we are right now, walking towards Music Room #3. Hmm, I wonder what they're up to.

We were already at the north corridor when I saw Benio and the other girls. Benio turned at us.

"Hey there, Kohana-sama and maiden." Benio said.

The other girl also turned around. "As promised yesterday, we've come to ask the both of you again."

The last girl turned around. "We are really going to set things straight with those Host Club people today."

We just stared at them. Are they really serious about letting us transfer? In my case, transfer again?

"Set what straight?" Haru-chan said bluntly.

"That a maiden like you should be in a place more appropriate for her!" Benio said as she went to Haru-chan and placed a hand at Haru-chan's chin. She then glanced at me and winked. I inwardly shuddered. She then dragged the both of us towards the Music Room #3 while the other girls spun around like ballerinas on the way.

After a moment of being dragged, we finally arrived at the door at Music Room #3. When they opened the door though, we saw that the room was dark.

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

I began to see the outline of figures as I rubbed my eyes. We all stared at it in silence.

Then, I saw an outline of two girls. "Ouran~" The other outline of a girl repeated. They both sound like Hika-chan and Kao-chan. Um, did they hire girls for this while they do the voice acting? Then, I heard the others repeat the same line, with Honey being last. Hmm, where's Tama-chan's line? Then the lights turned on revealing the girls they hir- them?! My eyes went wide. They're dressed like girls in a ball, except for Takashi! Well, I can't imagine Takashi dressed like a girl, so it's a good thing they didn't add Takashi in.

Then, I saw Tama-chan standing up, also in a ball gown outfit. "Ouran~" The line went out of Tama-chan's tongue.

"Host Club~ Welcome~" They all chorused.

I, Haru-chan, Benio, and the other girls stiffened and just sweatdropped.

"Oh Haruhi, onee-chan, welcome." Tama-chan said as he went to us while waltzing with his ball gown.

Suddenly, Honey went to us while spinning around. "Kai-chan! Kai-chan! I'm a princess! Do I look good?" Um, I don't have any comment regarding that, since I have feelings for him.

"What kind of stunt is this?! Are you trying to make fun of our culture?!" Benio yelled. I just looked at Honey with a shocked face.

"Make fun?" Tama-chan asked. "No, certainly not. I have taken everything into account." He then looked at us. "This is a surefire technique, guaranteed among commoners and rich people that act like commoners to make even a crying child happy, 'The Freebie Campaign'!" Right, the 'rich people that act like commoners' is me.

We just stared at them with shocked faces. "You ladies who have lived sheltered lives at Lobelia might not know this, but commoners and rich people that act like commoners are apt to have a weakness for free things. It's true that Haruhi and onee-chan may now be distracted, and sensing the appeal of joining the Zuka Club. However, if you join our club, your brothers and sisters come with it! Yes, the plan is to experience the feeling of being in the Zuka Club, while staying at the Host Club!" He finished with a dramatic pose.

He suddenly spun to the both of us. "You see, Haruhi and onee-chan? Aren't I pretty?"

The twins came over. "We're the Hitachiin sisters! Which one is prettier?"

"Just teasing!" Hika-chan said as they both held out a fan while Kao-chan laughed in a strange way. My mind just literally froze up. What's happening right now is the only thing in my mind.

Then, Honey went to us. "Haru-chan! Haru-chan! You can call me big sister!"

I looked at him. What am I supposed to call you then? He looked back at me and just winked. I didn't react, because of my frozen mind.

Then, I noticed Takashi and Kyō-chan. Takashi was shaking a tambourine and was looking at us. Kyō-chan didn't say anything, but just placed a fan at his mouth to cover it. I also didn't say anything, but just stared at him. But the more I stare at him, the more I feel something coming out of my mouth. So I decided to look at Benio instead.

"Y-you think Kohana-sama and the maiden could be taken in by this?! We've had enough of you fooling around!" She yelled.

I tried to stifle my laughter, ending up in squeaking. Haru-chan started to laugh. So she felt the same way too? I looked at the Host Club members who had surprised looks on their face. I can't hold this back anymore. I started to laugh, too. I was imagining on what could have Takashi looked if he was wearing makeup and ball gown.

That thought seemed to make me laugh harder. I was clutching my stomach because I was having a hard time in breathing.

"Too much! I don't even know what this means!" Haru-chan said between laughter.

"I thought you guys were goofballs, but geez…" I said as I was gasping for air. I laughed again when I saw Haru-chan being chased by Honey and the twins. My laughter was about to die down when I saw Takashi. I could just imagine as to what he would say when he's in a ball gown and wearing makeup.

_Hi! My name's Takashi and I am your big sister! Muah!_

I laughed again as I looked at Takashi. He just raised his eyebrow. My laughter soon became giggles.

"Really! Stop it already!" Haru-chan said as she stood up.

"What were you thinking really?" I said as I continued to giggle.

"Well, we want to run the Host Club with the both of you, Haruhi and Kairi-senpai." Hika-chan started as his voice went back to normal.

Haru-chan and I looked at them in surprise. I just smiled. Even though they do a lot of silly stuff at us, they still have that tiny soft spot just hiding at the corner.

"Well, maiden, are you…" Benio said as she trailed off.

"I'm sorry. There are all sorts of people in this world, and I do think your way of thinking is unique and interesting, but I'm studying at this school because I have a goal for my future, so I never intended to quit at Ouran here to begin with." Haru-chan explained as she looked at Benio.

Then, Benio and the other Host Club members looked at me expectantly. "How about you, Kohana-sama?"

I just smiled. "Benio, do you want to know the real reason why I had decided to transfer here at Ouran?"

She looked at me for a while before finally shaking her head.

I smiled again. "Well, it's all because of my twin sister, Hairi. When she decided to study at America for a change, I decided that I must do also the same. I'm studying at this school, to prove to my twin that I can also easily adjust to new surroundings and that I can survive a world without her. So, Benio, I'm afraid to tell you that I won't be going back to Lobelia anymore."

When I looked at the other Host Club members, I saw Tama-chan crying. "Haruhi! Onee-chan!"

"Benio…" The other girl said.

"Yeah, I know." She replied.

She then looked at us. "We're not giving up on you, Kohana-sama and maiden. We swear to you, someday, we will come and rescue you from this place, and bring down this Host Club!"

We all had poker faces.

"Until we meet again." She said as they twirled outside like ballerinas. When the doors closed, everyone looked at me.

I gave them a questioning look. "What?"

"We're sorry." They all chorused, excluding Haru-chan.

The twins looked down. "We're sorry, Kairi-senpai. We didn't know that the necklace was precious to you." They both chorused.

Honey also looked down. "Yeah, I'm also sorry for not telling you about it."

Tama-chan suddenly spoke up. "Onee-chan! We're so sorry!" He then went to me. "Would you like us to take the necklace back?"

I looked surprised for a second before shaking my head. "Hey, it's okay for me already. My twin just called me last night after three years, and she told me that it's okay. I also happen to accept the fact that the necklace is gone, so I forgive all of you!"

Honey, Tama-chan, and the twins hugged me. "You're so adorable!" The twins chorused.

"Thank you for forgiving me, Kai-chan!" Honey said as he hugged me.

"Onee-chan, you're so bubbly!" Tama-chan said as he continued to hug me.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled and Renge-chan appeared again, this time, with a monkey. "And so, a new rival, the Zuka Club, appears, and the story becomes even more exciting. What fate awaits them from here on?" She then had sparkles in her eyes. "Hang in there, Host Club! Don't give in, Host Club!"

"Hey! Don't go livening things up on your own!" Tama-chan yelled as he released me.

The twins also happened to release me, leaving Honey hugging me tightly. I smiled and hugged him back. He had a surprised look in his face but he just giggled. I guess liking Honey isn't a bad thing after all.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

**Hi guys! Kairi got a phone call from Hairi! What do you think? By the way, now that Kairi realizes her feelings for Honey, what's next? *Evil laugh* Just stay tuned! And oh, the Zuka Club appears! They're dubbed as 'rivals'! What do you think? I guess that is all for today! For now, sayonara!**

***Kohana: Small flower**

**Replies:**

**loopyhutton: I'm glad you loved it! ^3^**

**LITTLE RED FOXX: YEAH! I LOVE HONEY TO THE ENDS OF MY HEART! 3 Yeah, poor Kai-chan! But I hope that she'll learn to be less dense!**

**Other replies:**

**princess-snow510: Yes, it really corrupts your whole body once you get infected in it! **

**~Pokemon Trainer White**


	13. I Can't Believe I Did That!

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Chapter Thirteen: I Can't Believe I Did That!**

**Word Count: 6, 794**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of its characters, even Usa-chan. What I do own though are my OCs.**

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

_Go-sen mairu hashitte iki o kirashite_

_Adorenarin hyaku rittoru-_

_CLICK!_

I got out of my bed. When I looked at my phone, I saw that it was still 6 AM. I got out and took my towel as I went to the bathroom. After five minutes, I was finished. I then prepared myself before finally going to the kitchen. I just made pancakes for breakfast, because I'm really not hungry. I also want to go to the supermarket today, because I will buy ingredients for a strawberry ice cream cake. I want to try making it by myself. It's been months since I had last done one, and that was with Etsu-sensei.

When I was done eating, I drank a glass of water before finally washing my mess. Before going out, I got Isa-chan who was still at my bedroom and my sky blue sling bag. I then got my keys and with a final look in the mirror, I finally got out of my apartment.

"Oh, Kairi. Where are you going today?"

I jumped in surprise. When I looked at my back to see who just talked to me, I saw Haru-chan. I smiled. "Oh, I'm going to the supermarket today!"

She looked surprised. "Oh, what a coincidence. I'm also going there today. You wanna walk there together?"

"That's a great idea. Let's might as well take a morning walk for exercise!"

She laughed. "Alright then, let's go."

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

We had finally arrived at the supermarket. Thank goodness that there are only a few people here, because it would take us forever to finally go home if there were a lot of people.

Haru-chan suddenly spoke up as she got a shopping cart. "Kairi, how about let's split up? In that way, we could finish doing groceries faster. We'll just meet up here. What do you say?"

I nodded as I got a shopping cart. "That's no problem at all! See you later, Haru-chan!" I then walked towards the fruits section.

It didn't take long before I had finally got all the ingredients, including the ice cream. When I went back to the meeting place, Haru-chan was still not there. Then, I noticed someone staring at me. When I looked at the person, it turned out that it was a guy, and he was working here as a cash registrar. I think we're about the same age. I decided to wave at him, because, hey. It would be rude if you just ignore him. He waved back cheerily.

"Kairi, I'm done."

I turned to my left to see Haru-chan with her shopping cart. Wow, she bought a lot of stuff. "Oh, Haru-chan! I'm also done, so let's take these to the cash registrar first!" I said as I smiled at her.

She also smiled as I went towards the guy that I waved earlier. Haru-chan went to another cash register that was just beside us. The guy seems to be staring at me again. He then smiled. "The two of you are not paying together?"

"Nope!" I said cheerily.

He then ringed up my things, while glancing at me every now and then with a smile. I decided to smile back instead.

After packing up my things, he gave me my bags. "Here you go, miss…"

"Kairi." I said as I smiled. But anyways, why is he doing this?

"Miss Kairi it is then. What a pretty name." He then gave me my receipt. "I would like to meet with you up sometime."

I looked at the receipt. It has his number in it, I guess. My eyes then widen in realization. "Bye! By the way, my name's Hideki…" He said as he winked at me.

I quickly turned around and ran outside the supermarket, where Haru-chan was. When I got out, she saw me. "Oh, Kairi. You're here-"

"Let's go home, Haru-chan!" I squeaked as I quickly walked away from the supermarket. I am so throwing this receipt when I arrive back home.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

We are now finished buying our stuff, so now, we are walking on our way home. I decided to talk. "So, Haru-chan. What did you buy at the supermarket earlier? I can see that you have bought a lot."

"I bought the thing I saw on the commercial! You have to go to the morning market section of the supermarket on Sundays. After I get home, I'll have to do cleaning and laundry." She said as she smiled.

I laughed. "You really love to do household chores."

She also laughed. "Yeah, I do. It's kinda like my thing." She then looked at me. "How about you? What did you buy?"

I smiled widely. "Well, I decided to make strawberry ice cream cake today! Etsu-sensei taught it to me a few months ago, so I decided to make it today."

"Can I help?"

"Sure thing, Haru-chan! Then we'll eat it together afterwards!"

We both laughed as we continued to walk. When were near at the apartment though, we were surprised to see crowds of people and a limo just parked in front of the apartment. These are so not our family limos.

"What's going on… in front of our apartment?" Haru-chan said.

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't really know."

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

**(3rd Person POV: Start)**

The chauffeur opened the car. "Obocchama, you may go out now."

'Obocchama' then got out revealing Tamaki, Kyōya, the twins, Takashi, and Honey. They decided to go over by Haruhi's house, since Tamaki insisted to do so for some reasons.

"Ahh, so this is Haruhi's house?" Kaoru started.

"It's pretty big. I didn't expect this." Hikaru finished.

"There're so many rooms!" Honey beamed.

"No, actually, this is what they call a commoner's condominium building. Haruhi's home is most likely just one of these units." Kyōya stated.

"Kyōya," Tama-chan said as he looked at Kyōya. Kyōya just looked at him with a nonchalant expression. "What's with this crowd?! Specifically, those doppelgangers?!" He pointed at the twins.

"I see." Kyōya said as light glinted from his glasses. "I completely thought that you had no courage to come alone, so I got more people to come, but I guess that was unnecessary." He then went to the twins. "Well, let's go home now, kids."

"No, no. We don't wanna go home!" The twins chorused.

Tama-chan went to the three of them. "My bad! I'm sorry! Don't leave me alone!" He then looked back at Kyōya. "Hey, Kyōya, why didn't we let onee-chan join us? She won't be able to see a real commoner's house!"

"Doesn't Kairi-senpai live in a building like this, too?" The twins chorused.

Kyōya just smirked and nodded. "Yes, she really does."

Honey pouted. "I really want Kai-chan to be here. And also, I want to go her house."

Tamaki threw his fist in the air. "Well, then. It's decided! We're going to onee-chan's house next!"

"That's not a problem at all." Kyōya stated.

Tamaki smiled. He suddenly began talking again. "Listen, fellow subjects. You must not forget! This is nothing more than a 'we were in the area and just come by to say hello' type of casual visit, not at all a research about the quality of life of the Fujioka family! Words like 'pathetic', 'tight', and 'ragged' are all forbidden!"

"Yes, sir!" Honey, Takashi, and the twins chorused as they saluted their hands.

Most importantly, you must not make Haruhi and her father feels like you want to go home-"

"Just go home right now!" Haruhi cut him off as she frowned.

They looked at Haruhi, who was also with Kairi. "Ha-haruhi and onee-chan!" Tamaki said, shocked.

"Kai-chan! You're here too?"

Kairi awkwardly waved her hand. "Hi."

"Those outfits are good!" Honey, Tamaki and the twins said while giving us a thumbs up. Kairi blushed.

"Shut up! Get lost!" Haruhi yelled.

Tamaki had a shocked expression. "Haruhi's using extremely foul language!" He then pointed at the twins. "It's you two, right?"

"It's not because of us~" The twins chorused with a nonchalant expression.

"It's because of you two!" Tamaki yelled as he continued to point at them.

Suddenly, a woman who's about in her 40s appeared beside Kairi and Haruhi. "Kairi-chan, Haruhi-chan! Is everything okay?" She whispered.

"Landlady-san." They both chorused.

"Riding those foreign cars, are these people yakuza or something?" She said as she continued to whisper.

"No-"

They were both cut off by her. "Shall I call the police?"

Suddenly, Tamaki appeared in front of her. Kairi and Haruhi backed away. "It's a pleasure to meet you, madam. I am Haruhi and onee-chans' friend; my name is Suoh."

"Oh… my, my, my… What should I do?" The landlady said as she looked dreamily at him.

Tama-chan then whipped his hair dramatically and looked at the landlady. "We apologize… for the sudden visit… and the disturbance we caused."

"Oh, don't say that." She said as she laughed dramatically.

She then went to the two girls. "Kairi-chan, Haruhi-chan, I'll bring some candy over later, okay?"

Kairi beamed. "Sure thing, Landlady-san!"

Haruhi just sighed. Then, the landlady looked at Tamaki and smiled. "Please enjoy your time here." With that, she walked away.

**(3rd Person POV: End)**

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

After a few conversations, we had finally gone upstairs. Sigh, they're going to find out where I live. I went to room 202 and got my keys. The other Host Club members, excluding Kyō-chan and Haru-chan, looked at me questioningly.

"What are you doing?" Tama-chan asked.

"I'm going inside my house?" I said it more like I'm asking than I'm stating.

"What?!" They all chorused.

"I'm going inside my house." I had finally stated while sighing.

Tama-chan then had tears in his eyes. "Onee-chan! Why didn't you told me that you live with Haruhi? Little brother is hurt."

I raised an eyebrow. Little brother? "It's because we've never really talked about this matter."

"We want to go to your house, Kai-chan." Honey said as he looked at me with puppy eyes. Oh no.

"Yes, can we?" The twins also said with their puppy eyes too. Gah! They've joined in too!

"I…uh…" I trailed off. I want them to come but at the same time no. Ugh. How should I say this?

Haru-chan frowned. "Guys, it's not good if you force someone else to things they don't want."

I smiled at Haru-chan and mouthed a 'thank you' at her. I then unlocked my door. "Well then, I'll just place my stuff first back at my apartment. I'll just follow."

When I had finished placing my ingredients at the fridge, I quickly went back to where they were and locked my door again.

I heard Haru-chan gave a defeated sigh and took out her keys. "Well, okay, maybe some tea, too…" She then opened up her door. Tama-chan and the twins peeked inside in anticipation while Honey just smiled while peeking. Tama-chan then sighed in some sort of relief, I guess. But what for?

The other host club members, especially Tama-chan, began inspecting Haru-chan's apartment as if they were polices searching around a criminal's place.

"Pathetic." Hika-chan said. Tama-chan quickly pinched Hika-chan's cheeks.

"A 2K unit of a wooden building, this is pretty much it for a commoner family of two, I guess." Kyō-chan stated as he looked around.

"Yeah, and with Haruhi's height, this low ceiling isn't really a problem, either." Kao-chan said as he looked up the ceiling. Well, since all of you except for Honey are extremely blessed with height, you can say that.

"What a cute looking room!" Honey exclaimed as he saw Haru-chan's room.

"It's okay; you don't have to push yourselves to praise it." Haru-chan said bluntly as she walked inside.

"Huh?" Honey said as he pointed at Haru-chan's sandals. "Haru-chan, we have to take off our shoes?"

"Yes, please." She replied.

Honey had an amazed expression and looked at Takashi. "Wow, we have to take off our shoes to go in. This place is like a dojo!"

"Ah." Takashi replied. I took off my shoes and went to Haru-chan who had a peeved look in her face.

"Then, give us some slippers." Hika-chan said.

"Ah, I see some tatami mats already." Kao-chan said as he looked down the floor.

"Okay then, we don't need the slippers." Hika-chan concluded. Honey and the twins then went in.

"Well then, we're coming in!" The three of them chorused.

"I am coming in." Takashi said in his usual dull tone as he walked in.

"Excuse me." Tama-chan said as he walked in with Kyō-chan.

Kyō-chan was the last one to speak up. "Coming in."

When they all came in, I closed the door. I gave Haru-chan a sympathetic look. "Haru-chan, I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "I'm fine with you; they are the ones making me peeved."

Suddenly, I heard a crashing sound. I quickly turned to my back.

"What?! That's it?!" Hika-chan exclaimed as he looked around the dining room.

"Ouch." Takashi said.

"I didn't expect a light to be hanging here." Kao-chan said as he looked at the hanging light bulb.

"See what I mean?" Haru-chan looked at me as she sighed. I'm so glad that they haven't come to my house. Although my apartment doesn't look like a 'commoner's house' and all, it would still be very tiring if they were there. And if You-chan happens to go to my apartment and sees them, they're all dead.

"It seems that we've underestimated the dwelling of commoners! Okay, since it's a tight place, everyone get into your P.E. sitting position. It's a method the commoners invented to save space." Tama-chan said as he did his position while the others, excluding Kyō-chan.

"I'll be making tea, then." Haru-chan said in an annoyed tone.

"Ah, Haruhi." Hika-chan suddenly said as he held out a small, orange bag. "If you're going to make tea, here's some red tea my dad bought from Africa, here." He said as he gave the tea to Haru-chan.

"Th-thank you." Haru-chan said as she looked at the small bag.

"It's pretty good with milk tea. You have some milk?" Kao-chan asked.

"Yeah, I have some milk-"

Speaking of milk, when was the last time I bought one? It would be pretty good if I buy one, since I have also bought some cereals. Ah, it would be also good if I drink milk every breakfast with Haru-chan.

A voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts. "Kai-chan, what are you thinking about? You seem to be smiling."

I quickly turned to Honey. I felt my cheeks began to feel hot. "Oh, I'm just thinking about buying some milk." I replied as I smiled.

He giggled. "You're so adorable."

My blush darkened. What he said was way too far from what I said. I then heard Tama-chan and the twins cry over something.

"-a teapot!" Eh, what did I miss?

"And she doesn't want to say she doesn't have one!" Kao-chan said while crying. "Haruhi, sorry. You don't have to use that tea. We'll just have water."

Haru-chan looked at us. "Eh? Really? But I already made it."

"O-okay." Tama-chan and the twins said as they sweatdropped.

I laughed softly and sat at the end of the table. Honey suddenly grabbed my arm. I looked at him questioningly, with of course, my blush. "Kai-chan, sit next to me."

I nodded frantically and sat down with him. When I glanced at Takashi, he gave me a small smile. What's that supposed to mean?

Haru-chan then placed the cups at the table. "Tea is served. Sorry, I didn't have enough cups." Tama-chan then looked at the cups closely. I raised an eyebrow, but decided to dismiss it. When you're at the Host Club, you experience a lot of weird things. So be prepared.

I then glanced at Honey who picked up a box that he was carrying earlier from the floor. He opened it, revealing a lot of cakes.

"Both of you can choose the cake first, Kai-chan and Haru-chan." Honey said cheerfully.

My eyes literally had sparkles right now. Sure, I have eaten all types of high-class cakes for years now, but still; cakes never fail to amaze me.

"Huh, really?" Haru-chan asked.

"Yeah, we're used to eating that stuff anyways." I heard Hika-chan said. I then looked to him only to see Kao-chan and Tama-chan saying 'Shhh' to him. I don't really see what's wrong in what he said.

Haru-chan looked at me. "Kairi, what do you like?"

I smiled. "I would like to have strawberry, if that's okay."

Honey then immediately gave me the strawberry cake. "Yeah, it is completely okay, Kai-chan!"

"Hmm, then I'll take the strawberry one too, then." Haru-chan said.

Honey also gave her the cake. "Here you go!" With that, I decided to start eating.

As I continue to eat, I saw Takashi giving strawberries to Haru-chan, Tama-chan and the twins crying over something, while Kyō-chan just watched them. Meanwhile, Honey and I are just in our own world, just eating our cakes.

Suddenly, I heard Honey speak up. "You know what Kai-chan? I should really come by your house sometime."

When I looked at his plate, I realized he didn't even finished half of his cake. Wow, this is surprising. I looked back at him. "R-really? But why?"

He smiled. "Well, since you've already been to my house several times already, I might as well go by to your house, too. I want to meet your siblings, especially your twin. I want to be closer to you."

I blushed at his final sentence. "B-but we are close already, right?"

He giggled. "You're blushing."

My blush became more visible. "H-hey! You're avoiding my question!"

He giggled even further. "I'll resume eating my cake." He said as he continued eating.

I puffed my cheeks in annoyance. He's purposely avoiding my question! Sigh, might as well resume eating, I guess.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

"Ah, my stomach's getting hungry now after I ate this cake." Honey said, now finished eating his cake.

"Oh yeah, it's past noon already." Hika-chan said.

"No lunch yet?" Tama-chan and the twins asked.

"Can you guys, like, not live in such an endlessly free lifestyle?" The now very irritated Haru-chan said.

Kyō-chan suddenly stood up. "Well, we are the ones visiting out of the blue. We'll pay for the meal. How about we take your favorite sushi?"

Haru-chan waved her hands frantically. "Eh, it's okay! I'm scared of the consequences of being treated by you, Kyōya-senpai."

He then took out a gold card while light glinted from his glasses. This is not good. "Don't worry; the money's coming from the winning bid of your photos."

I sweatdropped. Wouldn't that make Haru-chan the original payer?

"Okay. I know a good sushi restaurant in the neighborhood, so I'll give them a call." Haru-chan said. "That place should be high quality."

Tama-chan suddenly stiffened. He then wrote something on a paper that came out of nowhere and gave it to Haru-chan.

"Sushi packs that say 'deluxe' on them are not necessarily high-quality. Be careful." Haru-chan read out aloud. She just crumbled it up and threw it away at a trashcan.

"I know that much…at the very least…" Haru-chan said in a peeved expression.

"You fool! Daddy didn't want you to make a fool of yourself…" Tama-chan said as he made a fuss. "…and so that you could pretend-"

Honey suddenly cut him off. "I want to eat your home-made cooking, Haru-chan."

"Honey-senpai!" Hika-chan started.

"What a bold comment to say!" Kao-chan finished.

"We were holding ourselves back from saying it, too!" Tama-chan exclaimed.

"That's not a problem, but it'll take a while if I start to work." Haru-chan replied.

"We'll wait!" Honey beamed.

"Haru-chan, can I help? And how about we cook at my apartment? In that way, the food should be cooked faster." I suggested.

She nodded. "Thank you for your help, Kairi. I really appreciate it." Yeah, I know. Handling these guys is such a handful. "That means I'll have to go to the supermarket again."

"Ah, we'll go." The twins chorused. "We want to go to a commoner's supermarket, too!"

"Me too! Me too!" Honey cheered. He then looked at me. "You can tell me about the sweets that are being sold there, Kai-chan!"

I nodded. "Yeah, there are actually tons of sweets there!"

"Well, this might be a good experience." Kyō-chan stated.

"All right! Commoner's supermarket! Commoner's supermarket!" The twins cheered as they got out of Haru-chan's apartment.

"I'm so looking forward to it!" Honey said as he grabbed my hand. "This will be so fun, now that you're here!"

I blushed and smiled. I laughed. "R-really?"

He just nodded as we all went downstairs, except for Haru-chan and Tama-chan. I wonder what's taking them long. When we were about to take the step downstairs, though, I saw a familiar person. The twins moved aside.

I waved my free hand, since the other hand was being held by Honey. "Hello, Ranka-san!"

He waved back. "Why hello, Kairi dear~!" He then looked down at the joined hands between Honey and I. He smiled as he looked back at me. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the supermarket. Actually, Haru-chan is also going, but I don't know what's keeping her inside the apartment." And also Tama-chan.

"Is that so? I'll just go check her, then." With that, he spun around and walked away from us.

"Kairi-senpai, who was that?" The twins chorused.

I laughed awkwardly. I then played with my hair using my other hand. "He's Haru-chan's dad."

The twins stared at me blankly. I blushed in embarrassment as I suddenly took interest with my sandals. Suddenly, I heard a familiar scream back at Haru-chan's apartment. It sounds like Tama-chan. Sigh. We decided to go back there. The twins were the first to arrive, since Honey was walking slowly, still holding my hand. My eyes then widen at realization.

He's hold my hand and I didn't even care about it a while ago!

I blushed. No wonder Ranka-san was smiling at me in a strange way! I want to remove my hand from his, but it seems that he has a tight, but gentle grip on me. B-but at least I get to hold his hand.

When the twins arrived at the door, Hika-chan spoke up. "Tono, we were waiting downstairs and-"

He was cut off by Kao-chan. "Ah, so the person that went by us was Haruhi's daddy after all." They then went inside. After a few moments of walking slowly, we finally arrived at the opened door. I saw Tama-chan bowing at Ranka-san.

"…seriously take care of your daughter as my own."

I raised an eyebrow. What did we miss?

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

We sat down at the table once again. The twins were snickering at Tama-chan, who has found a new emo corner. I, once again, sat beside Honey. We still haven't gone to the supermarket, and I think my stomach's not gonna agree on that for long. Ranka-san sat down with us.

"I see…" I heard Ranka-san talk. Huh? I've been so deep in my thoughts that I haven't notice them talk. "You guys are the host club that I've been hearing about. My, what a group of handsome men. I can't decide on who I should pick. Right, Haruhi and Kairi?" He said as he looked at Haru-chan. He then looked at me and winked. I jumped a bit and blushed. Does he know?

He then looked back at the others. "Ah, you can just call me Ranka-san. Ranka is my Genji name at the okama bar I work at."

"Genji name? Is that like an alias?" Honey asked.

"That's right, Mitsukuni-kun." Ranka-san replied. I raised my eyebrow. How did he know stuff like these?

"Huh? How come you know my name?"

Ranka-san just smirked. "The seniors, Haninozuka-kun and Morinozuka Takashi-kun."

He then turned at the twins. "Then, the freshmen that are in the same class as Haruhi, Hitachiin Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, right? I wonder which one's which. I've been hearing a lot about you guys."

The twins blinked. "Haruhi's been talking about us?" Kao-chan asked.

"No, I've been talking with Kyōya-kun on the phone a lot!" Ranka-san exclaimed as he held hands with Kyō-chan. "Yay~"

"Ranka-san, you are such a beautiful person." Kyō-chan stated as he smiled.

We all looked shocked. "What?!"

"Kyōya," Tama-chan said in a warning tone.

"We've been taking care of his precious daughter. Of course, a greeting… and periodic reports are obvious things we should do. This would have been your job originally, though." He said as he drank his tea.

"What a fine president you are. Oh sorry, Kyōya-kun, you were the vice-president. The president must be someone pretty worthless." Ranka-san as he laughed mockingly. I looked at Tama-chan, only to see him filled with arrows. Poor thing.

"Just a minute, dad!" Haru-chan suddenly yelled. "I never knew that you were connected with Kyōya-senpai!"

"Ehh? But Haruhi, you never talk to me about school!" Ranka-san pouted.

That seemed to make Haru-chan more frustrated. "That doesn't mean you can secretly – Senpai! Stop growing mushrooms in other people's storage rooms!" Haru-chan yelled at Tama-chan. I glanced at Tama-chan who was depressingly growing mushrooms at Haru-chan's storage room.

Ranka-san suddenly spoke up. "Haruhi, daughters like you…" He then jumped to Haru-chan to give her a hug. "Your angry face looks cute, too!"

"Somehow, he terrifyingly resembles a certain person." Hika-chan spoke up. I sweatdropped.

Kao-chan also spoke up. "No wonder Haruhi's good at handling Tono."

Suddenly, Haru-chan walked away. "Oh no, where are you going?" Ranka-san asked.

"The supermarket." She replied. She then opened the door. "I'll go on the errand alone." She then looked at me. "Kairi, you're in charge of them while I'm gone."

I blinked. "Me?"

She nodded. "I'll be right back, so everyone just wait here quietly." With that, she closed the door.

Hika-chan spoke up. "Ah, Haruhi! We want to go to the commoner's supermarket, too-"

"It's okay, it's okay." Ranka-san said as he cut Hika-chan off. "She won't change her mind once she says it. She decided to go to Ouran and did all the admission paperwork by herself."

"Yup, that's right! That's why I admire Haru-chan! She's so independent! I like independent people." I said as I nodded and smiled. When I glanced at Honey, I saw him staring at me with an unreadable look.

"We're the same, Kairi. I want to respect her independence." Ranka-san stated. He suddenly placed a hand at my shoulder. I looked at him. "I really want to thank you all. It seems like she's having quite a lot of fun at school." He then looked at Tama-chan, who was still at his new corner. "Right, Suoh Tamaki-kun?"

Tama-chan quickly looked at him with sparkles in his eyes. "Dad!"

"I could tell immediately: You are the idiot president that came up in Haruhi's talk." This made Tama-chan cry in joy. Uhh, that's not a thing that you should be happy about, Tama-chan. "So I heard you took Haruhi for a guy until the end. You really don't understand things, do you? You're the worst!" With that being said, Tama-chan went back to his corner.

Ranka-san finished drinking his tea as he spoke up. "Well then, actually, everyone; shall we do something fun now?" I raised my eyebrow. What kind of fun?

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

I raised my eyebrow again as we watched Haru-chan walk down the street. Why are we doing this?

"And we ended up going with her in the end…" The twins chorused.

"Is this 'fun' thing?" Kyō-chan asked. I have a feeling that he's getting a bit peeved.

"It's the stalking game, Kyōya-kun." Ranka-san replied. I puffed my cheeks in exhaustion as I leaned at a wall.

"What an attractive group of young men." A woman suddenly said. I looked at her direction. I saw a small group of people whispering something, but I can completely hear what they're talking about.

"Are they celebrities?"

"Wow, that girl over there is so cute!"

I blushed at the statement. Suddenly, my stomach growled. Oh no, I gotta eat soon. I suddenly heard Ranka-san speak up. "Rather, I just want to drag along a lot of handsome men and a cute-looking girl around with me." I sighed. Can we just get over with this? I really need food right now.

"These two are the same species…" The twins chorused.

I decided to sit down. Ugh, I don't care if the streets are dirty. My stomach's crying for food!

A voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts. "Kai-chan, what are you doing?"

I quickly stood up and smiled. "I'm just sitting, that's all."

"On the streets?" He asked as he looked unconvinced.

I laughed nervously. "Uh, yeah! At the streets! I'm just tired, so I decided to take a quick sit." Actually, my stomach is now complaining for food.

He still looked unconvinced. He then grabbed my hand. "Let's go."

I squeaked in surprise. I then blushed. "H-honey, why are you holding my hand?"

"Like I said earlier, I want to be closer to you." He said as he giggled.

My blush darkened. "W-what do you mean by that?"

He just walked, while holding my hand of course. I decided to walk as well. "Let's go to the supermarket. The others are waiting." He said.

I just nodded as I looked at our hands. Just what does he mean by 'closer'?

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

We went to the supermarket again. Sigh, I hope that guy's on his break this time. I don't like him; he's way too flirty.

When were arrived at the supermarket, Honey got so excited that he ran around the store with Takashi following him. Tama-chan and Ranka-san were spying on Haru-chan, while Kyō-chan was comparing the prices of the stuff at the supermarket. The twins were just beside me. At least I have companions.

I was about to follow Honey when I saw a familiar person. My eyes widen. It's that flirt! I quickly looked around to see where I can escape without him seeing me, but it's too late. He saw me and went to me. I was already panicking. What should I do?! "Hi there Kairi. Miss me already?" He said as he winked. I inwardly shuddered. This is gross. He then looked at Hika-chan and Kao-chan. "Who are these?"

Um, do I know you? "These are my friends." I replied in 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone. I'm starting to get annoyed at this guy. Kao-chan was looking at me questioningly, seeing me act like this to this guy.

"Kairi-senpai, who is this?" Hika-chan asked.

"Um, he's…" Hideaki? Hideyoshi?

"The name's Hideki." He finished while smiling suggestively at me. If he weren't here, I could've puked already. Kao-chan seemed to finally get it, and placed a hand at Hika-chan's shoulder. The two exchanged looks until Hika-chan finally got what he meant. Sigh, Hai-chan and I do that all the time.

"Hideki, huh?" Hika-chan said as he placed his arm at Hideki's left shoulder.

Kao-chan then also placed his arm at Hideki's right shoulder. "If you're planning any moves towards our senpai, I'm afraid that she's already married."

My eyes widen. What the heck?! Hideki just smirked. "By who? The both of you?"

The twins smirked back. "Nope, but that guy over there." They both pointed at… Takashi?! "Try to make moves with Kairi-senpai here, you're doomed. She's already pregnant of their first child by three months."

Hideki just had his eyes wide in horror. I also had my eyes wide. Pregnant?! What would Takashi think?! "Mori-senpai! Can you come over here for a sec?" The twins suddenly called.

I know this may be impossible, but I think my eyes had gone wide as pizzas. Takashi heard the twins, so he went to us, while Honey just continued to drool over the sweets. "What?" He asked. After a second, he just nodded slightly.

He suddenly ruffled my hair affectionately. He carried me and next thing I knew, I was already sitting at his left shoulder. I blushed in embarrassment. We're at the supermarket, for goodness sake! And why carry me?

"T-takashi…" I managed to stutter.

"Kairi, how's the baby?" He said bluntly as he smiled softly at me.

I blushed. Other people looked at us and 'awwed'. I glanced at Honey who was staring at us in an unreadable look.

"W-well, the b-baby's just fine, I guess." He just smiled at me before looking down. When he looked down, he saw the shorter Hideki looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"N-nothing!" He yelled as he ran out from the supermarket. "Just forget about my phone number!"

When he was finally nowhere to be seen, the twins burst out in laughter, which made my blush darker. Takashi then placed me down gently, before ruffling my hair. He then walked to Honey.

"Could you see the look in his face when Mori-senpai looked at him?!" Hika-chan exclaimed as he continued to laugh.

Kao-chan also laughed. "Yeah, and to think that he would fall for it!"

I puffed my cheeks. "But seriously guys. Do you really have to put up the 'baby' and 'married'?"

This made them laugh even more.

Sigh. "But anyways, thank you for making that up. That guy's creeping me out."

They stopped laughing and looked at me. "Yeah, he's like Tono. But I think I could tolerate Tono more." Hika-chan stated.

Kao-chan also spoke up. "But anyways, what's worse than Tono?"

They both looked at each other before laughing again. "Completely nothing!"

I sighed in defeat as I walked further in the supermarket. I did my best so that Haru-chan couldn't see me; but it's kind of hard because the people that saw the incident earlier keep on teasing me about 'baby' and 'married'. It made me blush from embarrassment and I can't do anything but to nod at what they say instead.

I glanced at Honey again only to see him running around while Takashi chases him. I smiled softly. Then, I glanced at Ranka-san who was gesturing me to come over to them. I quickly ran towards Tama-chan and Ranka-san before Haru-chan could see me. I realized that they were talking.

"Why was it necessary to secretly follow her, father?" Tama-chan asked.

"She lost her mother early on, so she accepted all the house chores and shopping duties. I just had a habit of following her. Do you call this a father's love?" He replied with a sigh. Tama-chan and I looked at each other while sweatdropping. "Wouldn't one get worried, right? Because I'm the only one here to protect her." He then looked at me. "What you have said earlier was correct, Kairi. She's so independent. Should I say that she doesn't know how to fawn? Or should I say that she doesn't have any desires? She doesn't give you a chance to let you worry about her. Also, she would unconsciously save others."

I smiled softly. "Yeah." Ranka-san and Tama-chan looked at me. I continued. "When she told me that she wants to study at Ouran, I want to follow her. I want to learn more about being an independent person, and I really think that besides my twin, Haru-chan is a great example."

Suddenly, Tama-chan patted my shoulder. "Ah, that…" He then looked at Ranka-san. "…I understand."

Ranka-san stared at us for a while before he pinched Tama-chan's face. "There's no way you can understand! Just because you look a bit handsome… You know I don't plan on letting go of her just yet!"

"Please let go of your hand!" Tama-chan cried.

Ranka-san just ignored his plea. "You're an arrogant person; you've only been with her for a short period of time! And so… you're an enemy! I consider you as an enemy!" Oh dear.

This made Tama-chan scream in shock as Ranka-san kicked him out of the aisle. Poor Tama-chan. He was then seen by Haru-chan.

"Huh? Tamaki-senpai, what's wrong?"

"Ah, umm, yeah. I suddenly felt like carrying the shopping basket for you. Daddy likes to carry shopping baskets, you know?"

Haru-chan just blinked before smiling. "Weirdo."

I just stared at the both of them as Tama-chan suggested on having Nabe for lunch. Suddenly, I was being dragged by Honey riding a shopping cart while Takashi pushing it.

"H-honey! That was scary!" I squeaked as looked at him.

He just giggled. "At least I had caught you, right?"

I just nodded as I tried to ignore the urge of playing my hair. Then, my stomach rumbled again, this time, louder. I blushed. This is embarrassing!

Honey looked at me. "Kai-chan, are you hungry?"

"Y-yeah… Sort of…" I replied as I continued to blush.

He giggled. "I'll buy you food, 'kay?"

"N-no, it's okay. Be-besides, we're going to eat lunch now. I also don't want to be a burden." I replied as I shook my head vigorously. As much as I would like to eat, I don't want to be a burden to other people, especially Honey.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking unconvinced.

I nodded. "Yeah, promise."

Suddenly, I heard Tama-chan yell. "Haruhi has finished doing groceries!"

Honey suddenly held my hand. "Let's go. You have to eat."

"O-okay." I replied as we went out of the shopping cart and followed the others.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

When we reached the apartment, Haru-chan and I cooked at my kitchen, with Honey, Tama-chan, and the twins watching us. We were cooking nabe, since Tama-chan suggested. It was quickly finished, since Haru-chan and I separately cooked. The moment the food was placed at the table, I was the first one to eat, since my stomach was already making protests. The others looked at me questioningly, except for Honey and Takashi. Also, Ranka-san had placed a lot of shungiku at Tama-chan's plate. That was strange.

It didn't take for us to finish eating. After a few conversations and jokes, they finally decided to go home, since it was already 4:00 PM.

"Goodbye!" We waved back as they went inside the limo and drove away.

When they were no longer to be seen, Ranka-san sighed. "Well, now that they're gone, let's might as well take a rest, right girls?"

"M'kay! I'll be going inside my apartment now!" I chirped as I went inside. I gotta make my strawberry ice cream cake!

I went to the kitchen and got my ingredients from the fridge. I want to call Haru-chan, but I want her to spend more time with Ranka-san, so I made the ice cream cake alone.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

I was about to add the rest of the strawberry jam and yogurt mixture to the loaf pan when I heard my door bell ring. I raised an eyebrow as I went to the door with a bowl in my hands. Who could it be?

When I opened the door, my eyes widen in surprise. "H-honey?!"

He giggled. "Yup, that's me!" He looked at the bowl in my hands. "What's that?"

I also looked at it. Then back at him. "Oh this? I'm making strawberry ice cream cake. Come on, go in."

"Really? Can I eat?"

I laughed. "Of course! But first, let's go in."

He also laughed as he went inside.

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

"Why did you come back here? N-not that I don't like being with you or some sort." I quickly added as I finished the last piece of my ice cream cake. I then drank a glass of water.

He giggled. "Well, I want to see your house. Takashi didn't come with me because his family relatives were at his home."

"Oh, I see…" I replied as I blushed. "H-how's the ice cream cake? Did you like it?"

"Yeah, it's so delicious!" He said as he smiled widely. Suddenly, his phone rang. He checked it. After a few seconds, he sighed.

I looked at him questioningly. "What is it?"

He sighed again. "Mom says I have to go home now."

"Oh." I replied as I had a sad look in my face.

"But hey! I'll go back here if you want me to!" Honey said as he smiled.

My eyes lit up. "Really?"

He nodded vigorously. "Yeah, we could make strawberry ice cream cake together again."

We both laughed. Then, we both stood up and went outside. When I looked down, I saw a limo which I assumed to be his. He sighed. "Well, see you at school then."

"Okay." I replied, also sighing. When he was about to turn away though, my body moved on impulse and I kissed him at the cheek. I realized what I was doing and quickly removed my lips from his cheek. When I looked at him, he had a surprised look in his face.

I laughed nervously. "S-sorry about that! See you at school then!" With that, I ran to my apartment and locked the door.

I can't believe I did that! How am I supposed to meet him again?!

* * *

**~.^.^.~**

* * *

**Hi guys! It's been five days since I last updated! Sorry about that! I was having ****difficulties in typing this chapter and I really don't know the reason! So here it is! Kairi kissed Honey (on the cheek)! What do you think? Please review! For now, sayonara!**

**Replies:**

**LITTLE RED FOXX: Aw, really? Me too T^T**

**Lavendor Queen: You know what, you're right! But I think I'm not gonna let Hairi come back just yet… I don't know, I just kind of feel that it's not the right time, but I'll take note of your suggestion! Thanks!**

**Other replies:**

**princess-snow510 (chapter 11): Here it is! Is this chapter okay? **

**Guest (chapter one): Thank you! I appreciate your review! I'll try to make this more fun!**

**~Pokemon Trainer White **


End file.
